Crisis on Infinite Earths
by buriedalllen
Summary: For years, heroes have assembled. Now they face the greatest threat. World's will live. World's will die. Nothing will ever be the same. Based off of the story by Marv Wolfman and George Perez with other elements from the CW Adaptation.
1. The Summoning

In the beginning, there was only one. A single black infinitude, so cold and dark for so very long that even the burning light was imperceptible. But then the infinitude found release, and, finally, the darkness broke, filling it with life. With the multiverse. Every existence multiplied by possibility. And spread out before space and time in infinite measure. Civilizations rose and fell. And rose again across reality's grasping expanse. Life. A precious gift persevering in the face of every obstacle, until, finally, the age of heroes was born.

**Earth-203**

Huntress (E-203): Oracle, it's Huntress.

Oracle (E-203): Come in. Huntress, the comms are barely functional.

Huntress (E-203): Barbara, can you hear me? I need more time. The wave's coming too quickly. You're gonna have to evac right now.

Oracle (E-203): I'm sending all relevant data before the wave hits.

Huntress (E-203): Oracle? Oracle, please answer me.

**Earth-F**

[The crowds are clamoring as Superman tries to fend off the threat]

**Earth-52**

[Crowds are running wild as the news reports that the Justice League has vanished]

Pariah: Don't you people see, there is no hope in running! Or maybe they do understand. They see their world fraying before their terrified eyes. Ten thousand years of civilization lost without explanation or alternatives. Oh they understand all too well. They run because they fear prayer is not enough!

**Earth-97**

[The Justice League: Flash, Martian Manhunter, Fire, Ice, Atom and Green Lantern march forwards towards the army of Shadow Demons]

Chaos. The constant enemy of life kept at bay by champions from across the multiverse .

**Earth-213**

[People are screaming as the Justice League: Superman, Batman, Aquaman, Wonder Woman, Cyborg and the Flash attempt to battle against the Shadow Demons.]

Champions joining forces to fight on behalf of all creation. They found each other just in time, because now, the entire multiverse is about to come under attack. There is a malevolent force at work, one driven by a singular goal.

**Earth-89**

Alexander Knox: I hope you're watching, big guy.

**Earth-9**

[Robin, Nightwing, Wonder Girl, Hawk and Dove look out from the Tower.]

The destruction of all there is. I have planned, there are those who say I have schemed, but the time for preparation has passed. The Crisis is now upon us all.

**Earth-66**

Robin (Richard): Holy crimson skies of death!

Monitor: It begins again Lyla. The shudder of a universe ending

**Earth-P**

Monitor: And the plaintive cry of another about to die. It is time for us to act. You know what to do and who to summon.

**December 2019, the Sixth Dimension**

Lyla: I do Monitor, but I still fail to understand. Why not both Supermans and Wonder Woman? Why not the most powerful of those we've observed and tested?

Monitor: I have analyzed all those with power in the past, present and future. Our best hope lies with both so-called "heroes" and "villains" fighting alongside each other. Yet another alternative has been made avaliable. One of which I could not have expected. Lyla, energize now, while I retrieve the infant on Earth-16 that will be sent there from the planet called Earth-38.

Lyla: Now, Monitor? I'll do what you ask, but I suggest you remember we are equals. I will no longer tolerate being treated as your slave.

She concentrates and her body explodes with power. "Energize" the Monitor said. "Doesn't he understand the risks?" she wonders. She reaches within herself, deep into the center of her being. And she senses each atom within her as an independent force.

**Earth-8**

[Batman and his allies fight Shadow Demons in Gotham.]

The universe once divided into many parts, each one different, independent yet somehow weaker than the whole.

**Earth-151**

[Superman flies up, up and away towards the red sky.]

Now each part suffers for that weakness, destroyed one after another.

**December 2019, the Sixth Dimension**

Because the very fabric of their being is too weak for it's total defense. And now, she, like the universe, must replicate as well. Each with power, yet each powerless as well. She is no longer A.R.G.U.S Agent Lyla Michaels. With her power and mission she becomes someone new. She is now Harbinger! And she fears what may come next.

Monitor: As he mission begins, so does mine. For months I've observed the Multiverse and the infinite Earths. But now, when all is ready, doubts begin to form. I see my own death as well as the death of worlds. The future comes as it will. I can only help prepare the many pathways it may take. The Kent child.. I need him now.

**Earth-38, National City**

Protester: The end of the world is licking at our heels! Soon, thou shall be not but dust, twisting and writhing in the dead of space! - Not even Supergirl will save you from -

[The monster snarls as people start screaming.]

Kara: Guess Supergirl was able to save you. Now, go! Run! Hey, Spike! Remember me? Ilana's worried about you. She knows you're afraid of something, - but she just wants you to come home.

[Footstep Thuds.]

Kara: Come here.

[Low Growling.]

Kara: What's got you so spooked, buddy?

[Rumbling]

Alex: Every pet in National City is having a nervous breakdown. This feels bigger than Leviathan. The USGS didn't register an early warning, so it took everyone completely by surprise.

Brainiac V: She does mean everyone because this earthquake is quite, literally, worldwide. But the seismic activity wasn't coming from within the planet, it's coming from without. - That's - Extra-normal.

J'onn: I was gonna say "impossible," but okay.

Brainiac V: Yes, yes, a fair descriptor. As would be, uh "unfeasible, unthinkable, absurd, outlandish. " But however you choose to describe this event, one thing is absolutely certain. - We have -

J'onn: A major crisis on our hands. I've felt it since the Monitor freed Mal.

Alex: The Monitor freed Mal? I didn't know he was of this universe.

Jonn: Yes, I thought the Monitor was a Flash and Green Arrow's problem. He's of every universe and everyone's problem. Last year, he tested Kara and Earth-1's heroes with Dr. Deegan and the Book of Destiny. This year, he's testing me to make sure I'm ready for this.

Alex: And what exactly is this? - Another reality wave?

J'onn: Not exactly.

Brainiac V: Whatever is it, it is hurtling through space at an impossible speed. I calculate it will reach the edge of the universe in exactly 5.3 hours, at which point, it will boomerang back. Once it intersects again with our solar system, the results will be, in a word, cataclysmic. Exactly when will it reach us? There are too many variables to calculate precisely, but I will say this. If this wave isn't stopped by tomorrow night there will be no more us no more future no more anything.

Kara: Are there any inhabited planets in its trajectory?

Brainiac V: Just one. - Argo City.

Kara: Oh, my God. Superman's there with Lois and - My mom. - Can we warn them? Argo Harun-El sure makes communication difficult, but I will try. - How much time do they have, Brainy?

Brainiac V: Not enough.

**Argo City**

Lois: Superman, champion of Earth, who faced off with Doomsday, apprehended General Zod, and went toe-to-toe with dozens of Lex Luthor's death traps, has finally met his match. - A dirty diaper. What do you think? Front page news?

Clark: Uh I mean, I think it's a little lowbrow - for Lois Lane.

Lois: Lowbrow? If only the citizens of Earth could see Kal-El struggling with spit up.

Clark: Need I remind you, Miss Lane, uh, I have no powers here. Oh, don't you be blaming this on the red sun, honey. Hey, buddy. - Yay, Daddy did it. - Yeah, kinda.

Clark: Jonathan really has your eyes, huh?

Lois: I'll take it so long he has your everything else.

Clark: You know, when I used to picture us together, we were always living on Earth, and we had two kids.

Lois: Well, I hate to break it to you, Kansas, but prognostication is not one of your superpowers.

Clark: Oh

Hologram activates: Kal?

Lois: Kara? In pants?

Clark: How did she manage to break through Argo's shield interference?

Lois: Not well, apparently.

Kara: Kal, Lois, Argo is in danger. You need to get out now!

[Rumbling, People Screaming]

Alura: Kal, Lois, thank God. What's happening? A massive energy is moving through space. It's killing everything in its path.

Lois: How long do we have?

Alura: Minutes! Quickly! With me! We must set a course for Earth. Hopefully, they'll have enough time to stop this wave before it hits.

Clark: Where are the rest?

[Loud rumbling.]

Alura: There are no others. Only this one.

Lois: We'll always be with you, Jonathan. We will never leave you. Even in the face of our deaths. We love you.

[There's a loud noise as Kara gasps.]

**Earth-38, National City**

Kara: They're gone. [Sobbing softly.]

Brainiac V: And we're next.

**The 31st Century**

Her name is Dawnstar and she is one of the Legion. Her powerful wings gracefully carry her towards the headquarters.

Dawnstar: Who called me here? It certainly wasn't Saturn Girl. I know it was a female voice. One I've never heard before. The light. That's what it is. but it's moving so fast nobody could catch up to it. Nobody but Dawnstar.

[She arrives near the city].

Dawnstar: There's the light. What do you want with me?

No answer. All of a sudden..

Harbinger: I need you Dawnstar. Come with me now!

[Harbinger and Dawnstar vanish.]

**Earth-1, December 2019. Gotham City, Arkham Asylum.**

Psycho-Pirate: Crazy? You're crazy to say that I am. I'm as sane as any man. But you know what all those emotions did to me? They gave me headaches. I guess I wasn't as good as Halstead was.

Harbinger: Roger Hayden, the Psycho-Pirate's powers are needed to help save the universe.

Psycho-Pirate: Find Halstead. he was the first Psycho-Pirate. he was better than me. He knew how to handle all those emotions.

Harbinger: Halstead is dead. It is you I want.

Psycho-Pirate: Why don't you just leave me alone?

Harbinger: Turn around, Hayden.

Psycho-Pirate: No- I don't want to. You'll give me those headaches all over again.

Harbinger: You will feel no pain Roger Hayden.

Psycho-Pirate: You don't know what it's like, do you. The Psycho-Pirate affects emotions in others, but those emotions hurt me. Please go away. I'm not well.

Harbinger: No, you are needed and you will come with me.

Psycho-Pirate: My Medusa Mask! You have it?

Harbinger: I have all you need. Now let's go.

[Psycho-Pirate and Harbinger leave].

**Earth-1, Central City. S.T.A.R Labs**

[Harbinger appears]

Frost: Harbinger?

Harbinger: It is time. There's one other stop we have to make first.

[Frost and Harbinger disappear].

**Earth-1, Central City, 1982 Gerrycon Way SW **

[Harbinger and Frost appear]

[Frost turns back into Caitlin]

[Harbinger knocks on door]

[Door opens]

Jax: Caitlin, Lyla? What brings you here?

Harbinger: Jax. The Crisis has arrived. We need Firestorm.

Jax: I'm sorry, but not able to- ever since Grey got killed

[Harbinger briefly touches Jax]

[Jax turns into Firestorm]

Jax: How did you do that?

Harbinger: We must go.

[Harbinger, Caitlin and Jax breach out of the building].

**December 2019, the Sixth Dimension**

Monitor: Yes, hurry back Harbinger, for I fear our mutual enemy may not allow that much time for planning. Another Earth has already perished and five heroes I needed are gone. Thus, I've dispatched your replicants to seek out others as replacements.

Lyla, when I first observed this Earth knowing what was to come. When I found you, when I came to love you like the daughter I never had and never could, little did either of us know that one day you would be my killer. I fear for you Lyla. My life may be forfiet, but you hold in your hands the fate of the cosmos itself.

**December 2019, the Sixth Dimension, Monitor's Chamber**

Now we enter the Monitor's chamber, where we meet our first group of heroes: Blue Beetle, Dawnstar, Geo-Force, Cyborg, Fire, Superman, Blacksmith, Frost, Firestorm, Obsidian, Dr. Mist, Grodd, Green Lantern and Maxima.

Ted Kord - Man, I haven't seen so many costumes since last Halloween. I bet none of 'em have ever heard of the Blue Beetle.

Brion Markov: Cyborg, do you believe this Harbinger's plea is the real one?

Cyborg (E-167): If it isn't, then she's putting on one helluva of practical joke.

Fire - I know Superman, I know Firestorm, I know some of these people. Superman looks so old. hardly the Man of Steel I know. Looks a _Man of Tomorrow._

Clark (E-96): Beatriz, it's been awhile. Obsidian, she doesn't answer.

Obsidian: I think she's as stunned at all this as I am.

Firestorm: Yeah, I know all of them. There's Superman from Earth-96 and Geo-Force from the Outsiders and Cyborg from the Earth-167's Justice League.

Amunet: The Blacksmith does not like to be kept waiting.

Clark (E-96): I have to admit, I'm getting a bit impatient myself. After all, what could threaten Earth(s) -1, -96, -38 and -167?

Obsidian: You know everyone here? Some of these guys give me the spooks.

They watch, eyes darkly glowing. They laugh, their voices coarse and gutteral.

Grodd: Frost, Firestorm, perhaps, we should declare some sort of truce.

And they await the word.

Firestorm: You can take your truce and shove it you genocidal beast!

Frost: Jax, we should probably listen to Grodd in this particular case.

Now! It is time!

Grodd: You abhorrent fools! We're going to be attacked!

Grodd's cry serves as their only warning for the arrival of these monsters.

Fire: Good grief - what are they?

Grodd: Humans, but different. They seem controlled, but yet they can move like shadows.

Dawnstar: Why are they attacking us?

Clark (E-96): Can't you see we've been set up! Harbinger lied to us!

Green Lantern (E-90): Well, then we better do something and we better do it fast. Only my power ring can't stop them. It's blasting through them like they were real shadows.

Frost: I recognize some of the attackers:

The Shadows continue their assault as Obsidian ponders on what to do.

Clark (E-96): Obsidian! They're surrounding us! We need you!

Obsidian: Uhh.. I'm ready Superman, count on me.

Dawnstar: None of this makes any sense. There's no connection between the most of us. We couldn't possibly have a common enemy. So why bring us here only to attack us?

Grodd: Stop your daydreaming, Human! Don't you realise we've been caught in a war!

Dawnstar: You're an Ape, but you can talk!

Grodd: And you're a human with wings! Reality holds surprises for everyone!

Cyborg: I'm slamming them with a million decibels of white sound and these things are just eating them up.

Frost: My ice is only slowing them down! Someone needs to find a way to destroy these things, quickly!

Obsidian - They pass harmlessly through me while I'm in my shadow form. At least that gives me an edge, and I'm not the type of guy twho let's slip an advantage.

Clark (E-96): Cyborg, punching them doesn't help.

Cyborg: So yeah, what else is new?

Dawnstar: Has anyone seen Harbinger since we got here?

Maxima: No, she vanished long ago!

Dr. Mist: It was the female! Surely she knew of this!

Grodd: And she'll suffer for it. Trust Grodd for that.

Then, like a sudden swelling of the sun. A burning, blinding, coruscating light explodes in the dimly-lit chamber. For a moment, none can see, and Obsidian is forced back into his non-shadow form. While the attackers fearfully flee from the deadly Flash. Then the blinding moment ends.

Fire: Still hard to see, but look! There's a dark shape moving from the shadows.

John Stewart: They're gone? But what happened?

Monitor: This attack was not planned. But it was also not unexpected. Please do not blame poor Harbinger for this. Of all beings, she was not at fault. Here, let me dim these halls so you may see things clearly once more. And now, let me properly introduce myself. I am the Monitor, and I have brought you here because your worlds are about to die.


	2. Time and Time Again

**Earth-1, The Dawn of Man**

The boy crouches, staring over the ledge, not far from the village of the Bear People. He waits. They are coming closer. Too close and Anthro's father's village will be trampled with their powerful legs. Both anxious and frightened, Anthro breathes in depply, and then the young hunter jumps..

Anthro: Hah! The serpan-nose doesn't know what hit him. Come on, big beast, Anthro will lead you away from the village to the bear people. You and your brother serpant noses.*

Embra: Anthro, look out!*

Anthro: What in the blazes is that?*

Embra: The sky is red!*

Anthro: And what is that..*

Whht the young man sees beneath the red skies are not any beasts of prey or slithering serpants. No, what Anthro sees beggars description.

*Translated from Neolithic speak

**The Future, shared of Earth-38 and Earth-167**

Wildfire: Still no sign of Dawnstar. What happened to her?

Phantom Girl: You know she vanished, but to where?

Wildfire: I don't know, but we'll find her. We've got to. Colassal Boy, why didn't she signal us?

Colassal Boy: I don't know, this isn't at all like her.

Lightning Lass: Hold on, do you here it Reep?

Chameleon Boy: Certainly do Lightning Lass, loud and clear. Winn Schott! And there's trouble.

Winn: Chameleon Boy, Phantom Girl, Wildfire, Lightning Lass and Colassal Boy, do you here me? You're all needed immedeatly. Plaza Square, and let's pray this is jut a gag. There's a bunch of Mammoths and...

Chameleon Boy: I'll call for backup!

**Earth-1, Gotham City, The Stately Mansion of Harold J. Standish III, which now belongs to his heirs**

Joker: Ah 'twas a shame Harold; Old Bean, you didn't have to die. I appreciate that you did, but it wasn't mandatory. Piddling matter. You owned the 'big C' to all those silent comedy films, worth roughly 26 million once they undergo the coloration process. I always saw myself a movie mogul.

[Window Shatters]

Batman (E-1): Only movie you'll ever make, Joker, is a sequel to "the Prisoner!" And I don't mean the one in the village.

Joker: The Batman? It's been years. You've certainly been gone awhile.

[Another Window Shatters]

Batwoman: Joker! Bruce?

Batman: Kate?

Joker: Aww. A Bat-Family reunion! I'm gonna vomit.

[Joker begins shooting. Batman knocks out Joker].

Batwoman: This is a very strange day. So where were you for all these years?

Batman: It's a long story, but I've been working on saving the multiverse from immenent destruction.

Batwoman: What happened to everyone else? Alfred, Oracle, the Robins?

Batman: They're all coming. We must hurry. The Monitor is waiting.

[Lightning Crackles]

Flash (Barry, E-1): Help Me! Help! Someone, anyone, plese!

Batwoman: Flash? But he disappeared after the Bloodwork thing.

Barry: Please.. can't you see the world? It's dying all around me! Iris.. Iris!?

Batman: Where are you, Flash? I can help rescue you.

Barry: Dying.. the world is dying! Iris.. dying. May already be dead.. Save us! Save Us! SAVE US!

Batman: The Flash.. he disintegrated before my eyes.

Batwoman: Dear God - what is happening?

**December 2019, the Sixth Dimension, Monitor's Chamber**

Psycho-Pirate, Fire, Grodd, Blue Beetle, Maxima, Geo-Force, Frost, Firestorm, Superman, Dr. Mist, Blacksmith, Obsidian, Cyborg, Dawnstar and Green Lantern. They are fifteen beings with extraordinary abilities and they been brought aboard the space-time spanning satellite for reasons that have yet to fully be explained.

Monitor: I am the Monitor. I have brought you here because your worlds are about to die. Already, more than one thousand universes have perished.

**Earth-213**

[Regime and Insurgency unite to battle against the Shadow Demons]

Superman: Diana, Nightwing, Aquaman. Charge!

**Earth-39**

[Batman and Robin run towards the red skies].

**Earth-27**

[The Crime Syndicate of America battle against the Shadow Demons]

Ultraman: We fight to the very end!

**December 2019, the Sixth Dimension, Monitor's Chamber**

Blacksmith: You've supplied weapons to other vigilantes.

Monitor: The latest universe being the one you know as Earth-27. Now the Antimatter force once more shatters universal barriers, engulfing and consuming all life. First your worlds will feel nature's wrath as it cries out in agony. Worlds in upheaval: Earthquakes, volcanic disturbances, floods which will crush your coast-line cities like twigs beneath your feet. Then shall come the nothingness.. silent, invisible, sweeping across your worlds, taking with it.. everything.

Firestorm: Hold it pal. Like the English chick said, I've heard of you too. You've been selling the bad guy weapons for the past year or so. What gives?

[Monitor softly groans]

Harbinger: Monitor, are you all right? I've never seen you so weak before?

Monitor: My foe's strength grows and I become weaker. But I will live, Lyla. Still, I need the powers of the Harbinger beside me. I fear these Earthlings may be to difficult to control.

Harbinger - I will stand at your side. but why do I feel as I do? A force, an energy burning inside me. Why do I feel hate towards the one who saved my life? Why?

Superman (E-96): I've heard of this Monitor too, though even my telescopic vision never detected his satellite. I suggest, however, that we hear him out. If he's telling the truth, we save our worlds. If he's lying, no power exists that can defeat us all.

Maxima: Monitor, why us? There are surely others wth greater powers? Your story rings false.

John Stewart: Maybe so, but my ring would've told me if he was lying.

Geo-Force: I am still not convinced. i say we leave this instant.

Cyborg: Take it easy Geo-Force. We gotta hear this through.

Grodd: I don't like any of this.

Superman (E-96): None of us does, Grodd, but we must listen.

Monitor: I have tested all of you and put you one against the other to fully catalog your abilities. You are my initial force. Others will be summoned as their abilities are required. What is at stake now is greater than any morality of good or evil. The final fate of all life rests in your hands. Please.. you must.

Blacksmith: He's losing it. We can rush him.

Dr. Mist: No, Blacksmith. If Kor is threatened, then my course is decided.

Psycho-Pirate: Oh, I believe him too. The Psycho-Pirate knows true madness when he sees it.

Harbinger: Then why do you argue? Pledge to aid the Monitor.

Superman (E-96): So what do we have to do?

Harbinger: In five crucial eras throughout space and time, the Monitor has planted devices powerful enough to halt the Antimatter wave. Five eras whhich coincide with the existence of heroes such as you. For the existence of heroic ideals creates it's own focal point. You must protect them from our enemies, then you must engage them on our command.

Superman (E-96): We'll help. And we'll know soon enough if it's all true.

Ted: Where are these places you're sending us?

Harbinger: Blue Bettle, see that for yourself.

One moment they are there, within the confines of the satellite. The next, they are gone, scattered acrossa a great, wide cosmos.


	3. Harbinger's Quest

**December 2019, the Sixth Dimension, Monitor's Chamber**

Monitor: While our heroes are on their quests, there are more recruits I need. Mostly from the Earth(s) designated 1, 38 and 167.

Harbinger: I will do as you wish.

**Earth-1, Lian Yu, December 2019**

Oliver: For a very long time, I have hated this place. I think about all the people that it took from me. It would just It would just make me so angry. But you're not now. I'm still a little bit angry. This island taught me to survive. It turned me into someone else. Somebody better than the person I was before. So, despite my feelings there are no stories about the Green Arrow to tell if I don't make my way to Lian Yu. And I'm also not standing, at this moment looking at my daughter.

Mia: Thank you for letting me be a part of your story. Even if it was only for a little while.

Oliver: Yeah, something tells me you're gonna create your own stories.

[Thunder Rumbling]

Lyla: The Crisis has begun.

**Earth-167, Keystone City, December 2019**

Wally: Chunk, what have you got? Is this an isolated event? Is it everywhere? - Chunk? -

[Static buzzing over comms]

Wally: Linda! - Lyla Michaels?

Harbinger: I'm Harbinger now. I'm working with the Monitor.

Wally: He sent you to get me? - Because the Crisis is here?

Harbinger: That is correct. I'm ready.

**Earth-1, Gotham City, December 2019**

Newscaster: Turning our attention to local news, the Joker was defeated by the Batwoman and the recently returned Batman.

Harbinger: Bruce, it's time. Batwoman, the multiverse is in great danger. You are needed.

Bruce: Let's go.

**Earth-1, December 2019**

[Music playing over speakers]

Host: Okay, folks, time for our tie-breaker question of the night. Here we go. What is the name of the last song Janis Joplin ever recorded?

Sara: Ready for some free drinks?

Ray: And the answer to our final bonus question is "Little Robot Man. "

Host: The strange visitors are the winners tonight. Better luck next time, legends.

Sara: Uh, no, that's wrong. But "Mercedes Benz" was Janis Joplin's last song. I'm gonna tell that trivia host.

Ray: Sara. So, you remember last year at Woodstock when I was supposed to steal a lock of Janis Joplin's hair without her noticing? - Yeah? - Uh, she noticed. - Then she called me - "Little Robot Man. "

Sara: Well, congratulations, you change history and lost us trivia night. Oh, and we're done here.

[People screaming]

Sara: Lyla? What's with the suit?

Harbinger: Sara, Ray, it's time.

**Earth-38, D.E.O, December 2019**

Alex: Panic is rising out there. I want every available agent in the field until we get a handle on whatever this thing is. Hey! Face down on the floor. Now!

Kara: Did you do this? Did you destroy Argo?

Clark: No, she did not.

Kara: Clark! Oh, my God, you're okay.

Clark: Thanks to her. She appeared at the last second and brought us here.

Lois: We sent Jonathan off in an escape pod. And my mother?

Clark: I'm so sorry, Kara.

Batwoman: Kara? Where are we? And what just happened?

Kara: -Um - You're on Earth-38. - There was - It's okay. 'Cause we're all on the same side.

Batwoman: Are we? 'Cause I don't know them.

KaraL But you know me. And if you were brought here with all these other heroes, it's probably because we need you. I trust everyone in this room with my life. Including you.

Batwoman: Well, I guess you should all just call me Kate.

Sara: Yeah, yeah, that makes a lot of sense.

Mia Smoak: Uh, I'm Mia. I'm Oliver's daughter.

Bruce: I never knew Oliver Queen had a daughter.

Mia: He gets that a lot.

Kate: Hmm Okay, you. Start talking.

Harbinger: There's a wave of anti-matter sweeping across this universe, destroying everything in its path. I've seen the anti-matter wave in action. It wiped all of Earth-2 right out of existence. I brought you all to Earth-38 because this is where the Monitor wants you to make your stand. This universe is the tipping point. If we don't stop the anti-matter wave here, it will continue to the next universe, and the next, and the next. Until it has obliterated, not only every Earth, but every thing across all reality.

Oliver: Right. So, we are going to need a bigger team. Where's Barry? Where are the legends?

Harbinger: The Legends are doing reconnaissance with the Flash of Earth-167. Barry vanished. I'm headed to check on them now.

Alex: I still don't like her.

Kara: Well, Brainy's algorithm will help forecast exactly how much time we have until the anti-matter wave hits. Thank you all for being here. I know we can beat this together.

[Rumbling]

Brainiaic V: This is a new problem. I can handle it.

Wally: Wait, the tower isn't a threat.

Kate: Who are you and how do you know?

Wally: I'm the Flash of Earth-167. And this thing. It's a quantum tower, apparently.

Ray: And it's the only thing that can save the people of this world.

Harbinger: At the dawn of time, the Monitor placed quantum towers on key Earths as a last line of defense. The red skies are dissipating, which means it's working.

Brainiac V: From this design, it looks like the tower is capable of generating a quantum flux field, which can, theoretically Reverse the exogenic state of the anti-matter wave, thereby dissipating the anti-matter energy.

Ray: Yes. Finally, someone who speaks my language.

Brainiac V: Love your suit. If you want, I can probably give it an upgrade. Depends on how attached you are to your hand.

Ray: Pretty attached.

Sara: So the tower can stop this Earth from being destroyed?

Harbinger: If you can protect it.

Kate: Protect it from what?

Harbinger: The Anti-Monitor. He commands forces greater than any army. When the tower stops the wave, they will come to thwart any effort to save this planet and its people.

Sara: You know, Oliver, I've seen playboy Oliver, vigilante Oliver, but I never thought I would see parent Oliver. - It's weird, right?

Ray: So weird. But it looks good on you.

[J'oon walks into the room]

Brainiac V: Uh, J'onn, I thought Director Danvers was with you.

J'onn: She was. But she went to call the president to co-ordinate the evacuation, in case the quantum tower fails.

Brainiac V: She is smart, that is exactly what I was about to suggest, but has she contemplated the number of ships one would require for such an exodus?

Kara: Brainy, every alien refugee on this planet came here on a ship. I intend to ask them for their help. Do you really think they will? After how the government treated them last year. I have faith that everybody will do the right thing. Humans and aliens alike. Well, in any event this should help.

Alex: [Sighs] The president is in. He's speaking with other world leaders. We'll co-ordinate the effort from National City. But J'onn even if we did manage to get enough ships for everyone, we can't just fly off Earth. I mean, space itself is being erased.

J'onn: Earth-1 is the last stop on the anti-matter trajectory. We can try and get everybody there.

Alex: Well, one little extrapolator is not gonna do the job.

Kara: The transmatter portal? Who could build one big enough? I mean, not even Brainy has.

Alex: Lena. She built an enormous one for the Daxamites. I'm sure she could build one twice as big.

Kara: No, that's too big of a risk. I mean, after Myriad, after everything she can't be trusted.

Alex: What other choice do we have? [Sighs].

Clark: Me and Bruce are gonna see if we can find any other heroes.

Harbinger: Hurry.

**Earth-1, Oa**

This is a world shrouded in mystery. A world very few even know exists. Yet this tiny globe in the center of the universe has nigh-infinite power. This is Oa, homeworld of the Guardians of the Universe.

Ganthet: It's true then?

Old Timer: It seems to be. But how could it escape our detection before now?

Ganthet: We monitor all galaxies. Our instruments track all universal anomalies. We discovered itss existance twelve cycles ago.

Old Timer: We need a complete Green Lantern Corps.

Ganthet: Even then, I fear for our success.

**Earth-38, Metropolis**

Clark: Bruce, you seem troubled. What's wrong.

Bruce: I saw The Flash. The Earth-1 Flash. He seemingly disintegrated before my eyes. It was just an image, but I heard him cry out. And none of us truly know what happened to him afer his fight with Bloodwork. I obviously fear the worst.

Pariah: Praise Heaven, help at last!

Clark: Who are you?

Pariah: I am called Pariah. I need you. Both of you. Your legends reached my world long before its destruction. It's your world and your universe. Your Earth is dying, as have other Earths before it- No, NO! I'm being pulled away. I cannot resist! Help!

Clark: He's gone? Just like that?

Bruce: He said the Earth was dying. Just like what the Flash said. What's going on here?


	4. Past and Future

**Earth-1, After the Great Disaster**

It is sometime in some future, in a time line that stands somewhere between now and a 31st century which knows nothing of it's existence. The world has been changed. Humans are hunted species, and other animals, now intelligent and deadly, are their hunters. In this world of Madness lives Kamandi, known to many as the _Last Boy on Earth._

Kamandi: I've recently ridden over this area a dozen times. And whatever this is, it surely wasn't here before. I wonder what it's supposed to do? There's a lot of lost science we still no nothing about. Nah, Dr. Canus would've told me about this.

[The Shadow Demons arrive. Kamandi starts falling]

Kamandi: Oh Shit! I lost my grip. I'm done for.

Superman (E-96): Not quite, lad. You're safe in my hands.

Kamandi: Superman?

Maxima: Superman is here. As are Dawnstar and I.

Kamandi: What is even happening?

Superman (E-96): Right now, we are in the middle of an attack by an unknown entity. We need to protect this tower in order to save the universe.

Kamandi: Then let's fight against these "Shadow Demons."

**December 2019, the Sixth Dimension**

From not to far away, Harbinger watches and smirks.

Harbinger - Let them protect those machines, it will serve them no good. They will be rewarded with death.

It has only been hours since one of Harbinger's personas was taken over by something unknown. Only hours since Harbinger rejoined her errant selves to become Lyla again. Only hours since Lyla was taken over by the Monitor's deadly foe. Yet she still does the Monitor's bidding until she is given the final command. That will come soon enough. All too soon enough. The boy she is watching. His name is Jonathan Samuel Kent. Child of Clark and Lois Kent from the world called Earth-38.

Monitor: Lyla, what is it? What's wrong? Why can't you bring the Kent baby to me?

Lyla doesn't quite know how to answer as she looks at the infant who has aged into a young boy. Indeed, how can you explain the sight she now sees?

**Earth-38, DEO, December 2019**

Clark: I'm sorry about your mom. I couldn't save her.

Kara: You had no powers on Argo. There was nothing you could do.

Clark: I feel like a fool. I thought I could give up the cape and just have everything I ever wanted. And now, Argo is gone, this Earth is in danger, Jonathan is out in the universe, where I can't protect them. And part of me can't help thinking that I deserve this for thinking that I could have so much. That anyone could.

Kara: I get it. I've been thinking that a lot, too, lately. How I can never do enough. [Sighs] How my mistakes outweigh all the good I've ever done. But it's not true. It can't be. And we're going to save them. Lois, Jonathan, this whole planet. We've done it a dozen times and we're going to do it again.

Clark: How are you so hopeful right now? You've lost just as much as I have today. Argo, your mom..

Kara: Before our parents sent us to Earth nobody here knew about Krypton. Now, there are stories, celebrations, museum exhibits. Just like you shared our home with your family, we shared our home with this whole world. Krypton's not just a place, it's a spirit. It's hope. It's sacrifice. It's what our parents did for us. What you did for Jonathan. We have made our parents proud by fighting for what's right. So, we have to keep fighting. And as long as that spirit is alive, Krypton will never die.

**Earth-38, DEO, Unused Office, December 2019**

Mia: You wanted to see me?

OliverL I did. I have something for you.

Mia: What is it?

Oliver: Only one way to find out.

Mia: Okay, please tell me you're planning on wearing this.

Oliver: I don't think that that one would fit me. There should always be at least one Green Arrow.

Mia: Dad, I can't.

Oliver: You know, Mia, the Monitor has taken a lot from me. But I will always be grateful for the time he has given me with you. If you're not gonna wear this, no one should. You earned it. Just try it on, okay? I gotta find Barry. The fastest man alive shows up late to the Crisis we've been expecting for years. Ugh It's not the it's not the best look.

[Breach opens]

Oliver: Cisco?

Cisco: Oliver, thank God! Barry's missing.

Oliver: What do you mean, Barry's missing?

Cisco: He was there. And then he wasn't.

[Wind blows in the room as lightning crackles]

Cisco: Barry!?

Wally: I'm not Barry Allen, sorry.

Cisco: Who are you then. And how do you know who I'm referring to.

Wally: My name is Wally West. I'm the fastest man alive. On my Earth, Barry Allen used to be the Flash. But then.. he vanished in the midst of the worst Crisis the world had ever seen.

Cisco: Our Barry is fated to die in a Crisis, today!

Oliver: Wait, what! This shouldn't be happening.

Cisco: Do you remember the newspaper article Barry showed you on the time vault? Red skies and a "crisis"?

Oliver: Okay, well, the Monitor confirmed the papers had lied and in this Crisis, I'm supposed to die.

Cisco: No.

Oliver: No? We need to talk. Now!

Wally: Who're you talking to?

Oliver: Hey, right now!

Monitor: We are past the time for discussion, Oliver.

Oliver: You and I had an agreement. I die. Barry and Kara live!

Monitor: Yes to keep the cosmic balance.

Oliver: So, why were you telling Barry that he's gonna die?

Monitor: I spared your friends' lives so they could save their world last year. [Sighs] This is a very different threat.

Oliver: You need to stop playing games with me. You tell me why the Anti-Monitor is doing this. And then tell me how I'm going to prevent it.

Monitor: Not knowing what you're fighting means you will prepare for every possibility. Because this threat brings with it the annihilation of all life in all realities. Do you now comprehend the scope of the danger we all now face?

**Earth-19**

Obsidian: That's a massive tower.

This is Earth-19. A world stuck in Victorian England. And right now, it faces imminent threat.

Psycho-Pirate: All these people. So many emotions.

Dr. Mist: We must be very careful not to damage this world. That means you Pirate.

Obsidian: Monitor said that we must find the one called Breacher. Without him, all hope is lost.

[Alarms sound]

Breachers: Unauthorized multiversal travel! Alert.

Obsidian: What the-

Accelerated Man: And who might you three be?

Dr. Mist: We are from another world. We have been sent here because your world is about to perish. Do you know the location of the one called "Josh?"

[A masked vigilante arrives]

Batman (E-19): Josh? The Breacher? He retired after his daughter was murdered by Echo.

Dr. Mist: We must find him.

Psycho-Pirate - They won't let me feed on emotions. It isn't enough to feed on emotions, is it? No. I've got to sniff - I'm picking up terror. Good, sweet, manipulable fear. My kind of dread.

Pariah: Where am I? I need to know?

Psycho-Pirate: Earth-19. Don't ask the year. Say, you're worried aren't you?

Pariah: Earth-19? This world is set in the 1890s! Centuries before my previous appearance.

Psycho-Pirate: No sadness or worry around me friend. Not when I need your feelings more than you do.

[Psycho-Pirate removes his mask]

Psycho-Pirate: So here, lighten up. Laugh!

[He smiles as Pariah starts laughing]

Pariah: Lord, no -m don't make me- you don't know what you're doing. Stop it.

Dr. Mist: You demented fool, that is enough!

[Psycho-Pirate is blown back]

Psycho-Pirate: What? Who dares to- Oh, it's you. Mistake, friends. Real mistake. You see, our crying man's emotions here, they increased my strength. What you fools need is a healthy dose of terror! Fight me if you can, but you may as well resist the terror of your own emotions!

They all suffer, their hearts exploding with every painful beat. And despite Nommo's best efforts, even he is starting to fall under the Psycho-Pirate's trance.

Obsidian: Dr. Mist, come to me. Pirate's power affect you because you can see his face. But in my shadow form, I can protect you.

Dr. Mist: I thank you, Obsidian.

Psycho-Pirate: Not so simple, he can't protect you all. You're still prey to my madness..

[Light appears around him]

Psycho-Pirate: No!

[Psycho-Pirate disappears]

Obsidian: He disappeared, but I don't think he planned to..

**Antimatter Universe, Mobius' Realm**

Psycho-Pirate: Where am I? What happened?

Anti-Monitor: Psycho-Pirate. I need you.

Psycho-Pirate: Your voice. It's like ice. But I don't need you and I don't even want you. Show me your face and I'll teach you the meaning of terror.

Anti-Monitor: Fool!

[Psycho-Pirate's face disappears]

Anti-Monitor: You would want a face. Without one of your own, you want to scream, don't you. Well you can't. Not without a mouth. And you will die without an outlet for your emotions. If you wish to live, let me know. But , you must serve as I demand. Your answer, now!

Psycho-Pirate: Oh Lord, yes. I'll do anything. But please don't ever do that again. Without a way of expressing them, the emotions sealed inside me would've destroyed me.

**December 2019, The Sixth Dimension**

Monitor: We've lost the Psycho-Pirate.

Harbinger: Monitor, surely his powers weren't that crucial.

Monitor: My dear Lyla, I need him more than either Obsidian or Dr. Mist. The menace we deal with is one of emotion.

Harbinger: Than what of the empath called Raven from Earth-167?

Monitor: I can find no trace of her. I fear we will have to forgoe another avenue. Please bring me the file of the Dr. Light of Earth-2.

**Earth-19**

Dr. Mist: The mad one was about to kill him when I attacked.

Obsidian: So this guy is not from Earth-19 then?

Pariah: No. I am not from this Earth, but another. The first that fell well I was gone. On the hunt for Eturnium. Shortly ago, I was "cursed' for an evil act I had committed. A deed I have paid for a thousand times over. A must suffer still, a thousand times more. I witness tragedy, and my being here means disaster is still to strike.

[Breach opens]

Breacher: Who the Hell are you?

Obsidian: I am Obsidian and this my friend Dr. Mist.

Dr. Mist: You must be the once called "Josh."

Breacher: Explain yourselves before I kill you.

Dr. Mist: Pariah said that a disaster is coming. The Monitor said that our presence would divert such crises. Upon his command, we are to activate the machines.

Pariah: And I tell you what I am. I move between time periods and worlds. Everywhere I go, I see the same sign.

Batman (E-19): Good God! The sky. It's red?

Pariah: I am sorry, but it begins anew. The antimatter wave has arrived. The Crisis is here. We must run. Breacher, join us.

Breacher: No. You destroyed this world!

Dr. Mist: You don't have a choice:

[Dr. Mist grabs Breacher]

[Dr. Mist, Breacher, Obsidian and Pariah vanish]

[Earth-19 is destroyed]

**December 2019, The Sixth Dimension**

Harbinger: The fraying, it begins again. It now reaches Earth-19.

Monitor: And I haven't managed communication with Ms. Park yet. My foe moves faster than I anticipated. While I feel this weakness spreading all to quickly. All too soon now, I will be killed. Unless...

**Antimatter Universe, Mobius' Realm**

Anti-Monitor: Harbinger, speak to me now!

Harbinger: The Monitor has implimented his plan. All though not all of his warriors are in place, most stand ready.

Anti-Monitor: The Monitor will fail, as he has always failed to stop me. His champions are doomed as one is pitted against the other. Now go, there is work to be done.

**Earth-38, L-Corp, December 2019**

[Alex enters Lena's office]

Lena: Are you here to arrest me during the apocalypse, or to try and kill me because you weren't successful the other day?

Alex: I wasn't trying to hurt you, Lena. I was trying to stop you from using Myriad.

Lena: Right. Is that why you had a Claymore satellite aimed at me? And I didn't use Myriad, that was Eve Tessmacher.

Alex: You and I both know that that isn't true.

[Clattering]

Alex: The reason the sky is red, and the planet feels like it's falling apart is because it is. There is an anti-matter wave that is tearing through the universe right now, and it will destroy Earth if Kara and the other heroes don't stop it. Now, I am working with J'onn to hedge our bets and mount an evacuation, but in order to do that we need your help. Look, I am sorry that I lied to you. And not just me, and not just Kara it was all of us. J'onn and Brainy and Nia. You know, you actually had me believe that you hated Supergirl. I wasn't pretending about that. And that is a long story. Listen, I I know that you feel burned by us. And that there is nothing that I can say in this moment that is going to change that. But if you could please just put your feelings aside, J'onn and I really, really, need your help.

Lena: [Sighs] I don't want your apology, Alex. 'Cause you will never again have my friendship or my trust. I have learned my lesson from all of you. But if the world is at stake, then of course, I'll help. It is hubris of you to think that I wouldn't, but then, you've made it perfectly clear how little you've thought of me these last few years, so what do you need me to do?

**December 2019, the Sixth Dimension**

Monitor: Astounding! I have never seen the likes of your kind before. In the space if days, you have aged from infancy to adolescence. Yet you, child, son of Clark and Lois Kent of Earth-38, you are remarkable for reasons far beyond your rapid aging.

Jon: Why do you keep testing me, Monitor?

Monitor: Look at youself. You are an anomaly. Positive and Negative matter existing within one form. An impossibility. Yet, what changed when your parents sent you into space, hurtling through the vibrational gap which separates the multiverse? I have no answers but I feel you are the key to the terror at hand. For you somehow bridge this universe and the one which threatens to swallow us all. My heart cries for you child, for an innocent must be corrupted for the universe to live.

Jon: But what if I can't help? What if I'm not what you're looking for? What then Monitor? What happens then?

There is no answer. Indeed there can be none.

Harbinger: Monitor, do you need me? Monitor?

Harbinger - He doesn't answer. Is he ignoring me? Does he know the truth? Does he know that although I owe him my life, I know do the bidding of his enemy?

**Antimatter Universe, Mobius' Realm**

Harbinger: I have news of the Monitor.

Psycho-Pirate: Good. The Master will hear you. Your scared of me. I can sense fear in you.

Harbinger: Away from me, Psycho-Pirate. I am not here for you.

Psycho-Pirate. We serve the same master, though for very different reasons. He's giving me a world to rule.

Anti-Monitor: Silence, Psycho-Pirate. Harbinger, I know why you are here. I know all as soon as the Monitor himself thinks it. Destroy the Kent child. The dead pose no threat. Now go, do as I command.

Harbinger: I will follow your command, Mobius.


	5. Oblivion Upon Us

**Earth-1, December 10th 2019, One Hour before Harbinger's Arrival**

Barry: What could it be now? We just defeated Bloodwork. Can't there just be one day of happiness? One day of hope? But now this. Despite all the warnings. Despite all the machines to correct such natural disasters. Despite everything, the world is just coming apart! The weather wasn't enough. The burning red skies, the impossible storms,now volcanoes in the middle of Central City!

[A breach opens]

Barry: What is that? Certainly it wasn't caused by an extrapolator! It's coming right at me! Only one hope! Only one chance too..

**Earth-1, Gotham City**

[Breach opens as Batman and Superman arrive]

The end of the world is at hand. The Bat-Family, Titans and Team Arrow, their powers are almost without limit. Unfortunately, they won't be enough.

Nightwing (E-1): Kyle, separate the civilians from us.

Kyle (Rayner, E-1): No problem, Dick. I'll form a wall around us.

Katana: What use does my sword prove against a threat like this?

Mr. Terrific: Maybe none Katana, but we need you.

Ragman: Guys, my rags aren't doing anything against this.

[People clamoring]

Donna (E-1): No pushing people, there's time for all of you to climb down. Arsenal, check inside to see if anyone's still there.

Roy: On it, Wonder Chick.

[Building begins to collapse]

Red Hood (E-1): Oh, shit. Donna can't see it. Probably can't hear it over the screaming. The building behind her is about to crush her! Donna!

[Building collapses]

Dick: Too late..

[Donna lands on the ground, still alive]

Clark: Sorry to put you down like that, Wonder Girl, but I had no choice. You okay?

Donna: I think so. I never expected to see you here, Supoerman. Mind you, I'm not complaining. Do you have any idea of what's happening.

Clark: Something similar to what's going on with my Earth, which is to say, not even the foggiest.

Dick: Superman saved her.

Red Robin: Then all is well.

Bruce: Not even close, Tim. The end of worlds is coming. I don't know how much time we have left.

Wild Dog: Hail, hail, the gang's all here. Any ideas:

Kid Flash (E-1): You guys think someone's behind this?

Kyle: Who would do this?

Robin (E-1): Father, look!

[Lightning crackles as a breach briefly opens]

Batman: Not again. This time, it's not an image.

Kid Flash: It's the Flash himself.

Barry: Bruce, Wally. Thank Heaven. I relaxed my internal vibrations. It brought me back here. Something's happening in Central City. It's happening, everywhere. Everything's unravelling, fraying at the seams.

Bruce: Flash, calm down. i have to speak to you.

Barry: I feel so strange. What's happening to me?

Bruce:That glow. if I can pull him free. I've got to stop him before that image I saw comes true.

His name is Jericho. Spawn of Slade. Leader of the Jackals. His scream remains unheard. He can't let Batman touch the figure. What ever is affecting the Flash, he can't let it affect the Dark Knight as well.

Bruce: Flash?

Ragman: What's happening to him?

Kid Flash: Not him- not him.

Barry: Oh my God! I tried warning you! Help me.. help!

Superman: Great Krypton!

Bruce: Clark, it's time. Sons, Titans, people I don't really know, come with us. The fight of our lives is about to begin.

**E-38, Monitor Tower**

While the other heroes are preparing for battle, Frost and Firestorm are guarding the tower.

Jax: It doesn't take two guesses to figure out that's the tower.

Frost: I just got a message from Cisco. He says that the rest of our friends are preparing for battle.

Jax: Well that's good news at least.

Frost: Jax, there's a bunch of the Shadow Demon things coming out of the tower!

Jax: And so the fight begins again.

**Earth-1, 1944**

It is late Spring, 1944 and the war in Europe will be over in weeks. But here in the nation of Markovia, the end might as well be years away. As Markovia falls victim to the 3rd Reich, their prayers are answered, but not in the way they expected.

Gus Gray: Lt. Stuart, what in the world is goin' on here? It's snowing in the middle of June and I ain't ever seen an airplane like that oversized cockroach flying overhead. And that thing in front of us. What the Hell is that?

J.E.B Stuart: If I knew the answer to the, Gus, I'd be a General and not a Lieutenant.

[Elsewhere on the battlefield]

Bulldozer: This is the way you handle goose-steppers, four eyes.

Four Eyes: Bulldozer? How do you handle that?

Blacksmith: The Monitor seems to have sent us to World War Two.

Geo-Force: I know that, Blacksmith. And my home country lies below, Markovia. The Nazis slaughtered my people. maybe now I can finally pay them back.

Blacksmith: I like the sound of that.

The ground swells and erupts under Geo-Force's power.

Wildman: Rock, this war goin' crazy or something?

Sgt. Rock: It's always been crazy, Wildman. Only now, it is ready for the record books.

Flower Boy: Holy - the skies turned red!

Ted - I've got to say i don't blame Geo-Force. but as much as I hate to say it, we didn't come back in time to fight Nazis.

[Intercoms Activate]

Harbinger: Calling all soldiers. arrive on Earth-38 at once.

**Earth-38, Monitor Tower**

Ray: Whatever is inside there, it's working. The anti-matter wave has stopped and it's slowly dissipating. How do we protect that thing from an enemy we know nothing about, but we know is coming?

Oliver: We head inside to stake out stategic positions. If we're fortified, we control the battle.

Mia: So, what is this? The proverbial calm before the storm?

Oliver: Something like that. Remember, Mia, whatever happens find your mother. Tell her how much I love her.

[Creatures snarling]

Mia: Okay. When Lyla said an army, I thought she meant an army.

Oliver: She did. It's just that we've never faced one like this before.

Diggle: "One army. " She said, "One army. " It's more like ten!

[All grunting]

Oliver: Very nice.

Mia: Learned from the best.

[Monster screeches]

Cisco: Take cover! They're trying to breach the tower.

Mia: [Screams] Dad!

Oliver: There's too many of them.

**Earth-38, DEO**

Dreamer: You want some help? There's no need for panic. Supergirl and Superman are working hard to save this planet. Soon, alien ships will begin circling the globe, picking people up and taking you to safety.

Kara: Hey.

Kelly: Hey.

Kara: Did Alex get Lena on board?

Kelly: Yeah, they're working on the portal now.

Kara: I just hope J'onn can get enough ships. There are literally billions of people to get off the planet.

Kelly:That's why Brainy left J'onn his keys. Keys to what?

[Whirring]

J'onn: The Legion left it here.

[Explosion Booms]

Kara: Right on time, J'onn. Are you ready to get this evacuation underway?

Kelly: Start getting people into groups and I'll start beaming them up. Let's just hope Alex and Lena get that portal on in time so we have somewhere to go.

J'onn: Go ahead. This way. All right, people, let's get in to the ship.

**Earth-38, L-Corps**

Alex: The quantum tower is keeping the wave at bay. Supergirl is [Sighs] Fighting really hard to protect it, but we've got to get this portal up and running.

Lena: I'm trying! But the transmatter portal works by synthesizing polyelectronic anions. And if I don't get the energy levels right when I interface with the breach device, then the ships will disintegrate when they fly right through it.

Alex: Right. That is not a good option.

Lena: No.

Alex: Have you thought about using an inverse variable to help calculate the differential? Galleon's theory.

Lena: That's smart. An inverse beta- decay to figure constituent quark, that could work.

[Both Gasping, as Alex saves Lena from being thrown across the room]

Lena: Thanks.

Alex: Yeah, um just keep working. I've got your back.

**Earth-38, Monitor's Tower**

Bruce: They're on the roof.

Alex: What's happening out there?

Frost: The skies are red again, the anti-matter wave's moving, and the portal isn't open yet. - There's more shadow demons incoming.

[Snarling]

Bruce: Kara, Clark, get to the roof. Get the tower operational again. We'll stay behind and hold them off.

Kara: Are those solar panels?

Clark: Looks close enough. We won't be able to power it definitely. We just need to buy more time. We might lose the planet, but we can still save the people.

[Computer Beeping]

**Earth-38, L-Corps**

Alex: You almost got it?

Lena: Almost done, I think. Yes! Systems are a go. Calculating destination destination set.

[Sighs in relief]

Lena: Smart call with Galleon's theory.

Alex: Oh, lucky guess. But you're the real genius here, so

Lena: Don't mistake us working together for friendship. I told you before, Kara and you showed me who you were and I accept that. Now, let's go help people get on these ships.

**Earth-38, Monitor Tower**

Alex: Did it work?

Kara: You did it. The tower is working again and the portal is open.

J'onn: Uh, but the ships better be fast. The Supers' charge didn't actually stop the wave, it just slowed it down. According to Brainy's algorithm, we have 14 minutes before it makes contact with Earth. Well, then we better make every minute count.

Oliver: We've got your back. We need to keep those shadow demons at bay until every last ship gets through

[Monsters Scrreching]

Kelly: All right, get to the ships! Keep your eyes open for debris, people! Keep it orderly, people. Come on.

Dreamer: Is that?

Kelly: James left it for me.

[Breach opens]

Monitor: The battle is lost! We must retreat and save our resources for battles yet to come.

[Grunts in pain]

Monitor: Oliver! Oliver! It is time!

Oliver: Has the planet been evacuated yet?

Monitor: Not entirely.

Oliver: Then it's not time.

[Monster Growls] [Yelling].

Monitor: No.

**Earth-1, Star City, the Arrowcave, December 2019**

Monitor: Oliver. He fought to his last breath. Knowing every moment was another life saved.

Kara: Saved?

Monitor: Your universe is no more. Of 7. 53 billion three billion souls made it to Earth-1 on the armada of ships. I calculate one billion souls survived due to his noble sacrifice.

[Pariah arrives]

Cisco: Nash?

Pariah: Once upon a time. Not anymore. Now, I'm simply a man serving his penance. Penance for what? I freed the Anti-Monitor from his confinement only to become a Pariah. Sentenced to bear witness to his actions.

Sara: Oliver!

Oliver: It's okay, Sara. This is my destiny.

Mia: Dad.

Oliver: Don't forget to find your mother. Okay. Find William. Tell him how much I love him. I love you, Mia. You keep me in your heart, okay?

Mia: Dad? Okay.

[Oliver dies]

Monitor: It was not supposed to be like this. This is not his ending I foresaw. Things are turning out differently than I expected. But one thing is certain.

Pariah: Everything we know everything there is and everything there ever was is doomed.


	6. And Thus the Earths Shall Die

**Earth-167, December 2019**

December, 2019. The red skies are hardly noticed now. Instead, attention is paid to the snows and winds, to the electrical mayhem ocurring over every part of this fragile Earth. The stars, too are affected, no longer aligned by whatever this threat is.

Supergirl - I haven't heard from Barbara in weeks. She sounded so frightened. Not that I blame her. But then I've lived through the destruction of my Home world. Not even my cousin, Kal can say that. He was rocketed here as a toddler.

Supergirl: Blue Lantern, you called me?

Barbara: The city.. it's so empty. People are all inside with their loved ones, awaiting the end.

Supergirl: I know your feeling, and you're not wrong. No one is outside. Not even the criminals. But there must be a way to stop whatever's out there.

Barbara: Kara, I've faced death so often because I never truly believed I could die. But now...

Supergirl: I've spokent to everyone, Babs. From the Titans to Superman. Our Flash disappeared. Another may have died. Other heroes. Some villains too. Have disappeared. I'm scared too, but I can't let that stop me from doing what I have to.

Barbara: Easy for you too say.

Supergirl: There's a plane crashing. I've got to go. This is a job for Supergirl.

**Earth-1, ****A.R.G.U.S**

[Liquid Pouring]

Sara: Never thought we'd be pouring one out for Oliver.

Kara: We're not gonna wait for Barry?

Cisco: He's missing. Wally's here, but I don't think either of them are ready to say goodbye.

Sara:So anybody want to Say some words for Oliver?

Kara: He sacrificed himself for me and Barry. Shouldn't have done that.

Monitor: His sacrifice saved a billion more people. Let's not call that a mistake.

Sara: Look. Oliver died the way he lived, a hero.

[Glasses Clang]

Wally: Not to rush a tender moment, but I think the multiverse is ending soonish, so No. I can't, I can't.

Kara: Wally's right. It feels like giving up. We managed to get billions of people to safety. There has to be a way we can undo this. Oliver, my mom, Argo, Earth ugh all those Earths, all those people who vanished. There has to be a way we can get them back. Or we focus on stopping it from happening to every other universe.

[Whoosh]

Sara: Oh, hey. Welcome to the joy zone. Where's Dig?

Harbinger: At home with JJ. He still doesn't know about Oliver.

Sara: Lyla, you -

Harbinger: I know. I just I need to figure out - how to tell him.

Sara: Yeah.

Harbinger: Right now, what we need to do is find a base. Is the Waverider avaliable?

Ray: You can't just hijack the Waverider. Our crew is still on there.

Monitor: If there is any chance at surviving the Crisis, we need its technology.

Sara: Hoo. Yeah. I kind of promised our crew they'd never have to do another crossover.

Harbinger: We don't need your crew, just Ray's lab, and we have an entire multiverse of Waveriders at our disposal. Oh.

**Earth-1, the East Hampton Estate of Steve Dayton**

Constantine: Snap out of it, you bloody bastard! Do you know what you're f**king doing to yourself?

Steve: John Constantine, John Constantine.. So self-assured that you can't see the entire world crumblin around you. Admirable, my long time friend. While, I, John, see the world dying and wish to meet that death on an equal basis. I take the low road, you take the high, and I'll get to Bonny Purgatory before ye.

Constantine: We're not going to die, my friend. Not you, not me, certainly not this bloody planet.

Steve: Naivete, John? That's not a word I'd associate you with.

Constantine: Oh, believe me Stephen, I'm hardly naive. I can sense what's happening. Especially with regards to the Swamp Thing..

**Earth-76**

Antimatter seeps over Earth-1, even as it now consumes the entirety of Earth-76. After this, five earths shall live.

Pariah: It happens again and I can do nothing to stand it's destructive tide! But why must I witness such horrors? Why? This is strange.

[A woman tackles Pariah]

Diana: Who are you? And what did you do to this world?

Pariah: I assure you I did not do this!

Diana: Who are you?

Pariah: I am Pariah, and I am here because your world is about to die, as have millions of others before it.

[Soldiers fight against the tide of Antimatter].

Diana: Steve watch out!

Steve: Diana-

[Steve is consumed by the Antimatter]

Pariah: I am being drawn away!

[Pariah grabs Wonder Woman]

Diana: No! Let me die with my husband!

Pariah: I cannot allow that to happen!

[Earth-76 is destroyed as they disappear]

**Earth-74**

[Clatter]

Harbinger: Is anyone here?

Conputer: Welcome aboard. My name is Leonard, an interactive, artificial consciousness programmed to operate this vessel's critical systems.

Harbinger: I know who you are.

Leonard: Always pleased to meet a fan, but you're trespassing. Any preference on how you'd like to die?

Mick Rory (E-74): What he's saying is flame or frost?

Harbinger: I thought the Legends of Earth-74 all retired.

Rory: We did. Well, some. One died. No one was using the ship, so I took it. It's my ship.

Harbinger: Why are you here?

Rory: I like the quiet.

Leonard: He's trying to be a writer. -

Rory: Shut up.

Leonard: Of romance novels. Well, you can see how that's going.

Rory: It's going fine, you piece of

Leonard: You're basically living out of your car.

Rory: Listen, snowflake. I'm just

Harbinger: Boys. Come with me, Mick Rory, and I promise you'll have plenty of beer to drink and stories to tell. The multiverse needs saving, and its heroes need a ship.

Rory: Hmm. You had me at beer.

**The Waverider (E-74)**

Monitor: You have all lost a great hero.

Wally: The wrong hero.

Monitor: I do not disagree. You have suffered a horrible loss, but you have every reason not to lose hope, 7, in fact. Across space and time. Across space and time exist 7 heroes, beings of the purest will who can ultimately defeat the Anti-Monitor and help save the multiverse. They are known as Paragons.

Kate: Paragons?

Sara: And you're just dropping this on us now?

Monitor: I only recently learned of their existence by consulting "The Book of Destiny".

Caitlin: How? We destroyed it last year.

[Voices Whispering]

Monitor: After Oliver's early demise, I went back into the time stream and retrieved it intact. It is now safely stored in this ship's library.

Wally: So it's what, plan "B"? That's comforting.

Kara: Uh, wait. If the book can rewrite destiny, can it bring back Earth-38 or any of the other Earths?

Monitor: Trying to re-create an entire world would surely drive one to madness.

Mia: What about my dad? Could it bring him back? I wish it could. While Oliver Queen was to die in this Crisis, this is not how I saw events unfold, but as the Anti-Monitor gets stronger, I grow weaker. We must find all 7 Paragons.

Sara: How about, like, a hint?

Monitor: I have 3. Bruce Wayne, having dealt with the death of your parents by going on a crusade against whilst refusing to take the lives of any opponent, you are a Paragon of Justice.

Bruce: What I've been dedicated to this whole time.

Monitor: Wally West is the Paragon of Hope. I have a description of another, a woman in Midway City who you may know. She is the Paragon of Destiny

Cisco: Seriously, where do you get these names and pseudonames anyway?

Monitor: I enlisted the assistance of Felicity Smoak, who earned the wisdom of a second book.

Wally: That's a lot of books.

Monitor: The Tome of the Guardians. It revealed the names of Mr. West and Mr. Wayne. as well as the other.

Sara: A woman from Midway City, great.

Ray: I think he's talking about Kendra.

Monitor: The path to find her will lead you to the Paragon of Destiny.

Ray: Okay. Who wants to go find Kendra?

**Lex Luthor's Workspace, the Waverider (E-74)**

[Computer Beeping]

Lex: An entire universe wiped from existence distilled down to a computer graphic. Got to say missing that wow factor.

Kara: Lena killed you.

Lex: Yeah. Only for a little while. Tck.

[Kara stares angrily at the Monitor]

Monitor: Everyone has a part to play, even Lex Luthor.

Kara: You did this? You brought that poisonous snake back?

MonitorL His destiny was unfulfilled. Lex Luthor still has an important role to play.

Kate So you can revive him, but you can't bring back Oliver?

Monitor: I restored Luthor long before the crisis caused my power to wane.

Kara: And what about those innocent lives on Earth-38? Did they not have destinies to fulfill? I'm sorry, but I can't trust a man who thinks Lex Luthor is an ally.

Late: All I got from that is that if you die again that dude can't bring you back.

Lex: And you are?

Kate: New and unfriendly. Lex Luthor kind of a dick, huh?

Kara: [Sighs] When I think of all those people on my Earth that we wanted to save but couldn't, it just feels unfair. Look. A day ago, I didn't think my life could get any worse. My sister murdered my stepmom and framed my dad for it. That's dark, even for Gotham.

Kate: I'm fighting for a chance to make it right.

Kara: Only if you believe the Monitor.

[Harbinger flashes in]

Harbinger: Supergirl, Batwoman, the Monitor has a mission for you: go to Earth-99 and find the "Bat of the Future.}

Batwoman: What the Hell does that mean?

**December 2019, The Sixth Dimension**

Monitor: My enemy comes even closer, and with the death of Earth-1, he shall become even more powerful. Then none will be powerful enough to stop him. But there is still one chance.

[Monitor opens portal]

**Earth-1, Central City, December 2019**

Mirror Master: Ok, are you people ready, we're about to commit the biggest heist of the season.

Top: Affirmed!

Dr. Light (E-2): Ready when you are.

Mirror Master: Let's go.

[Mirror Master opens Mirror portal]

Mirror Master: Dr. Light, go ahead. Me and Rosa will be there in a few minutes.

[Dr. Light jumps in, only for a great explosion to occur]

Top: Linda! She's gone.

**December 2019, The Sixth Dimension**

[Portal opens]

Dr. Light: Where am I?

Monitor: Linda Park of Earth-2. I am the Monitor. I have brought you here because the fate of your adopted world is at hand. Right now though, you are needed as the first line of defence against the Shadow Demons at the tower I have placed on Earth-167.

Dr. Light: When do I begin?

Monitor: Now.

**Midway City**

Kendra: Carter! Gentleman Ghost is coming your way!

Carter: I've got it.

[Breach opens]

Ray: Kendra.

Kendra: Ray!

Ray: Kendra, I know that we haven't worked with each other in like three years, but I have a huge question to ask you?

Kendra: I can't..

Ray: The world is ending..

Kendra: Very funny.

Ray: I'm not joking. According to someone called the Monitor, the world is being threatened by his nemesis, and you're one of the seven people that can save the universe.

Kendra: Who is the Monitor guy and where is he?

Ray: On the Waverider.

Kednra: [Sighs] Let's get this over with.

**December 2019, The Sixth Dimension**

Harbinger: I feel him controlling me, filling me with hate for you. I must destroy you Monitor, for I can do nothing else.

Jon - Harbinger's going to kill him now. Monitor told me it was going to happen. My heart reaches out to her. For her struggles to resist the other one's calling. She is in pain. For she does not realize that by killing the Monitor, she is actually serving his needs. Go Lyla, you must. For you and I have a destiny you must fulfill.

**Earth-93**

Superman (E-93): Stop Lex Luthor, you're not supposed to have that.

Lex: And man was never meant to fly, but here we are. Good-bye, Superman, all of you.

[E-93 Superman dies]

Voices: Stop him!

**Waverider (E-74)**

Monitor: Lex Luthor has the Book of Destiny. He's going to use it to kill Supermen. If he kills the Paragon, we're all doomed.

Clark: What have you done?

Monitor: As I said to your cousin earlier, everyone has a part to play.

**Waverider (E-74), Control Room**

Linda (Park, E-167): I'm glad you're here.

Wally: Me, too.

Linda: From what you told me, the Monitor was wrong about Oliver, so I don't know, Wally. Maybe he's wrong about Barry, too. Maybe he's not supposed to die and he's just missing.

Wally: Listen. Oliver told me about how he brought Sara and his sister back to life using something called a Lazarus Pit.

Linda: I don't know. That sounds too good to be true.

Wally: Well, it I mean, it is. It turns out that Ollie's sister destroyed all the pits on this Earth, but there are more Earths to choose from.

Linda: I know that you want Oliver back more than anything, but this is

Wally: He can't be dead. Not him. Okay.

Linda: Funny enough, the Monitor gave me a mission of my own. To find our Earth's Superman and convince him to help the Monitor.

Wally: Heh. Did you ever think this would be our life?

Linda: I will take whatever life with you I can get.

**Waverider (E-74)**

Sara: So I miss one group chat, and now there's Paragons.

Mia: Yep, and Wally and I are gonna use a Lazarus pit to bring my dad back.

Sara: Mia, it's not that simple. The Lazarus pit isn't some magical mud bath where you get your soul and a cup of cucumber water at the end. You lose your humanity.

Mia: Nyssa told me everything I need to know about Lazarus pits, and she told me everything I need to know about you.

Sara: Why don't you share your opinion when it's about your life?

Mia: Why don't you share your opinion when it's about your dad?

**Earth-99, Gotham**

[Portal Opening]

Kara: So the Bat of the Future is apparently afraid of yardwork.

Kate: Better let me do the talking.

[Knocks on the door]

Kate: Wow. That's a really impressive six-pack.

Terry (McGinnis): Sorry. Do I know you? -

Kate: Oh. - No. No. I'm Kate Kane. I'm Bruce's cousin.

Terry: Yeah, no.

Kara: Earth-One villain?

Kate: Bruce designed a suit like that before he left.

Kara: Oh. Well, at least, he's cute.

Kate: Nope. Uh-uh. Let's not make that weird. That's weird. Can I just - Please. - Okay. Ahem.

[Gun Cocks]

Terry: You need to leave. Now.

Bruce (E-99): Don't be so rude, Terry. You'll have to forgive him. We're not used to having guests. Kate?

Kate: Bruce? Where is Terry going with Kara?

Bruce (E-99): Library. Just while we get to know each other again.

Kate: Well, the Bruce I knew wore a different kind of suit.

Bruce (E-99): Lifetime of injuries, but you've aged well for a dead girl.

Kate: I died?

Bruce (E-99): 5 years ago.

Kate: Huh. Never been a ghost before.

Bruce (E-99): Hmm. Plenty of ghosts in this place, but you're not one of them. Clayface is a puddle of mud, and last I checked, Jane Doe was locked in Arkham, so who the hell are you?

Kate: Can you, uh can you sit in that thing? Because you're gonna need to for this.

**Earth-88**

Lois: Hang on.

Clark: What is it?

Lois: We have a new problem. It turns out Lex Luthor is alive.

Clark: What?!

Lois: According to Linda, Lex is jumping from universe to universe, killing off Supermen. If one of them's the farmer in Kansas, it's game over. We need to find this Earth's Superman before Lex jumps here and offs him.

[Iindistinct Chatter]

Clark: I think it's a little late for that. Disappeared into thin air. Lex killed him and breached out.

Lois: He won't stop until we're all dead.

**Waverider (E-74)**

Sara: You sure you want to do this? A Lazarus pit's nasty business.

Mia: We're sure.

Wally: We don't have a lot of time, so could you please take your smoke break later, maybe just do the spell?

Constantine: Simmer down, speedy. This is the spell.

[Breathing Deeply, Speaking Foreign Language]

Constantine: It's all in the wrist.

Sara: What is it, some kind of star map?

Constantine: Parallel Earths spread out by vibrational frequency. We are well and truly bolloxed. So many Earths already gone, and more vanishing as we speak.

[Speaking Foreign Language]

Constantine: I give you the needle in the celestial haystack, an Earth with a functioning Lazarus pit. Okay. Well, now what? Ah. Perhaps a thank you and a little well-earned awe for a magical job well done, eh?

Mia: How about I thank you when you bring my dad back?

Sara: All right. Come on. Let's go. We can't screw this up, okay? When we bring Oliver back, I need you to promise me you can bring back his soul.

Constantine: Yeah. One thing at a time, right, love?

Sara: I need to hear you say it.

Constantine: I'll do it.

Sara: Thank you.

Constantine: To the best of my abilities.

**Earth-167, Smallville, Kansas**

Linda: That's him?

Lois: It's either him or the buff guy on the paper towel rolls.

Clark:I can do that with one bare hand. Hello.

Linda: Hi, Clark?

Clark (E-167): Linda Park? The Flash's wife? Can I help you?

Linda: Uh, yeah, hopefully. Heh heh. Um, so, uh, this universe and an infinite number of others is in the process of blinking out of existence, and there are 7 people in all of space and time who can supposedly

Lois: Lex Luthor is gonna try to kill you.

Clark (E-167): Lex?

Clark: Yeah.

Clark (E-167): I didn't know the President was in town. Look. I've faced a lot of these type of things

[Breach Opens sending Clark, Lois and Linda away]

Lex: Hello, old friend.

Clark (E-167): Who are you?

Lex: Don't you know me, Clark? I'm Lex Luthor.

Clark (E-167): You're not Lex.

Lex: Maybe not the Lex you know. The multiverse has a way of aligning fates.

Clark (E-167): What'd you do with those people?

Lex: Sent them back to their flying tin can in the sky. Let's hope they learn from this teachable moment. Now I'm here for you, not them.

Clark (E-167): Whoever you are, I'm just a guy working on his farm.

Lex: You will always be my greatest enemy on any Earth. It's written in the stars and in this book, or I wouldn't know that on this Earth Clark Kent heh heh is Superman. Where I come from, that would be ridiculous. He can't see past his glasses.

Clark (E-167): Hmm. So what do you want?

Lex: Why, to kill you of course and every version of you across the multiverse so that if the, uh, super friends somehow find a way to save existence there won't be a single Superman to stand in my way. That's Kryptonite.

Clark (E-167): Which has no effect on me ever since I gave up my powers.

Lex: You gave up your powers?

Clark (E-167): Can't say I've missed these chats.

Lex: You were basically a God. You could fly. You could see through walls. You had superstrength.

[Crunch]

Lex: You're kidding me.

Clark (E-167): That is worth more than any superpower.

Lois (E-167): Hey, Clark. The girls want to show you what they've made.

Lex: I think it's time for you to-

[Clark knocks Luthor out]

Clark (E-167): Ah. Still stronger.

Lex: Enjoy your little slice of mediocrity while you can, Clark. You're all doomed anyway.

Lois (E167): Hey. Was somebody here, or were you talking to the cows again?

Clark (E-167): That was Lex Luthor from another Earth. Apparently, the multiverse is ending.

Lois (E-167): Ha-ha, Smallville, you made a funny. Took you almost ten years, but you're finally getting the hang of it. What's that metal thing on the ground.

Clark (E-167): I don't know..

[Presses Button]

[Breach opens with Clark, Lois and Linda]

Clark: You brought us back.

Clark (E-167): So that's what the metal thing does.

Lois: Can you help us or not.

Lois (E-167): Clark, look up in the sky.

[Clark takes his watch off]

Clark (E-167): In this instance, I would say yes. Seeing the red skies, this looks like a job for Superman.

**Earth-99, Stately Wayne Manor**

Bruce (E-99): Ha ha ha! Bat of the Future? Ha ha ha! [Sighs] Yeah. You're a few years too late.

Kate: "Reign of terror"?

Bruce (E-99):It's like a wise man once said, "Battle not with monsters lest you become a monster". I've lost track of how many people I've killed.

Kate: The Bruce I knew had a code.

Bruce (E-99):You start with a code, you hang onto it with every self-righteous breath, but then you take one life, then another, then another, and eventually, it all goes to Hell. You'll see. My Kate put on the cape, thought she'd succeed where I failed. All she did was get herself killed.

Kate: Well, I'm not her.

Bruce (E-99): And I'm not an old man held together with wire and metal.

Kate: Fine. You're a broken, pissed off, old hermit waiting to die in this 11-bedroom, 7-bath coffin, but apparently, you're needed. I am giving you the chance to be a hero again and not just to Gotham. The whole damn universe.

[Kara storms into the room]

Kara: Batman Beyond?! Batman. Beyond.

Bruce (E-99): Terry. I've been training him for years now for this purpose. To succeed where I had failed. To bring justice to Gotham, once and for all.

Kate: Bruce, Kara, look above you..

Kara: The red skies.

Bruce (E-99): Take Terry and get the Hell out of here!

Kate: Bruce, you'll die!

Bruce (E-99): Let this world die with me!

Terry: What is happening!?

[Kara, Kate and Terry breach away as Earth-99 is destroyed]

**Earth-18**

Constantine: Yep. This is the place.

Sara: Yep. That's clean enough.

Mia: Eww. We'll clear this out.

Sara: All right. We'll go get Oliver. Are you sure that you want to do this?

Mia: More than anything.

Sara: Yeah. Your father wouldn't take no for an answer either. When I think of all the stupid stuff we got into when we were your age, it's amazing we didn't get arrested more.

Mia: Arrested more?

Sara: But you're way smarter than him. You get that from my your mom.

[Jonah Hex walks near them]

**Antimatter Universe, Mobius' Realm**

[Psycho-Pirate watches the screen, as the Red Tornado flies around Earth-X]

Psycho-Pirate: Look at him. He doesn't know that he's going to be used by us, does he?

Anti-Monitor: Silence! Do you wish for me to bombard you with every emotion until they destroy you. Cease your prattling and obey my commands. Yet, I understand your excitement. The Red Tornado, one of the must powerful members of the Freedom Fighters, will soon be under my command. Now, Tornado, Now!

[Red Tornado arrives]

Red Tornado: Who are you? Why have you brought me here? Are you the one responsible for this madness on Earth?

Anti-Monitor: More than just your Earth, android. Now, come on! We have a universe to destroy.

**Earth-18**

Jonah Hex: Seems you little ladies have tied your horse to the wrong saloon. This mine is off limits.

Mia: I don't care who owns it. We need to use this pit.

Jonah Hex: Well, I'm a-sure we can come to an arrangement.

Sara: The mine is ours.

Jonah Hex: The hell it is.

Sara: Guess you were gonna get this scar eventually, hex.

Jonah Hex: Ease up, cowgirl. The mine's yours. The mine's yours.

Sara: Oh. Thanks.

Mia: So did you change your mind about us using the pit then?

Sara: I miss Ollie, too.

[Breach Opens]

Wally: Did we miss something?

Sara: Just put him in the water.

[Water Bubbling]

**Earth-167**

It happens in every era on Earth-1 and Earth-167. Simultaneous catastrophies on two worlds linked by common creation. Two worlds separated by mere seconds worth of time. Dark Shadow Demons merging, reforming into something more powerful. Across the gulf of time and space, on Earth and Saturn and Mars. From the far-off Vega to the inner-wrold of Skartaris, the civilians, the workers, the teachers, the leaders and the followers.. All can only stare in shock and horror and fear. For centuries, it has been declared, "the end is nigh!' Today, this is more true than it ever has been.

Metamorpho: Blue Blazes, it's getting worse than before! Bats, you're the brains of this operation, you tell me what's going on.

Batman (E-167): There's a tower.

Superboy (Conner, E-167): Whatever this thing is, I'll destroy it where it stands.

Dr. Light: No! You stupid cretins, don't you realise what you're doing! Bet back and leave this vibrational fork alone! It's all that can save this planet!

Superboy: It's some woman in a costume like Dr. Light's.

Clark (E-167): She's defending the machine.

Dr. Light: There is no time to explain. i guess you will all have to learn what Dr. Light can do! Get back now!

Clark (E-167): I should be able to absorb the light, but I can't.

Wonder Woman (E-167): Clark! Atr you okay?

Clark (E-167): I'll be fine. I just need a minute.

Green Arrow (E-167): We've got to stop her..

Katana (E-167): No! She's not our enemy! She warned them away from the machine. It's here to save Earth, not destroy it.

[Clark glies up to Dr. Light]

Clark (E-167): Who are you and why fdid you attack us?

Dr. Light: Can not any of you think, man? This world is populated by morons. Listen, hundreds of universes have already been destroyed. Now the Antimatter sweeps through this universe. Only I can help save you. Do you understand?

Clark (E-167): Yes, I do. What you say only confirms my worst fears.

**The Sixth Dimension, Monitor's Satellite**

Monitor: It is happening all too fast. He saps my strength as each universe dies. And though the warriors I sent through time and space fought valiently all is not ready. But, in what time remains, I cannot surrender. Harbinger, the Kent Child and Pariah are all that stands between, Wait! He comes at last! Perhaps there is still hope! Greetings, Pariah. I have been waiting for your arrival.

Pariah: Where is this place? I've been everywhere and I've never seen a place like this before.

Monitor: You are aboard my home, constructed quite a long time ago. Just before the day you were cursed.

Pariah: You knew about that then? I never die, but I'm brought from disaster to disaster like iron to some lodestone. I'm cursed to watch millions die all around me.

Monitor: As I said, I know that well. Indeed, I was the one responsible for your survival. You should've died for your sins, but I saw a greater good coming from them.

Pariah: What! You're the one who did this to me! You made me suffer the pains of untold millions!

Monitor: I sacrificed much of my own life to see that. You should be grateful.

Pariah: The Machines. They're yours. I saw one of them on Earth-19.

Monitor: Which has since perished. Earth-1 and Earth-167 are sent to vanish next. Their fates inextricably linked together. The fury is worse now. First, it was the skies growing red, then it was the skies and the whether. Now, it's cosmic disturbances that rage across both universes. You see, the universe was split at the dawn of time. Each world weaker than the whole it was mean to be. The worlds are separated by vibration, and the machines will bring them all together.

Pariah: But Monitor, they cannot win, look for yourself!

Monitor: The power is too great. The antimatter sweeps through both universes. It's only a matter of time before it ends everything.

Pariah: These worlds will die, Monitor! Like all those, I've watched before. Why did you do this to me? What purpose did you have to make me suffer like that? You can't change the future! You cannot alter the past! So what have you done?

Monitor: The best I am able. For you do not realize how much weaker I become with every passing moment. Every ounce of strength I have must be conserved, for the end. Hmm. Pariah, do me a favor. Do not harm her until all is made clear.

Pariah: Harm who?

Monitor: Although all is not ready, I cannot delay any longer. And all though all is not perfect, I must proceed.

Harbinger: Too late you old fool!

Monitor: You? Welcome. I have been waiting for you. Lyla, do what you must.

Harbinger: Harbinger! Call me, Harbinger, you dolt! N-no, please stop me. Don't let me do this. You saved me. I.. He commands me now, Monitor and his command is DEATH!

[Harbinger blasts the Monitor, killing him]

**Earth-18**

Mia: It's not working.

Constantine: Just give it some time.

Sara: Guys, Mia's right. This isn't

Oliver: [Growling]

Wally: You good?

Constantine: Thanks, mate.

Mia: Dad.

Oliver: [Growls]

[Oliver collapses]

Mia: What? You tranqed him?

Sara: I tranqed his body. We have to get his soul back. That isn't Oliver yet.

**The Sixth Dimension, the Monitor's Satellite**

Pariah: Wh- What? She's gone! Monitor, please explain it to me.. Tell me what to do. How to activate those machines.

[Pariah runs up to his body]

Pariah: He's dead. I fear I have just seen the end of everything. The end of all hope!

He has seen death and dying and the crumbling of universes. Yet he thought there was a plan. A way to fight it. A hope yet to be realied. Now there is nothing. The man called Pariah can only cry. For these worlds, these universes, Earth-1, Earth-167, must now die.


	7. Universes in Limbo

**Antimatter Universe, Mobius' Realm**

Anti-Monitor: It is done! The most powerful universes are gone! But why has my strength not increased?

Psycho-Pirate: What about me? You promised me a realm that I could control. That my powers would be strenghtened.

Anti-Monitor: Silence! I have questions of my own. The Monitor is dead, yet his energies have not yet flowed into me. The universes are gone, yet I have not recieved their power.

Psycho-Pirate: Please tell me what's going on?

Anti-Monitor: You are rapidly outlasting your welcome here. Even your powers can be replaced. Both you and the Red Tornado shall serve me. The Flash is only being capable of running through dimensions unaided. Still, there are four universes remaining. Without the Monitor, their destruction is ensured. Now come on, Psycho-Pirate, there is work to be done!

**The Sixth Dimension, Monitor's Satellite**

Pariah: Gone! Monitor, you knew you were going to die! Why did you allow it to happen? Worlds no longer exist! Everything is gone except us. Except me.

Harbinger: N-no. Tell me it's not true. He can't be dead. He musn't be!

Pariah: You?

Harbinger: I killed him, didn't I? I had this nightmare again. That I did. But I wouldn't do it. I couldn't. Not unless.. I was being controlled.

Pariah: What are you jabbering about? What happened to the other one- the Harbinger?

Harbinger: I am.. or I became her. My God, I wouldn't kill him. I owed my life to him. I owed everything to him.

[Sound plays]

Monitor: Lyla, if you can hear me, do not grieve over what you have done.

Harbinger: Monitor? You're alive?

Pariah: Impossible! I know he's dead!

Monitor: I was aware of your possession. I knew what had to occur. You had no choice but to slay me, Lyla. But in doing so, you fulfilled my last request. There were worlds still to be saved, yet my machines were not ready. The ones that still existed, that is. Still, I had to move quickly and thus, I arranged for my death, to be at the exact moment I activated the machines. My body died. Yet my essence lived. Killing me, Lyla, released all my energy. Energy that did far more than just power the towers. It was a mad scheme, but it worked. Out of my very being created was a Netherverse. One which has temporarily absorbed your two universes. For now they have survived, but in the haste to save them, all time has become one! I've used my energy to calm your populace. The worlds are still in danger. The vibrations which separate the universes are slowing down. The universes are merging. And when they occupy the same space and same time, they will destroy each other. I recorded these words before you came. Farewell, Lyla. Remember, I love you.

Harbinger: He used his last power to save us all. I-I love you, Monitor. I only wish I had told you before.

Jon Kent: He knew it Lyla, and he loved you.

Harbinger: Who?

Jon: I am Jonathan Samuel Kent, the son of Superman and a survivor of Earth-38. The Monitor saved me and then discovered that I somehow became both positive matter and antimatter in one. He left me with instructions, how to help those worlds that need saving, and those that are about to die. But first, a proper farewell, for the one who made the greatest sacrifice of them all. His esence is all around us and gives us life. Only his body remains. Let it rest in eternal peace.

Harbinger: I loved you, I truly loved you..

Jon: We can show our love by fulfilling his last request.

Pariah: The universe must be saved!

**Earth-18**

Constantine: [Speaking Foreign Language] Huh.

Sara: What?!

Constantine: It's, uh something's wrong. This has, uh this has never happened before. With all the anti-matter in the system, I've lost my magical mojo.

Wally: If we can't get Oliver's soul back, he's gonna be a monster forever.

**Antimatter Universe, Mobius' Realm**

Anti-Monitor: Damn him! I know what he did! But that fool, in dying, only delayed the inevitable! I'll have those worlds, but there are still others conquer before them.

Psycho-Pirate: You still haven't told me what I'm supposed to do?

Anti-Monitor: The last four Earths will be your playthings, Psycho-Pirate. But for now, you may play with our human guest if you wish, just do not slay him.

Psycho-Pirate: At last!

Barry (Allen, E-1): What's going on? Where am I? I want some answers?

Psycho-Pirate: Sure, flash, sure. But you see, the world is all screwed up now. The people are scared, Flash. Just like you

[Psycho-Piraate changes his expression to one of horror]

Psycho-Pirate: Right, Flash! Scared out of your wits!

Barry: Wh-what are you doing to me? Oh lord-

**The Sixth Dimension, Monitor's Satellite**

They were spread across the worlds of Earth-1 and Earth-2. Those with powers from many lands and many times, as different as the abilities they possess, but bound together by those very powers. Now they are aboard the Monitor's satellite, in a strange limbo in neither time nor space.

Ralph Dibny: Holy All-Star Squadron, what happened? One second, it looks like everything's gonna die, the next, we're on the Death Star squared.

Harbinger: Elongated Man, please hear me out. There are those of you who know me, most of you don't. I am Harbinger, and there is a story that must be told now.

Jon: Harbinger's right. The world, all worlds, have been brought here to save you. You've seen the destruction, you know the end was near, but you do not know why or who was behind it. We do.

Pariah: Jon speaks truth and so do I. I am Pariah, and I have seen a thousand universes die. Please, bear with us. What we have to tell you is beyond all belief. Because if you don't hear us out, your worlds too, will join the others in extinction!

Fire: Harbinger, you called us together once before and look what happened, you lied to us!

Pariah: No! We used the Monitor's satellite to locate you all! He observed and kept records of your abilities! We need you so-called heroes and villains working together. Only then, shall the Earths still live.

Superman: I've heard of the Monitor. He fought to save my home. It's obvious something terrible is happening. I'm listening, Pariah.

Wonder Woman: As am I. If the world is at stake, Wonder Woman stands ready.

**Metropolis, Earth-167**

Lois (E-167): Lois Lane for WGBS TV-News, with some of the more interesting people to appear in Metropolis.

Tomahawk: What happened to General Washington's troops?

Lois (E-167): Sir, your name please?

Tomahawk: Tomahawk. We were fighting the English in the war. Miss, who are you? Please.. what is going on here?

**The Sixth Dimension, Monitor's Satellite**

Dr. Light: Katana, I want answers before we join in this madness! Why was I brought here? How do they know of me?

Katana (E-167): Easy, Dr. Light

Jon: We need your help now more than ever. The Monitor is dead. I only know some of what is to happen.

Diggle: What the Hell do you mean, he's dead?

Harbinger: I was controlled by our foe and forced to slay him. But we remain to save these worlds. Jon, please explain to them why they are needed.

Jon: There is an enemy who seeks the destruction of all universes. You know of Earth(s) -1 and 167, but all the planets are separated by vibrations. The escape the attack, the Monitor began the process of merging the Earths into one as was inteded to happen at the Dawn of Time, but somehow, something happened that resulted in the creation of the Multiverse. To save all life, we must return to being one universe again!

Green Arrow (E-167): What you're saying sounds impossible!

Phantom Stranger: Oliver Queen. You are called the Green Arrow and dress like Robin Hood. The like the leader of the Merryemen. We must band together.

Creeper (Jack Ryder): Huh? Where'd you pop up from? You weren't here a second ago!

Phantom Stranger: But I am here now, Creeper. That is all that matters.

Creeper: Wha-? You know my name? But how?

Sgt. Rock: Don't know what's going on, but something's gone crazy with the world.

Swamp Thing: Yes, the Earth has changed.

Jon: Earths 1 and 167 are not the only affected planets. Every planet in both universes is doomed without your help.

Green Arrow (E-167): That's Rann, where Adam Strange lives.

Kendra: Rann? Adam Strange? Who are they?

Green Arrow (E-167): C'mon. You hadda hear of 'em, Hawkgirl.

Ryan Choi: Arrow, the Hawks from Earth-1 aren't from space like our Hawks.

**Rann, Earth-167**

Adam Strange: Alanna. hurry! See if you can evacuate the kids while I hold this thing back!

Alanna: I'm doing my best, but there's chaos everywhere I turn. That beast. It's prehistoric!

Adam: What in the blazes is going on?

**The Sixth Dimension, Monitor's Satellite**

Brainiac V: And what is the fate of the United Planets? Do they still exist?

Harbinger: Only for now.

Dick: All I 've gotta say is this is nuts with a capital N.

Pariah: Please, believe them, I've seen universes die! I've heard the death-rattle of all too many worlds. If we're to preserve what's left, we need you all.

Harbinger: We need your decision, urgently!

Superman (Earth-96): Maybe I'm wrong in speaking for everyone, but if all of existence is in danger, the choice is already made. We we will aid you in your effort. Is there is any hope in saving the worlds that remain, we will!

[Most of the heroes are sent back to Earth(s) 1 and 167 to fend off the Shadow Demons]

Jon: Dr. Light, Katar-Hol, Nate Heywood, Warrior Angel and Kon-El. Please understand I did not purposely keep all of you up here. You are needed for another mission that Monitor had set up prior to his passing. Already, Earth-3 has perished. The antimatter wave is moving through the last three universes. And there, as before, the crux point is the infinite earths. I've kept you here to save those three universes.

Conner: But our own worlds are still in danger.

Jon: I know that, but only by saving all five universes will we have enough power to resist him.

Dr. Light: I don't like this, Jon Kent. I don't want to be involved.

Jon: Please understand, Dr. Light, that if you don't help us, your Earth along with all others, will be destroyed. Now, let me send you all through the vortex between all -

Pariah: Jon, wait!

Jon: What is it, Nash?

Pariah: I sense disaster!

Harbinger: Something's happened to the Monitor's satellite!

Nate: We're under attack.

Warrior Angel: Jon, this enemy is reaching out for us!

Earth-167s Hawkman is the first to feel the tremors.

Katar-Hol: We've got to get off of this thing!

Jon: No - we still have a mission yet unexecuted!

**Antimatter Universe, Mobius' Realm**

Psycho-Pirate: Incredible! It's disintegrating. But I didn't see you use any weapons!

Anti-Monitor: I don't need weaponry Psycho-Pirate. Still, this shall merely delay my enemies, not prevent them from resisting enemy. But that shall come soon enough. They will not be able to stop me.

Psycho-Pirate: They said there were three universes left. But I thought you said something about an "Apokolips!" What about that?

Anti-Monitor: Darkseid and his sycophants shall not escape me, but-

Barry: You talk big, but I haven't seen you do anything to prove yourself. Your emotion controlling dupe can't even hold me down. Who are you? What are you afraid of? Show yourself?

Anti-Monitor: Flash, you are a fool to think you can bait me. I am not motivated by emotion. I have been busy elsewhere, but if you wish to see me, I shall not deny you that privelage.

[Anti-Monitor walks forward]

Psycho-Pirate and Barry: Oh my God!

Anti-Monitor: Greetings Flash, I hope it was worth the wait. Call me, the Monitor!

**Earth-X**

Earth-X, as it is known is a world where World War II had conitnued for decades. It is an Earth which has faced devestation on all shores and is now in the process of reconstruction. Unfortunately, Earth-X is about to die! And even it's most valiant heroes have no clue how to deal with this great threat! They are called the Freedom Fighters! And this may very well be their very last hurrah!

Black Condor: First it was the Red Skies, now it's that white cloud. What's going on, Uncle Sam?

Uncle Sam: Condor, to tell the truth, I haven't the foggiest. Phantom Lady, you have any ideas?

Phantom Lady: The Ray and I have tried to figure this out, but it's useless.

The Ray: None of us have the power to stop this.

Uncle Sam: I reckon you may be right there, Ray. Heck, Doll Man and the Human Bomb tried attackin' it straight on and nothing worked. But I say this, firends. We're the Freedom Fighters, and if we gotta die trying to save the ones we're sworn to help, then by golly, we're gonna die tryin'.


	8. Three Earths, Three Deaths

**Antimatter Universe, Mobius' Realm**

Psycho-Pirate: Monitor, please. You told me I would have an Earth to rule! Millions of emotions to control!

Anti-Monitor: The Monitor is dead! Now his headquarters and champions shall die with him!

Barry - Pirate's power is lessening. I'm regaining control of my emotions. When I'm ready at last, I'll be able to act.

Anti-Monitor: On a world where life has evolved little from a basic, amoebic form, you are it's lowest species. Although either of the females: the girl, Raven or the woman, M'orzz would have sufficed, I have no time to seek a replacement. Still, my energies increase. And once Earths 1 and 167 are gone, the ultimate power shall be mine. As for you, Pirate, I now grant you your wish. There are three Earths left for me to conquer. My foes champions are being sent there. I shall no increase your abilities so that the final victory may be mine!

[Psycho-Pirate gapes in horror]

**Netherverse, Monitor's Satellite**

Conner: Shit! We're under attack!

Steel: Weren't we supposed to be sent to other Earths!

Conner: That hardly matters now!

Jon: Kon-El, Citizen Steel, the shields will protect us until the mission is done! Hurry!

J'onn: Katana, Winged One, do you need my help?

Katana: It would be much appreciated.

Dawnstar: Don't worry, I'll save her!

Harbinger: The Martian Manhunter is right. The Monitor's ship cannot survive. It's up to me then..

Jon: All corners, this is Jon Kent. Emergency Procedures are being enacted. Do not abandon the satellite, there is nothing outside it.

[Black Canary falls out of the satellite]

Supergirl (E-167): Got you, Canary.

Laurel: I appreciate it.

Pariah: No! I am being pulled away!

Conner: What's happening?

Pariah: There is a greater danger somewhere else!

[Pariah Vanishes]

Jon: Pariah's gone. Harbinger, I have no choice. I'll use my matter/antimatter energy to save us.

Harbinger: You're not gonna die today, kid.

[Harbinger knocks him out]

Harbinger: And now, before the satellite is fully destoryed

[Harbinger begins releasing her energies]

She is Harbinger, born on Earth and broguht to the stars by a being known as the Monitor. Hers is a different power. A power created from the mind. Solidified manifestation created reality, all the untapped cerebral powers released in one being, She returns to her mechanical womb, where her earthly body awaits. A moment later, the Monitor's Satellite is forever destroyed!

Within the Netherverse are the planets Earth 1 and 167. Separated by vibrations, they are now merging. When the planets occupy the same time, both will be destroyed.

**Earth-167**

His name is Lex Luthor, and while fleeing from his archenemy, Superman, he has been pulled into a Crisis that not even he could understand.

Lex (E-167): Where am I? Who are you? Tell me robot or I'll-

Brainiac: Silence, Luthor. We have met countless times and fought together against the power of Superman.

Lex (E-167): You're insane! I don't know you!

Brainiac: You are wrong, Lex Luthor! I am Brainiac! I offer you a plan to save our universe!

**Earth-X**

Earth-X, a world whose second World War lasted more than seventy years. In the throes of it's final conflict...

Nate: Where are we?

Katar-Hol: Obviously on Earth. It's the crux point of the Crisis. The only question now is what Earth?

Dr. Light: What is Harbinger doing?

Conner: That can't be her.

Katar-Hol: It most certainly is! What in the blazes is she doing?

Conner: They seem to be running strait into the antimatter wave.

[Conner jumps down to help]

Conner: Everyone! Listen to me! We're here to help!

Conner - Their eyes.. glossy... they seem feaful.. *!$.. they're being controlled..

Conner: Please, stop.. you don't know what you're

[Superboy is blasted down]

The Ray: That dolt. Get in our way, will he?

Uncle Sam: Good job there, Ray! I reckon he learned a lesson or two. Nobody stops the Freedom Fighters! We've got us a menace to fright! Of we've gotta tear through those costumed outworlders to do it, then by golly, we will!

Conner - They're insane. What happened?

Nate: They're killing Superboy! But I know the Freedom Fighters! We helped them against Overgirl and Dark Arrow! Why are they acting like madmen?

[Black Condor hits Citizen Steel]

Black Condor: Villain! You and your friends are the cause of this insanity! You're destroying our planet! We'll kill you, I'll swear we'll kill you!

Nate: Trujillo, no!

Katar-Hol - I hate fighting these people. They fight Nazis after all, and so did I at one point. But if I have to kill every last one of them in order to save their world, I will.

Dr. Light: They a rushing to their deaths, like fools or cowards. I should let them die, but we need this world...

The Ray: Your powers are light-based too, eh woman? Well, you should appreciate what I can do.

[Ray attacks Dr. Light]

Katar-Hol: Okay to save you this time, Dr. Light?

Dr. Light: Is this a planet of madmen?

Katar-Hol: Heroes don't battle heroes without reson unless.. they're being controlled.

Dr. Light: Controlled? By who?

**Antimatter Universe, Mobius' Realm**

Psycho-Pirate: Monitor, it hurts! So mnay emotions! I feel like my head is exploding! Please, mae it stop!

Anti-Monitor: Nonsense, Pirate. You asked for a world to control. Now you have three.

**Earth-77**

Katana: Where are we? Is this Earth?

Jay Garrick (Earth-3): From the terrain, I would guess we're in the inner cities.

Mr. Terrific: Pardon me, but who are you?

Jay: My name is Jay Garrick. I was the Flash of Earth-3. I barely escaped it's destruction. Whatever the Hell is going on, I want to help stop it.

David (Zavimbe, E-167): But the rain. It's unearthly.

Katana: The rains and snows were on my Earth too, as well as the copper skies.

J'onn: I agree with Katana. This Earth is in the throes of its destruction. We're here to save it before, Great Stars!

David: What is it, J'onn?

J'onn: Look at the image of Harbinger! What is she doing?

Katana: We have other worries, J'onn, look!

Mr. Terrific: Some dude is driving towards us.

Jay: Something inside of the car is glowing!

[Batwing is hit by a blast of lightning]

[Black Lightning emerges from his vehicle]

Jefferson: Who are you? Are you connected to Odell?

[Black Lightning turns on his intercoms]

Jefferson: THey're the ones, aren't they, Geo-Force. The ones who kidnapped you. They don't look so tough.

Geo-Force: They scared me out of my wits with this ridiculous fright story that would've given goosebumps to Stephen King! They think they're going to destroy our world. I say we surprise 'em some.

David: What are they doing? I thought you said Geo-Force was our ally!

Thunder: Brion was right, Peacemaker.. We can't believe a word they say.

Peacemaker: Don't listen to them, Thunder. We'll kim if we have to, in order to keep peace on this Earth.

Thunder: Maybe not kill, but hold on. One of 'em has a sword.

Katana: I'm not afraid to use it, girl. Listen. We are here to save you. Your world is doomed unless you hear us out.

[Katana is disoriented briefly]

Lightning: Just stand there, lady and it'll be over quick!

Katana: Who are you?

Lightning: Who? The names Lightning. And I fight alongside my family, not ASA dirtbags such as yourself.

J'onn - "ASA?" I'll question that after I dispose of this "Black Lightning!"

Jay: You okay, Batwing?

David: Flash, someone is racing towards the antimatter!

Jay: You got sharp eyes. Someone or something's made these people doubt our wish to help! So until I get to the bottom of whatever that may by, I'm not letting anyone take the easy way out by jumping into the fray.

[Jay knocks Technocrat out]

Jay: Sorry, young fella, suicide is definite no-no.

[Geo-Force remains at the base when the Question arrives]

Question: Geo-Force, the runner seems to have stopped Technocrat. Thank the Lords for that.

Geo-Force: I know what you mean. The longer I think about it, the more I'm strating to think we're being forced into this. The prolem is, I can't stop myself.

Question: Neither can I. Some terror is gripping on us. Forcing us to not only refuse to believe those trying to save us, but to kill ourselves as well.

**Atlantis, Earth-167**

Aquaman - This place is absolutely vacant. I came from New Venice to find Mera. I'll find her.. no matter the cost..

[Elsewhere in Atlantis]

Black Manta: It seems, Ocean Master, your brother is troubled.

Ocean Master: Not quite as troubled as he soon will be.

**Earth-90**

Earth-90, the crux point of another universe about to die!

[Vixen begins to lose control of her powers]

Vixen: Watch out, Laurel! I can't stop!

Laurel: Vixen, what happened?

Supergirl (E-167): Are you all right, Mari?

Flash (E-90): I recognize Supergirl, the rest of you must be her friends! Well, I don't know when you all turned evil, but I tell you one thing: I'm not letting anyone tear my world apart!

Supergirl (E-167) - His face. He's so enraged. Who is this Flash anyway? He might've met another Supergirl I guess?

Supergirl (E-167): Flash, something's controlling you! Take hold of yourself!

Flash (E-90): You're lying and I'm not putting up with it! Look around you. The antimatter cloud you've unleashed is destroying everything it touches!

Supergirl (Earth-167): It came to my Earth too. Please, just listen. No fighting?

Flash (E-90): Too late for pleas, girl. You should've thought aout that before you attacked my world.

[A building collapses]

Starman: Nightshade!

Nightshade: Sylvester, go on without me. The world must...

[The antimatter wave consumes Sylvester]

Nightshade: Kid!

[Wonder Woman (E-76) arrives and saves Nightshade]

Wonder Woman (E-76): Flash is fighting Supergirl! Wait a minute. Black Canary! Release your sonic cry!

[Laurel screams at a frequency which knocks the Flash out]

Supergirl (E-167): We've got the Flash on ice for a moment, which leaves one question? What exactly is Harbinger doing?

**Earth-X**

[Citizen Steel throws citizens back from the wave]

Nate: Listen! Citizen Steel has had it up to here with. We came to your Earth to save it!

Uncle Sam: You desecrate the American flag and you want us to believe you? Sonny, the only thing I'd believe is that you're a traitor to everything we believe-

[Uncle Sam punches Nate]

Uncle Sam: Ouch! Good heaven! Your face is like iron! I reckon you're not even human!

Nate - Don't like having to fight Uncle Sam but why would someone like him distrust us? Especially when he could see his world crumbling around him.

**Earth-77**

Katana - This Lightning is fighting me, more from terror than anger. Her emotions keep changing, as if she's not in control of herself.

Geo-Force: Question, the vehicle is not moving. What's stopping us now?

J'onn: Can you hear them Batwing? Those heroes fear us!

David: Remember what Pariah told us about the dude who disappeared. The Psycho-Pirate. This looks a lot like his handiwork.

**Earth(s) -1, 167, 77, X and 90**

Suddenly the cosmos shutters. The universes containing Earth-77, Earth-90 and Earth-X all begin to move. They are drawn away from the antimatter cloud which cuts through their very fabric. Drawn through the focused image of the woman called Harbinger. Two Earths had been previously saved from imminant destruction. Three more now join them. And Harbinger, given great power by the man she was forced to kill... Harbinger is simply.. no more.

**The Netherverse**

Jon: Lyla?

Harbinger: Are they saved? Did I do it?

Jon: You're Lyla now, Harbinger is gone. You sacrificed everything to save those universes.

Harbinger: Not everything. I fully expected to sacrifice my life. I killed him. I murdered the Monitor. There is no way I could possibly atone for that.

Jon: We still have the same problems to worry about. The five earths are now at risk of merging. If we don't do something quick, they will destroy each other.

**Earth-167**

Sinestro: Can't you blithering fools see it! The Earths are becoming more visible!

Green Lantern (Scott): I know, Sinestro. The question is what can we do about -

[Sinestro, Per Degaton and Deathbolt vanish]

Green Lantern (Scott): Great, Scott! I don't get it. Only the villains are gone.

Kara: And we're not affected.

Kid Flash: Something else is happening.

Kara: I know that, Kid Flash. Any ideas, Green Lantern?

Green Lantern (Scott): None. but whatever it is, I don't like it.


	9. So Now We Must Fight

Harbinger: I should be scared, Jon. Frightened, trapped here - the universes fraying beeath us. But somehow, it feels... serene.

Jon: I felt it too, the calm before the cosmic storm. Before all the worlds before us appear in the same place at the same time. The calm before five universes destroy themselves!

Pariah: Then the quiet is shattered, for I sense peril approaching.

Harbinger: Perhaps it is time for explanations.

Pariah: Yes, but not for you alone. There are the seven the Monitor called paragons. We must let them know too.

Jon: Take us to Earth, Pariah. Then all will be enlightened.

**Earth-90**

Ghost: Uh, Mr. Jesse, this don't look like Central City to me.

Trickster: I sense what is happening. Time is in flux. Universes are merging. It's time for attack!

Flash (E-90): Did you forget about me, Trickster?

Trickster: Curses! You? Well, if itsn't the crimson comet himself, the Flash! I thought you'd be out saving all mankind or something equally ridiculous like that.

Flash (E-90): That's just what I intend to do after I put you behind bars and-

[Trickster and Ghost disappear]

Flash (E-90): My God!

Trickster: Goodbye, Flash!

Deadly Nightshade: They're gone!

Wonder Woman (E-76): Did you see their faces, Supergirl?

Supergirl (E-167): Yeah, Trickster was as surprised as we were!

**Space**

Brainiac: Welcome Ghost and Trickster. You have been selected to join a group that will save the Multiverse for our selves.

**Earth-90**

Flash (E-90): Are you sure of that, Supergirl? I'm not sure of anything anymore. I mean, first I tried attacking you and then..

Supergirl (E-167): Don't worry about it, Flash. You seem to be ok now.

Wonder Woman (E-76): Whatever was controlling you seems to be gone. The antimatter cloud disappeared the moment we shifted into the netherverse.

Harbinger: My friends, listen. We must talk.

Supergirl (E-167): Harbinger?

Harbinger: Harbinger is gone. I'm just Lyla now. Flash, Wonder Woman, please understand that a man called the Psycho-Pirate controlled your emotions as he did those of heroes on other Earths. But his influence is gone... Flash, you will be needed in the future. Wonder Woman, you are needed now. So much has to be explained.

**Earth-77**

Pariah: Please. I know until recently you never suspected that there were other universes or other Earths, but there are, and their fate along with yours are connected by so many fragile threads. You have met some of the heroes from other Earths. Geo-Force told you he was with us, and now you are free of the Psycho-Pirate's influence, you must believe I am speaking the truth.

Jefferson: Can the telethon, pal. You got our donation. I'll join your gabfest.

Pariah: The final fate of five universes may rest with what we decide.

**Earth-X  
**

Human Bomb: I can almost see the other Earths becoming clearer in the sky. And even a Human Bomb doesn't want to see the explosion that would occur if they all appear at once.

Uncle Sam: Sure, Superboy. I reckon we all remember Earths 167 and 1. It's hard to forget the place you come from. But I still don't understand what you want us to do?

Conner: Just agree to work with us. We need you and the rest of the Freedom Fighters.

Uncle Sam: You need us, you got us.

Five Earths separated by vibration. Slowly coming together. The past and future merging with the present, creating impossible anomalies. Five Earths, mere moments away from final disaster.

**The Netherverse**

Jon: You have come here for answers and we'll give them to you now. It's the beginning of all that has happened. Knowledge may bring about it's end. You are the Seven Paragons. Along with the representatives from several other universes, few of which remain. Batman, the Dark Knight Detective, the Caped Crusader of Gotham from which all other street heroes live in the shadow of. The Paragon of Justice. Green Lantern, the Emerald Knight of Earth-90, the second most powerful of all Lanterns. The Paragon of Will. Martian Manhunter, the last survivor of his planet with hundreds of years of knowledge. The Paragon of Humanity. Wonder Woman of Earth-76, sadly, the only survivor of her unverse. The Paragon of Love. Flash of Earth-167, the Fastest Man Alive. The Paragon of Hope. Hawkgirl of Earth-1, the Paragon of Destiny. Superman of Earth-96, the one from which all others have come. Superman of Earth-38, the greatest of all heroes. Uncle Sam, embodiement of hope and peace and Black Lightning, who

Jefferson: Can the "Who's Who" get on with it?

**Waverider (E-74), Netherverse**

Leonard (AI): Sorry to interrupt, but Mr. Diggle has arrived.

Diggle: How could you let this happen, Sara? You, of all people?

Sara: It's complicated.

Diggle: It's not complicated. I wasn't there when he needed me.

Sara: Dig, we are working on bringing him back the same way that he brought me back, remember?

Constantine: You're talking about a trip to Purgatory.

Sara: Yes.

Diggle: Fine, count me in.

**The Netherverse**

Harbinger: Black Lightning, it's important to know who we are. For our enemy is not that of some meaningless war. What we fight for is the fate of all humanity.

Wonder Woman (E-76): I wan vengeance on the one who killed my friends and family!

Superman (E-96): We fight for what's right, not for revenge.

Wonder Woman (E-76): Then you don't understand what it's like being your world's sole survivor.

Superman (E-96): I think we better talk.

Uncle Sam: Sonny?

[Pariah stares at Uncle Sam]

Uncle Sam: Yep, you. You look, well, betwixt an' between, son. Anything I can do?

Pariah: There can be no help for me.

Uncle Sam: Reckon you're wrong there, son. We've all been down an' low, but a good man always rises.

Harbinger: Please listen. Our current crisis began ten billion years ago, the Earth was nothing more than cooling gases, showing none of the possibilities it would sometime honor. No, the Crisis began elsewhere, on a world called Maltus. A world of immortals. A world of limitless hope and endless possiblities. Their science had never been equaled, but some used these great advances for their own twisted purposes. Despite all pleas, Krona continued his ceaseless effort to view the creation of the universe. Then it happened. A great cosmic bolt that destroyed his machine and would've destroyed Krona too had he not been immortal. The universe shuttered and the Antimatter universe was born. But more than that single universe replicated. What was one became many. At that moment was born both the Antimatter universe and the Multiverse. The Earth and other planets were duplicated with on exception: Maltus, or as it is now known, Oa. For Oa's sister planet lay in the Anti-Matter universe. They call that world, Qward. One of Qward's moons, the eldest child of the Sixth Dimension, Mobius, the Anti-Monitor was born! As for Krona, he encountered Perpetua. He emerged as Mar-Novu, a Monitor of worlds. And the Monitor fought an endless battle with Mobius for one million years. Until a simultaneous attack rendered them both immobile and unconcious. And that's the way they've remained for billions of years.

Superman (E-96): I've heard of Qward, but never knew it's origins. What freed the Anti-Monitor?

Pariah: I did, Superman. That was my sin for which I must atone for. My name was Kell Mossa and I was an explorer from Earth-85. One day, the Elseworlds hit. Mar-Novu tested my world against the reality changes that could come from the Crisis. Many seemingly died. I escaped, but things were different ever since. I began hunting the Monitor. As Harrison "Nash" Wells, I interacted with the Flash's team whilst hunting Mar-Novu, until I opened the chamber, and Mobius was freed. The Anti-Monitor consumed world after world, and the Monitor became weaker with each loss.

Clark: And Harbinger, how do you fit in here?

Harbinger: The Monitor scoured all the Earths for heroes to fight his double. He found me. He saved me... and I paid him back by killing him.

Superman (E-96): You were controlled. And you, Jon?

Wonder Woman (E-76): Forget him, Pariah! You are responsible for the death of my world And I'll kill you for that!

Uncle Sam: Hold it right there, ma'am. This here fella's suffered plenty for what he did. Reckon now's the time to band together, not fight amongst ourselves.

The merging Earths close in. Five universes will soon appear as one. And when they occupy the same place and time. They will destroy each other. And the Anti-Monitor's universe will be all that survives! The assemble now, warriors at the ready, anxious for the seige to begin. Heroes and heroines for years, ever their pulses quicken with anticipation.

Wonder Woman (E-76): I'm ready. How do we reach this Anti-Monitor?

Clark (E-167): The princess is right, what happens next?

Pariah: The answer, Superman, lies with young Jon as well as with me. I can travel to whatever danger lurks, but I cannot take you with me.

Jax: So kid glow-worm is our interdimensional travel agent?

Pariah: Jon, open the portal.

[Jon opens the portal]

Pariah: It is up to me to lead you to our enemy.

Through the brach they fly, the mightiest, the bravest beings who have ever lived.

[They arrive in the Antimatter universe]

**Antimatter Universe**

Clark: We're through. Now, where to?

Pariah: Ahead. To that glowing asteroid. I feel it...

Flash (E-90): Mother of God!

Superman (E-96): In all my years, I've never seen anything quite like this before.

**Mobius' Realm**

Anti-Monitor: They come. In their vain attempt to save their universes, their only reward shall be death. Perhaps not. Come to me, Pirate. Use your powers and make them my slaves!

Psycho-Pirate: It takes time to recharge. I'm powerless right now.

Anti-Monitor: What? Why do you think I have kept you alive? Your need to control those three Earths was not anticipated. When the Monitor interfered with my plans, I merely used you to facilitate my plans. But I needed you here, now. You failed me, Psycho-Pirate. Very well. I must take matters into my own hands.

**Antimatter Universe**

Clark (E-167): I have to admit, Kara, I'm a little worried.

Supergirl (E-167): You too? I thought I was the only one. My God, what happens if we fail here?

Clark (E-167): I don't want to think about it. I can't find the others.

Supergirl (E-167): It's the antimatter universe. Physics are different here.

Dr. Light: Where is he, Pariah? When do we fight for our worlds?

Pariah: All too soon. His energy is increasingly close.

The Ray: Talking to yourself, Firestorm?

Jax: Nothing you'd understand, Ray. Until now, I've sorta treated everything in my life as a game. But now, I'm scared out of my wits.

The Ray: I think we all are. None of us know if we're going to make it out of this Crisis alive.

Wonder Woman (E-76): Getting inside his fortress was simplistic.

Superman (E-96): I agree, Wonder Woman.

Pariah: We are in danger!

[Anti-Monitor hits Superman (E-96)]

Superman (E-96): Whoa! I feel awful. My hand! I'm bleeding.

Wonder Woman (E-76): Great Hera! They're all around us. Mon-El, watch out!

Flash (E-90): J'onn, I swear I knocked them out twice, and they're still moving.

J'onn: Then let us pray the others have gotten through.

Superman (E-167): Buff Flash! Help is needed near the fortress!

Flash (E-90): On it, Superman!

**Mobius' Fortress**

Flash (E-90): What the Hell is that?

Jefferson: I think it's a treadmill of some sort.

Terry: But what are all the wires for.

Flash (E-90): One, two, three, four, five Oh, Lord! Five wires. Five Earths. This can't be a coincidence.

[Red Tornado emerges]

Red Tornado: Indeed it is not.

Flash (E-90): The Red Tornado?

Red Tornado: I am being used against my will. The treadmill is connected to the five remaining Earths

Flash (E-90): I know what I have to do.

Superman (E-167): No. I'll destroy it the machine.

But the darkness shifts and screams. And attacks!

**Antimatter Universe**

Supergirl (E-167): Oh my Lord! Kal-El!? He needs me.

And Supergirl rushes ahead, knowing full well that whatever could harm her powerful cousin could most certainly destroy her. But Supergirl is a hero, and her concerns are not for herself, but for those she loves.

Anti-Monitor: You are believed the greatest of them all! But you and all others shall die! Your universes shall perish, and then the only world will be mine!

Dr. Light: I did not wish to join this fight before, but I cannot allow you to win.

Monitor: The female Dr. Light. My brother recruited you, didn't he.

Dr. Light: He did so I would destroy you. I intend to carry out his last wishes.

Anti-Monitor: No you will not! I will deal with you after I have destroyed this one.

[Anti-Monitor beats Superman (E-167)]

Supergirl (E-167): I hear him breaking. Great Rao, the Anti-Monitor's killing him!

**Mobius' Fortress**

Jefferson: So what's your big plan, Flash?

Flash (E-90): I'm going to start running on the treadmill. Terry will connect wires between me and the devices. When I reach a breaking point, the devices will shut down. Jefferson, your lightning will be needed.

Terry: But you'll die.

Wally: Hey, Clark is getting killed out there and what's happening?

Flash (E-90): I'm gonna shut down the device.

Wally: But you'll die. I can't allow that to happen.

Flash (E-90): It's no big deal. You still have a long life a head of you. You have a wife and a job. Live your life, Wally. Your sacrifice won't be needed today.

Wally: I can't let you die.

Flash (E-90): Tina always said that keeping me running was her purpose in life, so as someone who's been running for 30 years, let me tell you. Sometimes, in order to find your purpose as a hero, you gotta take a couple steps back. Reverse the way you see the situation and see a bigger picture.

Wally: Oh my God!

[Flash (E-90) approaches Wally]

Wally: What are you doing?

Flash (E-90): I'm temporarily stealing your speed, something you haven't learned to do yet. Keep tiding the lightning, son.

[Flash (E-90) begins running on the treadmill]

Flash (E-90): You're a true hero, Jefferson.

Wally: Terry, he's gonna die!

**Earth-90, the Past**

Flash (E-90): I have faith in you, Tina.

Tina: Well, the truth is, I have faith in you, too.

**Mobius' Fortress**

[Jefferson, Wally and Terry all gape in horror as the body of Earth-90's Flash disintegrates inside his suit.]

**Antimatter Universe**

Supergirl (E-167): Pariah, where's Superman?

Pariah: I don't know! Death is all around us! There is no escape.

Supergirl (E-167): You're wrong, Pariah. There's always hope.

Anti-Monitor: I will not be stopped!

Supergirl (E-167) - He's alive. He has to be. If not, I'll carry on for him. I may not be as good as he is, but Kal always taught me to do my best. Nothing else matters. I've lived with his ideal and Rao knows I've tried my hardest to live up to it. For the most part, I think I have.

Supergirl (E-167): You. You're the one responsible for all those deaths! All those universes! Gone!

Dr. Light: Supergirl doesn't stop.. she keeps hitting him, fighting him. As if she doesn't care for herself at all.

Anti-Monitor: No more, girl! I will not be touched by one such as you. You humans rush madly into death! I swear, though, it shall come soon enough. First, this one who calls you cousin. Then you and all the others! You shall be together in the mists of eternity!

Supergirl (E-167): No! You're not going to kill Superman! I won't allow it! You hear me?! All my life, I've considered life the greatest of all gifts. But you're a blasphemy of life! You don't deserve to survive.

Anti-Monitor: Stop it, girl! You are destroying my life-shell!

Dr. Light: She is a hero. Totally selfless and concerned only with others. While I have wasted my life away with selflessness.

Clark (E-167): Kara?

Dr. Light: No more, Supergirl, no more. Whatever happens here, you've shown me the truth.

Anti-Monitor: It's over, Supergirl! You have destroyed most of my body! I feel my energies waning! Thus, I can wait no longer. You are dead. You, your cousin, your friends, your worlds, all shall die with you!

Supergirl (E-167): The whole planet's shaking. His power is incredible. Dr. Light, listen to me. It's up to you to save Kal-El. My cousin. Superman. I know what I have to do and I need your cooperation.

Dr. Light: Anything you want. You can't know what you've already done for me!

Supergirl (E-167): When I move, take Superman, find the others! Get out of this Antimatter Universe as fast as you can! Move, Light, move!

[Supergirl flies straight into the Anti-Monitor]

Anti-Monitor: What are you doing, girl? You have sealed your fate!

[Energy stabalizes as the wave cancels out]

Anti-Monitor: No! They.. you have destroyed my machines!

Supergirl (E-167): As I'll destroy you. Your plans are finished. It's all over! Over!

Dr. Light: My God! They're locked in combat. He's killing her! I have to help you!

Supergirl (E-167): No! Go now!

Anti-Monitor: You turn in battle, girl? That is a fatal mistake!

Supergirl (E-167)): Oh, no!

[Anti-Monitor releases an explosive blast]

Clark (E-167): KARA!

Anti-Monitor: My body is destroyed! I cannot remain here! I need time to heal! I shall stand triumphant at the Dawn of Time!

Wonder Woman (E-76): Great Here! What happened in there!

Wally: Old man Flash from Earth-90 ghosted while destroying the device.

Clark: Oh my God!

John: It appears, we had another casualty.

[Superman is kneeling in front of his cousins battered body]

Clark (E-167): C'mon, Kara, don't give up. Please.. stay with us.

Supergirl (E-167): I... I can't. It's okay. I knew what I was doing. I wanted you to be safe. You mean so much to the world.

Clark (E-167): You succeeded in forcing him to retreat.

Supergirl (E-167): Thank, Rao! The worlds have a chance to live.

[Clark sheds a single tear]

Supergirl (E-167): You're crying. Please don't. You taught me to be brave.. and I was... I love you so much for what you are.. for how good you are..

Clark (E-167): Kara?

[Clark realizes that Kara has died and holds her body]

Clark (E-167): It's not fair! She shouldn't have died for me! Where is he? The Anti-Monitor! I'm gonna kill him!

Superman (E-96): No.

Clark (E-167): What, you'd let him get away with killing her?

Superman (E-96): Kara gave us all a chance to save our worlds. Don't let your hunger for vengeance destroy that chance.

Clark (E-167): You're right.

Clark: This place is falling apart. We've got to get out of here before Jon's strength fades!

[Clark (E-167) picks up Supergirl's body]

Clark (E-167): Yes.. I'm ready.

Five universes are frozen in time and space, not fully merged and not fully apart. But for now, they remain out of danger. The time distortion is mostly over and for now, life and death continue as usual. Such peace will not remain for long.


	10. Beyond the Silent Night

The papers are out. Everyone can see the headline. "Supergirl Dead!" Memorial services are being held today in Chicago.

Lana: This is Lana Lang for WGBS News. It has been said that a true hero stands for truth and justice. Well, those worlds certainly pertain to Supergirl, cousin of Superman. Supergirl, who yesterday sacrificed her life not only to save Superman, but thousands of others as well. To save our world and countless others. Thousands have gathered here in Chicago. Join us now in Lois Lane.

**The Funeral, Chicago**

Lois: Blue Lantern is the first to speak, Lana... I understand that she.. she is ready to begin.

Barbara: Kara is a hero. She was often my confidante and always my friend. Kara was a hero, who yes.. cared about herself.. but always seemed to care more for others. It is easy to dismiss the something special that she had that made her a hero because she had power far beyond that of mortal men. But a hero is not measured by what her power may be, but by the courage she shows in living and the warmth she shows in her heart. Ler her courage give us courage, let her love give us love and let her hope give us hope. Kara is a hero. She will not be forgotten.

**Fortress of Solitude, the Arctic**

Clark: I will miss you, Kara. The days seem shorter now. The nights much longer. Sometimes I forget how mortal we really are. I don't believe I'll ever forget that again. I remember when you landed here on Earth.

[Flashback to Smallville: 7x01 and 7x02]

[Kara saves the life of Lex Luthor]

Clark: I remember when you landed on Earth. A girl of eighteen filled with life and hope. Kara Kent, living with Ma. Practicing your powers each night. I remember how proud I was the day we revealed your presence to the world. And now Kara, you are gone. And I grieve. I live on. Hurt, but not disillusioned. Sad, but still hopeful that the dreams shared by you, me and all those others.. those with special powers and especially those with none... those dreams of peace and hope can still come true. We live on always remembering and honoring the past, but looking towards the future. Good-bye Kara Kent.. Supergirl. I will miss you forever.

"Is there beyond the silent night, an endless day? Is death a door that leads to light? We cannot say."

\- Declaration of the Free.


	11. The Race of His Life

**Netherverse, the Waverider (E-74)**

Ray: Sending all relevant data We have only located four of the seven Paragons needed to save the multiverse.

Harbinger: No need. All seven have been located. The Supergirl of Earth-167 died. The Anti-Monitor has fled for the time beng. We need to figure out a way to destroy him, permanently.

Cisco: Someone call for backup?

Iris: Cisco, thank goodness.

Cisco: I need another genius intellect, stat.

Ray: That's why I'm here.

Cisco: And that is a super doppelganger, which is super weird.

Ralph: Hi, hi, how are ya? Ralph Dibny, Elongated Man. Ready to help kick butt.

Frost: Ignore him. It's his first crossover.

Harbinger: Listen, the Anti-Monitor is still alive. Even though his machine might be down, he can still create his own wave. According to current calculations, the antimatter wave is still ripping its way across the multiverse.

Kara: We have to get everyone we can to safety.

Harbinger: Calculations still show that Earth-1 will be the last place for the wave to hit.

J'onn: I just heard from Alex. Winn and Mon-El suddenly appeared and Brainy no longer exists. Everyone we saved from Earth-38 is still otherwise accounted for.

Kara: Then we should bring as many people to Earth-1 as we can - in the time being.

Nate: Let's get a rescue team together, save who we can across the multiverse.

J'onn: I can use my psychic abilities to stay in connection with the Waverider.

Superman: And I'll go as well.

Kate: Supergirl?

Kara: I'll stay here. We have to find a way to get our world back.

**Antimatter Universe, Mobius' Realm**

Psycho-Pirate: He'll kill me, Flash! I know he will! He kept me alive only as long as I could manipulate the emotions of those he wanted to control. I failed him. My only prayer is that he died in the explosion that also killed that alternate Supergirl. He'll kill me. Wanna join me against him, Flash?

[A big thud as the Anti-Monitor arrives]

Anti-Monitor: That would not save you, Psycho-Pirate.

Psycho-Pirate: You don't look the same? What gives?

Anti-Monitor: Supergirl destroyed my outer shell. She almost destroyed me. It took time to construct a new outer shell. But I am ready now. We shall land on Qward and destroy the remaining Earths!

Psycho-Pirate: What? You're not killing me?

Anti-Monitor: No, Pirate. Not yet.

**Apokolips**

Dessad: Great Darkseid, look! It is the one we have been informed of. The destroyed of worlds. How should we stop him?

Darkseid: Silence your sniveling, Dessad. I have already takeen certain precautions. The Monitor indeed posesses the power to destroy even harsh Apokolips. But I have diverted all our energy to cloak our presence here. Let Earth's heroes battle the interloper to death. Shall they be victorious, the status quo will me maintained. Should he win, he will certainly be weaker for battle. And it shall be simple for me to see him destroyed. Remember, with patience comes victory. Remember that lesson, Dessad. It has served me well throughout eternity.

**Earth-1, Central City**

Frost: He's gotta be around here somewhere. Central isn't that large, and now that everything's almost back to normal, I should be able too. There he is.

Jax: Frost?

Frost: Jax, there's still a situation. Barry's still missing.

Jax: Hold on, I'm getting a message from Vixen.

**Netherverse, the Waverider (E-74)**

Amaya: Yes, you heard me right, Jefferson. I have Dr. Morrow right here, the man who originally built the Red Tornado. He's going to help in the repairs.

[Firestorm and Frost arrive]

Frost: This place has ridiculously advanced tech. Why did the Legends ever leave this place?

Heatwave (E-74): Reasons ain't important now, Frosty. Saving Mr. Roboto here's life is.

T.O Morrow: He's not really alive, you know. It's an android.

[Cyborg (E-167) arrives]

T.O Morrow: Hey, who are you?

Cyborg: Name's Cyborg and I got more than a passing knowledge of things like this. Only problem is that this thing is way out of my league. Only hope Atom can dig something up.

T.O Morrow: You said something about an Atom?

Cyborg: The Atom. Ryan Choi. Used to be with the League before he took off. Which is why they asked him to come back for this. He's inside Red Tornado's body.

Ryan: Everything's strange, Victor. This is beyond my scienctific abilities.

T.O Morrow: When I build 'em, I build 'em right.

Cyborg: Wipe the smirk off your face, Morrow, or I'll do it for you. Ryan, go for a face scan. We want to see what you're lokking at.

Ryan: Scanning.. Hope Morrow had better luck with this than I had.

T.O Morrow: That's not the insides I constructed! He's been changed!

Caitlin: That structure. It's unearthly. I'ts basically impossible to save him now.

**Los Angeles, California, Earth-1**

John Stewart (E-90): Here, I thought the Crisis was over. Well, I'm asked to do the League a favor. I might as well help out. There he is, the Blue Devil.

Dan: Green Lantern?

John: Get your pants on, Devil and we'll talk on the way. There's a Crisis brewing and we need all the help we can get.

Dan: I thought the Crisis was over. LA's smoggy as usual and everything's fine with the world.

Hey, I'm only playing messenger here.

**Netherverse, the Waverider (E-74)**

Dan: Okay. Why me? I'm not your big-brained scientist type.

T.O Morrow: You constructed your bio-suit, Blue Devil. You're familiar with these things. Besides, we're desparate.

Dan: Great. Those his insides?

T.O Morrow: Pretty sight, no?

Dan: Yeah, like your average splatter movie.

T.O Morrow: I'm going to remove his head now.

Dan: Doc, something's happening. His inside gizmos are glowing!

T.O Morrow: No matter, this will be over soon enough..

Dan: No! Stop, don't do it!

Ryan: What are you guys doing in there? Everything just went nuts!

Cyborg: Watch out!

[Red Tornado explodes]

Dan: Tornado's body exploding! My God, get off the ship.

[Morrow's body vanishes]

Dan: What?

**Lux Piano Bar, Los Angeles, California, Earth-1**

Mia: So why are we in LA.

Constantine: The pillars of magic are crumbling, leaving me the worse for wear, so I can't get us into Purgatory.

[In the Bar]

Lucifer: But don't worry, squire., Luckily, I know a guy. Oh, you're gonna love her. She's pretty much up for everything.

[John knocks on door]

[Lucifer opens the dor]

Constantine: Always a pleasure to see you, Lucy. It's time.

Lucifer: Excuse me, ladies. Seems like you're not the only ones who want a piece of me. I'll see you later. Johnny. I'd like to say it's a pleasure to see you on my Earth outside my club. It's not.

Mia: Hello.

Lucifer: Don't believe we've met. Lucifer Morningstar.

Diggle: Lucifer Morningstar, as in The devil.

Lucifer: Yes, exactly. So tell me. What is it you desire?

Mia: I... I, uh I desire to get my father back.

Lucifer: Daddy issues. Why didn't you say so?

Consantine: Look, I don't know if you know about Oliver Queen all that deeply, but he has shuffled off this mortal coil.

Lucifer: A soul retrieval, blah, blah, blah, the worlds are ending. It's all very Biblical, John.

Constanine: Okay, okay.

Lucifer: I'm only doing this 'cause I owe you for Maze.

Constantine: Yeah, you do.

Lucifer: [Referring to Diggle] You remind me of my brother, by the way tall, dark, annoyed by me.

Diggle: You gonna help us or not? Oh, flirt.

Lucier: The devil always sees through on a deal. Take this card. You'll have a limited time once inside Purgatory, and once the picture completely fades.

Constantine: Our souls will be decimated, blah, blah, blah.

Lucifer: And trapped in eternity forever, so I don't recommend it. Consider us even, John Constan-tine.

Constantine: Constantine.

Lucifer: Is it? I don't care. Always a pleasure doing business with mortals.

Mia: Eh? He forgot to tell us what to do.

**Purgatory**

Constantine: Did he, now? Ah. Welcome to Purgatory.

Mia: Looks a lot like Lian Yu.

Constantine: Which is Mandarin for "purgatory. Lovely little coincidence, eh?

Mia: Any idea why Dad's soul would choose to come here?

Constantine: Souls choose their prisons.

Diggle: This place must be what Oliver thinks about when being trapped for all eternity.

Constantine: It's a funny thing too, considering his memories are probably missing.

Diggle: What are you talking about?

Constantine: The second that Oliver's soul landed here, his memories would've been how can I put it? Squeegeed.

Mia: So we'll have to make him remember us.

Constantine: Bollocks. We'll have to get a move on as well. This card is already beginning to fade. Well, when you work with the devil you never know quite what you're getting.

**Antimatter Univere, Mobius 'Realm**

The Antimatter Universe stretches on for more than 32 zillion light years. There are 53 million worlds, more than 2 million containing life. At it's galactic center is Qward, a world born of darkness and evil. His warriors... weaponers oversee every step of the process. The cannon is almost repaired. And soon, the Multiverse will be destroyed.

Psycho-Pirate: Yes, I feel my powers returning. Just needed some time to recharge the ol' batteries. Hey, thunderer, speedy boy cause any problems while I was gone?

Thunderer: The constraining jel has prevented him from moving a muscle.

Psycho-Pirate: Scared, speedster? Soon, you will be. I can make scared, or terrified, or so despondent you want to kill yourself! In fact, I'd like you to whimper right now. Look me in the eye so I can turn you into a fearful crybaby!

Barry: Psycho-Pirate.. Eat jello!

Psycho-Pirate: Maybe your powers have returned, but so have mine!

Barry: I've been slowly increasing my inner vibrations! Until I could simply slip through your gelatin jail. As for you.. your thundering days are over!

[Barry hits the Thunderer]

Psycho-Pirate: Don't assume you've escaped me yet, speedster! Look into my eyes and let the fear creep in your soul!

Emotions slam into the scarlet speedster at the speed of thought. The Flash feels himself stiffen. But the crimson comet fights back. Resting, his pace quickens, but the pain increases. Resist! Resist! Resist!

Barry: No! No more! For days, you've done everything to humiliate me! Never again. Everything to destroy me! To destroy me friends! My family! You made me feel everything! Remember loves.. and hates that nearly tore me apart! You want hate, Psycho-Pirate! I'll show you what hate is all about!

[Another speedster arrives]

Eobard: Hate. That's a powerful word, Barry. Good to hear, your finally embracing it.

Barry: Thawne. What do you want? The world is ending.

Eobard: It's very simple, Barry. I want for you to die.

Barry: You're...

[Thawne's eyes glow black]

Eobard: Yes.

**Purgatory**

Diggle: We're gonna find him.

Constantine: You don't know that.

Mia: Dad's soul could be lost forever.

Diggle: Family's everything to Oliver. He'll come back to us.

[Oliver begins attacking them]

Diggle: Whoa, Oliver, Oliver! Oliver, wait, man. Listen to me. I see you, man, and I'm so sorry that I wasn't there to have your back during Crisis, but I'm here now. I need you to come back to us. You're my brother. I can't lose you, man. I can't lose you.

[Oliver begins to remember]

Oliver: Hey, John. Mia, you came.

Mia: Of course I did.

**Earth-167, Space, Brainiac's Ship**

In Space, above Earth-167, orbits the ship of the man machine called Brainiac. Within, some of the most powerful people to have ever lived. They are about to be joined by their final member. His name is T.O Morrow.

T.O Morrow: Where in the blazes am I? I was just aboard the Waverider, and then..

Amunet: Quite, all of you. I know what happened to Earth and you don't.

Grodd: Listen to the Blacksmith. She and I have witnessed this Crisis firsthand. Indeed, I was nearly slain by it.

Lex: But nonetheless, you were saved by the science of Brainiac and I.

Brainiac: Were it not for us, you would have perished. Indeed, our foe has either led or died. For even I, a living computer cannot detect his presence in either universe, ours or his. My calculations must be true. The Crisis he created is over. But the Earths are in chaos. Now it is time for us to strike! Listen, now. Lex Luthor of Earth-1 is to be our field commander.

Lex (E-167): Wait? Who appointed that second-rate lab rat our spokesmen. I'm the Luthor that's fought Superman for decades and hasn't spent any meaningful time in prison. Clearly my skills are far superior to his. You don't need him.

Brainiac: You speak logistically, Luthor, but this is my group, I make the decisions. But you are right, we don't need two Luthors.

[Brainiac blasts Luthor (E-167) with a device, killing him instantly.]

Brainiac: Farewell.

Lex: Good. Okay, here's our plan!

**Metropolis, Earth-167**

Warrior Angel fights through the crowds of Metropolis while Cyborg leaps from building top to building top. This isn't really much more weird than any other day in Central. Despite the seeming normalcy, the people know well otherwise.

Jimmy: Get your copy of the Planet right here! Time is falling apart. Will a caveman be in your neighborhood?

Tawny: This is Tawny Young, reporting from directly outside the Warp Zone. The one place our Earth touches another. And where time has run amok. Our pressent has merged with the past and future, creating a spectacular laboratory for the scientists gathered here today.

Lois (E-167): This is Lois Lane of what was the Daily Planet, and I'm here with time master, Rip Hunter.

Rip: Miss Lane, this time flux allows scientists spectacular possibility, to learn, however they must be careful too...

Jack Ryder: Dr. Jace, how do you think this time fulux will affect our criminal element?

Helga: It shouldn't affect anything.

Dr. Will Magnus: I'm sorry Ms. Snow, but this is just not my field of expertise. I'm an engineer. But still, this is incredible.

Bethany: Thank you, Dr. Will Magnus, creator of the Metal Men for your opinion.

Clark Kent (E-167): The man called Jon Kent will be adressing the leaders of all five Earths today at the United Nations at four this afternoon.

**Earth-1, 1942**

Little Sure Shot: You understand what happened here, Sgt. Rock?

Sgt. Rock: Wish I did, Little Sure Shot. But somethings don't haveta make sense when they happened in a war in that didn't make sense in the first place. C'mon now, you know nothing's ever easy in Easy Company. Whatever happened is over, and though some things changed, the world still lives. And we still got some Krauts to fight.

Flower Boy: Rock! Something's happenin' in the sky!

**Earth-167, the United Nations**

Lana: This is Lana Lang for WGBS news, live at the United Nations in New York. In moments the historical meeting will begin. The representatives of many worlds have arrived to report on what the press is calling the Crisis on Infinite Earths. At the dais is Pariah. Next to him is A.R.G.U.S Official on Earth-1, Lyla Michaels, also known as Harbinger. Next to her is Jon Kent, the young man who calls himself Superboy. No relation to ours.

Jon: And so it appears the wave which threatened our worlds has seemingly faded. Even my body, previously half-antimatter was reverted to it's usual positive matter state.

Harbinger: I have avaliable, information gathered by the Monitor.

Pariah: Please understand that although the linking of your worlds may be unacceptable, it is not dangerous..

**DEO, Earth-167**

Wonder Woman (E-167): Something wrong, Diana?

Wonder Woman (E-76): Yes.. That man... I look at him and I am reminded.. that he is the one who released the Anti-Monitor who destroyed my world.. and my family.

Wonder Woman (E-167): You can't blame Pariah forever.

Wonder Woman (E-76): I know. But allthough one day, I may forgive him for this dark deed, I will never forget.

**Antimatter Universe, Mobius' Realm**

Barry: Thawne. You had the whole length of this Crisis to attack me. Why now? WHY NOW?

Thawne: You'll see, Barry.

[Thawne hits Barry]

Psycho-Pirate: They're fighting. I'm safe!

[The fight gets closer to the cannon until]

Thawne: This is your time, Flash. You.. so many others will die.. it's pointless to bother almost.

Barry: It's never pointless too..

Thawne: See you in time, Flash..

[Thawne speeds off]

Barry: What the Hell?

**Antimatter Universe, Mobius' Realm, the Cannon **

Barry: My God! I knew the Anti-Monitor was bragging about his weapon. Now I know why. He's drawn together concentrated antimatter as his power source. I can feel it draining my energy. I'm getting weaker. It won't be too long before I'm powerless to stop it. The trouble is, I know as much as Thawne, Iris or anyone else what will happen to me if I'm successful. It's time for the Flash to vanish in Crisis. Because I have no choice. More than my life is at stake. Everything that's ever mattered to me. Anything that's important. The lives of everyone on Earth and throughout the Multiverse, in the present and future. That's what I'm fighting for now. I can feel myself slowing. My legs are stiff. But I can't let the pain stop me! I have to keep going faster than I ever have before against the flow of antimatter. I've gotta force the energies back into the machine. It's funny how your mind wanders when your so close to death. Mom and Dad.. long after you've been gone... I know you can't hear me.. but I love you so much. Iris.. apart for so long.. together for such a short time... Remember me, Iris. Remember how much I cared. Joe, Cecile, Harry, Wally, Cisco, Caitlin, Ralph, Singh, Oliver.. all the people I loved.. lord, it hurts so much.. please forgive me for leaving you like I did... understand why... please understand why...

**Antimatter Universe, Mobius' Realm **

Anti-Monitor: Can't you feel it? The cannon has been tampered with. It is the Flash! He has destroyed the outer casting. The energy is escaping. He will die for this.

**Purgatory**

Constantine: I hate to break up the reunion, but this really is our cue to make like a tree and get Oliver's soul back to his body.

Jim Corrigan: Oliver Queen.

Oliver: Who are you?

Corrigan: Jim Corrigan.

Constantine: Another one I know.

Corrigan: But I'm also someone else. A Spectre.

Diggle: Take a hike, crazy eyes.

Corrigan: In another life, I was a decorated police officer, a hero in my own right, but then I was called to a higher purpose. It's your turn now, Oliver. Control the Spectre. Bring the resistance and the spark will come. It is your destiny.

Oliver: What is my destiny?

Corrigan: To save everyone. Otherwise, all universes all the people you love will perish.

Oliver: I'm sorry, but I have to.

Mia: Dad, no.

Oliver: It's gonna be okay. It's going to be okay.

Diggle: What now?

Mia: Dad, wait.

Oliver: I love you, Mia.

**Antimatter Universe, Mobius' Realm, the Cannon**

Barry: I have to keep running.. no matter how much it hurts.. time.. I can feel the timestream all around me... the Monitor's opening a temporal portal or.. keep running, Barry, gotta keep running.. Wally?

Wally: Felt I had to join you guys or.. Flash?

Barry: My God! I'm moving so fast I'm going back through time!

Batman: Flash? But he disappeared?

Barry: Help - someone! Anyone! Please! There's hope.. there's always hope.. Time to save the world! Time.. back in time.. Do what you have to... we must save the world! We must save the world..!

[Barry disappears, exploding in a flash of lightning]

Anti-Monitor: My cannon! He has destroyed my cannon!

**Earth-167, United Nations**

Pariah: Do you have any questions?

UN Person: It is well and good you have assured us our worlds are safe, yet admittedly, you have no proof that we are, or that this "time flux" will remain contained to the area in which it is now.

[Pariah starts disappearing]

Pariah: No! It's happening again! The forces of evil churn in me! I am being drawn elsewhere!

From the press galley to the floor of the general assembly, there is a sudden panic at Pariah's dissapearence. But the very different mechanical-looking face that appears in his place invokes a very different kind of terror.

**Netherverse, the Waverider (E-74)**

Cisco: Oh my God! I think I just vibed the end of the world.

Caitlin: What did you see?

Cisco: Red skies... they come back.. the shadow demons... the Anti-Monitor... Barry..

[Mia, Constantine and Diggle arrive]

Sara: What happened?

Mia: Dad wouldn't come back with us.

Diggle: I'm sorry, Sara.

[Pariah arrives]

Pariah: No..

[Something else marches into the Waverider]

Anti-Monitor: It was someone's recording of me that once said if you want something to be done right, you have to do it yourself. That time is now. The Infinite Earths shall come to an end.

Leonard (AI): I regret to inform your that Earth-X is. Earth-90. 167...77... Earth-1 is gone.

Pariah: I know what I have to do..

He sends out seven signals...

Batman sees it.. he jumps in

Wally sees it.. and he runs towards it..

Superman sees the signal... he accepts

Wonder Woman sees it... she is engulfed by Pariah's light before the wave hit

John saw the light.. and he went into it

J'onn saw the signal and accepted it..

Kendra sees the signal.. and she runs into it.

Leonard (AI): The wave will hit the ship in 28 seconds..

Anti-Monitor: Where did you send them? Somewhere you can't touch 'em.

Clark: Wherever they are, they're gonna fight you.

Kara: By any means necessary.

Jefferson: To their very last breath.

[The Waverider is engulfed by the wave]

**Vanishing Point**

Bruce: What the hell just happened? Where are we?

Kendra:This is the Vanishing Point.

Wally: What does that mean?

Kendra: It's a point outside of time and space.

John (E-90): What happened to the Waverider and the others? The Anti-Monitor attacked us.

Diana (E-76): Pariah must have sent us here knowing that the Anti-Monitor couldn't follow.

Wally: Well, we have to go back. We have to go back right now!

Clark (E-96): Wally, we can't. They're gone.

Bruce: Something's wrong. Someone else is trying to come through.

[Lex appears]

Clark (E-96): Lex, what did you do?

Lex: Well, I held the Book of Destiny and I saw you seven Paragons due to be stranded at the Vanishing Point, and I thought destiny could use a little rewrite.

Kendra: So what do we do now?

**Purgatory**

Oliver feels it as much as anyone else. He senses the universal disruption around him. He senses that time has been upended, drowned through a tidalwave of chaos. He senses a move to destroy all reality. And so in frustrated anger and futile protest, he screams. For it is the scream of one who stands as weak as a helpless insect, yet whose power is as great as God himself. He is the Spectre! What he fears may destroy them all!


	12. Death at the Dawn of Time

**Maltus, Eons Ago**

Xneen: Are we ready?

Krona: Just about.

Xneen: You better suit up.

Krona: I love you.

Xneen: I love you. will be temporal jump trial one.

Krona: All systems nominal. I look ridiculous. Is this really the height of fashion at the Dawn of Time?

Xneen: The suit provides a shield against

Both: The coronal radiation My body will be yes, yes, yes.

Krona: I'm familiar with the jingle, but you couldn't have designed something a tad less bulky? Remind me again, why did I marry you? You have a thing for men of towering ambition. Are you seeing this quantum flux cascade? I am just a time traveler here, my love.

Xneen: Engaging quantum portal.

Krona: Field is stabilizing.

Xneen: The portal is engaging.

Krona: Next stop the Dawn of Time. I am in the temporal zone. Oh, I wish you could see this, Xneen. The birthplace of all creation. It is beautiful.

[Computer Beeping]

[Alarm Blaring]

Xneen: Krona, I'm getting readings here I don't understand. Your presence has corrupted the zone somehow. It's releasing radiation I've never seen before.

Krona: I think I think this might be anti-matter.

Xneen: You have to get out of there. Get out of there right now!

[Signal Breaking Up]

Krona: Xneen Xneen, can you hear me? Something went wrong. I do not think this is the Dawn of Time.

Xneen: No, itis. It just isn't the Dawn of Time of our universe.

Krona: What?

Xneen: You breached the wall between our universe and its opposite.

Krona: An anti-universe?

Xneen: Your body was suffused with coronal radiation. The suit couldn't contain it. Krona, can you hear me? I'm sorry, my love.

Krona: My towering ambition has doomed us all. My god!

Perpetua: Welcome, Krona.

**Vanishing Point**

John: Dear Shayera. So, you're dead along with, well, everyone. Everyone who's ever lived every. Me.. I'm supposed to be a Paragon, one of the 7 people who are supposed to be the Multiverse's last chance. I don't see it. The so-called Paragon of Destiny, she doesn't even believe in tomorrow anymore. The Paragon of Justice spends every day working himself to the bone, training for a fight that will never come. The Paragon of Humanity just meditates for hours on end. The Paragon of Love has lost hers And me, I spend my days trying to repurpose the broken technology of this place to find us a way out.

Lex: Careful, careful.

John: Narcissist, sociopath, evil genius. There are a lot of ways to describe Lex Luthor.

Lex: Agh! Idiot! Why couldn't I be trapped at the Edge of Eternity with someone possessing more than 250 IQ points?

Bruce: Shut the Hell up, Lex.

John: But I find all around douchebag to be the most descriptive. As for Wally West, AKA the Flash, AKA the Paragon of Hope, he's just gone. Missing.

Leonard: Attention everyone!

John: Ah yes, Leonard Snart. The man who calls himself Captain Cold. Where I come from, he's a murderous sociopath. But here, he's a hero. A legend. A man who fell into the Vanishing Point to save his friends from certain death at the hands of time lord pirates.. it's weird, but the guy's actually been quite useful.

Kendra: What, you guys building modern art now?

John: Team.

Lex: We're repurposing leftover time masters tech.

Bruce: Lex and I think we've retrofitted it into a teleportation device.

Diana (E-76): To teleport us to where exactly?

Clark (E-96): Diana makes a good point. There is no there out there anymore.

Kendra: So we send somebody to test it.

John: I'll go.

Bruce: No. We've lost too many good people already.

Diana (E-76): Thanks for volunteering, Lex.

Lex: Well, that's very cold. Is it because I killed your friends?

Diana (E-76): Start it up.

Clark (E-96): If this works We get out of here, we defeat the Anti-Monitor, and we find a way to get all the people we lost back.

[Teleporter Powering Up]

Clark (E-96): Perhaps it was too much to hope for. Is there some way you can get it to work?

Lex: It was a longshot to begin with.

Bruce: Watch out!

Leonard: Scarlet.

Wally: Ugh! Where am I? Where am I? The Vanishing Point.

Kendra: You've been gone for months.

Wally: What are you what are you talking about? I just left two seconds ago.

Bruce: To go where?

Wally: To the Speed Force. I didn't I couldn't it was like It was like running into a mountain at Mach 10. I couldn't. There's no way out of here.

**Purgatory**

[People Shouting and Grunting]

Corrigan: What did you see?

Oliver: Everything. I see everything now.

Corrigan: Then you're ready.

Oliver: Why would you make me relive all that?

Corrigan: Every fight, every punch you've thrown, every kick you've landed, every arrow you've fired, they have all led you here to this moment, to the ultimate fight.

Oliver: Who am I fighting?

Corrigan: Not who.

Oliver: What.

Corrigan: The Anti-Monitor. The Monitor's adversary. Not just adversary. A being who stands against all there ever was or will be, the apocalypse itself given life and form and terrible purpose.

Oliver: How do I beat him? With help.

Corrigan: It's time to get your friends.

**Vanishing Point **

Kendra: Wally, wait. You look spent. You need to rest.

Wally: No. I'm fine. I have to try again.

Kendra: Wally, that's a bad idea, okay? The effort alone could kill you.

Wally: It's better than just staying here.

Kendra: We're not gonna let you kill yourself.

Wally: Get out of my way!

Kendra: Wally! - We're not letting you go anywhere.

Wally: So try and stop me!

Kendra: In the condition you're in, Wally, it's not gonna be that hard.

Clark (E-96): Cut it out! Whatever's going to happen is not going to include us turning on each other.

Kendra: Maybe you're right. Maybe the Speed Force is our last, best hope.

Oliver: It is. The Speed Force is the key to saving you. It's the key to saving everyone.

Batman: Green Arrow?

Oliver: Yes and no. It's complicated.

John: Nice outfit.

Leonard: Heh. Very sith.

J'onn: Oliver?

Oliver: I am Oliver Queen, but I'm also something more.

Clark (E-96): More what?

Oliver: Some might call me a ghost, a Spectre that's in tune with the entire multiverse.

Wally: So there's still a multiverse out there?

Oliver: No. It's gone, replaced with its antithesis. An anti-matter universe. Which we need to prevent from happening. Right now, the Anti-Monitor is at the Dawn of Time, fighting to make permanent his destruction of worlds.

Kendra: Then we go there, and we end him.

Oliver: He's extremely powerful. The 9 of us might not be enough.

Leonard: We need a backup plan. This is too important to throw away.

Clark (E-96): You have our attention.

Oliver: Several millennia ago on a planet named Maltus, Krona attempted to travel to the birth of the universe but instead opened a breach to the anti-matter universe where he was approached by a sixth dimensional being called Perpetua who turned him into the Monitor.

Lex: So the Monitor gave us the Anti-Monitor.

Oliver: Correct. So while some of us fight at the Dawn of Time, others must go to Maltus.

Wally: And prevent Novu from freeing his doppelganger? I'm in.

Clark (E-96): Travel to an alien world? Absolutely.

Lex: Same.

[Everyone stares at him]

Lex: Come on. You know you don't want to risk letting me out of your sight for even a millisecond.

Wally: We can get to both through the Speed Force, but I can't get into the Speed Force right now.

Oliver: It's probably because there's no multiverse left, but you said you're in tune with the multiverse.

Wally: Does that include the Speed Force?

Oliver: What you're asking me is very dangerous, Wally.

Wally: But possible.

Oliver: You could give me the energy boost I need.

Clark: Please. We have to do this.

Wally: Everyone's lives depend on it.

Oliver: I've unlocked your potential, Wally.

Wally: By touching my head?

Oliver: Use this power with caution. Do you trust me?

Wally: Are you Oliver Queen?

Oliver: Yes.

Wally: Then if you're any thing like the one I know, I trust you with every cell of my body.

Oliver: Good. Now run, Wally. Run.

**Maltus, Eons Ago**

Clark (E-96): Thanks for the kind assist.

John: Why doesn't this alien forest look more alien? Let's focus.

Lex: Krona could be anywhere, and it's not like we can just do an Internet search for him. Well, actually, maybe we can. Look at that. Any city that large has to be a bureaucracy.

Clark (E-96): And?

Lex: Well, bureaucracies require some form of central data bank to function. We find that, we find Krona.

Clark (E-96): That's actually not a bad idea.

**Speed Force**

Wally: Is this the Waverider or-?

Oliver: Not exactly. You're in the Speed Force, Wally.

Wally: What happened to you? You're not Spectrey anymore.

Oliver: Oh. Well, I'm lost. I'm out there somewhere in the Speed Force, too. Right.

The Anti-Monitor attacked. We were separated, and I am utilizing various pieces of my essence to keep me, Kendra, Diana, Snart, J'onn, and Bruce together.

Wally: That's why I'm here. This... This is where the battle happened.

Oliver: Right. There are few things more powerful in the universe than memory and connection. I am using our memories of our friends and closest allies to keep all of us from falling out of the Speed Force.

Wally: Wait. What happens if they fall out?

Oliver: We'll be consumed by anti-matter. I can buy you time, Wally, but you need to get to each of us.

Wally: I mean, the Speed Force is infinite. I could never know where to begin to look.

Oliver: Remember, Wally, memories and connections. You need to consider our greatest victories, our most crushing defeats, the moments when the bonds between us were forged. The bonds were forged. Now do this, Wally. Because you have to.

[Gasps]

Barry (E-213): Um, hello?

[Gasps]

[Exhales]

Wally: What the hell is this?

Barry (E-213): I'm asking myself the same question literally.

Wally: No. This... this can't be happening. This you what are you doing here?

Barry (E-213): Well, I'll tell you that when you tell me where here is. Is this cosplay? Oh. Do you want a selfie, bro?

Wally: I'm sorry. No, no. We're not no. I'm also the Flash.

Barry (E-213): You're also the what? - The Flash? - The Flash? - The Flash.

Wally: It's complicated.

Barry (E-213): I like your outfit. It seems comfy.

Wally: I was thinking yours is pretty cool. Smooth. Seems safe and It's breathable.

Barry (E-213): I'm Barry Allen.

Wally: I'm Wally West.

Barry (E-213): No! - What? What does that mean?

Wally: How can this This should be impossible now.

Barry (E-213): Should be impossible now?

Wally: You don't know about the Oh, my God.

Barry (E-213): Don't do this to me. I don't know about the what?

Wally: Are you okay? - Oh, my God.

Barry (E-213): I told Victor this was possible.

[Barry of E-213 disappears]

Wally: What the Hell is happening?

[Barry Allen appears]

Barry: You.. You were the Flash of Earth-167.. You were one of the Paragons..

Wally: It can't be.. you.. you're.. Barry Allen. Barry Allen of Earth-1.

Barry: Wally, listen. I don't have much time left. I have a plan.

Wally: What's the plan?

Barry: The Dawn of Time. All Krona needs to see is something different. That will change everything.. There just needs to be a spark to save everything..

Wally: What does that mean? Where are you?

Barry: It doesn't matter now. What does matter is that you get everyone there. Run, Wally, run.

**Maltus, Eons Ago**

Clark (E-96): What does this mean?

[Lex Whistling]

Clark (E-96): What do you think you're doing?

Lex: What you should have done the moment fleet feet dropped us off here. Checked out the lay of the land, looked for hidden dangers. We are on an alien world. Any number of chest busters or predators could be lying in wait. Don't you capes ever watch a movie? You know what?

Clark (E-96): Whatever it is you're planning, I'm gonna figure it out, and I'm gonna stop you.

Lex: I doubt that. In a contest of mind over muscle, mind wins every time, but here. Let me make it easy for you. Ask me what I'm up to. Go ahead.

Clark (E-96): All right. What are you up to?

Lex: Universal salvation. Oh, I probably unh! Should have mentioned that I gave myself a few upgrades when I checked "The Book of Destiny" out of the library.

Clark (E-96):What are you doing?

[Lex knocks Clark out]

Lex: God, I am so tired of answering that question.

**Star City, Fall 2014**

[Newscasters reporting on Sara's death]

Laurel [Mourning the loss of her sister silently.

[Bruce stands in the back, until Ray looks at him]

Ray: Bruce Wayne?

**Fall 2016, the Invasion**

[Shrieking]

Oliver: I want to limit your involvement in this.

Kara: Why? Because I'm an alien? I also happen to be your biggest weapon.

Oliver: You're an unknown quantity, and this isn't personal.

Kara: Except that's exactly how this feels.

Oliver: When I when I started living this life, I was going up against human threats alone, and I could handle that. Then there were metahumans, and I could handle that. I just discovered that there are multiple Earths, and I was brainwashed aboard an alien spacecraft.

Kara: I'm sure that was unnerving.

Oliver: I don't get unnerved. When I go up against something new, I push back. Right or wrong, it's who I am, and it's what I do, so I am asking you for just a little bit of space so that I can draw a line somewhere so that I can claw back just a small sense of normalcy.

J'onn: I'm afraid we're well past normal.

Kara: J'onn, what are you doing here?

J'onn: That is a very long story.

**Maltus, Eons Ago**

John: Clark? Clark? Man, you gotta get up. We still have a Krona to stop.

Clark (E-96): Thank you, son.

John: I think Lex pulled a Luthor on us.

Clark (E-96): On the bright side, I haven't been knocked unconscious on an alien planet billions of years in the past before. It's pretty much the same as being knocked unconscious on Earth in the present.

John: Your bones don't really break. You'll be fine.

Clark (E-96): Thanks. We need to catch up to Lex.

John: How do you know where he's headed?

Clark (E-96): Well, before he knocked me out, he said was looking for universal salvation. Part of Lex's weird hero complex. On any Earth that's Lex's basic philosophy: Save World, Hate Superman. The universal part is new, and if I know him, he's looking to mess with Krona's experiment, change history to his advantage.

John: He really is a selfish asshat, isn't he?

Clark (E-96): He's a poisonous snake that's constantly biting at your feet. We need to go. Up, up and away!

**Fall 2018, During the Elseworlds Crisis**

Oliver: It's over, Deegan!

Deegan: No. I decide when the story ends! All right.

Wally: Come on, Oliver. Where are you?

[Groaning]

Clark: Agh! I wasn't here for this.

Lois: Told you you'd catch me.

Kara: Thanks for the save. With a magic arrow, no less.

Oliver: It's a gift from the Monitor. Barry? - Hey. Did you go out shopping for a new costume while you were supposed to be out saving the world? What? Uh, no.

Wally: No. It's a crazy, long story, and you wouldn't believe me if I told you. Can I talk to you for a minute? Please.

Oliver: Excuse us. Are you okay?

Wally: What I'm about to tell you isn't gonna make any sense, but I'm not Barry Allen and you're not really h-here right now. You're actually - In the Speed Force.

Oliver: I remember. I remember everything.

Wally: Okay. Well, in that case That arrow from the Monitor. Barry told me everything.

Oliver: I didn't want to burden him with the choice I made.

Wally: The choice to do what?

Oliver: Barry and Kara. They were fated to die saving the world.

Wally: Right before you died, you said you'd given up everything for Barry and Kara. You made some kind of Devil's Bargain with the Monitor to save us, didn't you?

Oliver: No. It wasn't a Devil's Bargain, Wally, and I'd make it again in a second.

Wally: It cost you your family, Oliver. It cost you your life.

Oliver: Dying's the easy part. The dead are at peace, but the real heroes are the ones who have to keep going. Go find the others.

**Star City, Fall 2014**

Diggle: Laurel. Laurel, it's time. It's time to put her to rest.

Laurel: What am I supposed to tell my parents? My father, he He has a bad heart. He won't live through this. It should have been me. She was the true hero.

Diggle: A hero sets an example, Laurel So follow hers. Wear the mask. Be the Canary. That's how you keep your sister alive.

[Kendra and Diana watch from the background]

**Maltus, Eons Ago**

[Boom]

[Gasps.]

Lex: Oh, boy.

Xneen: Engaging quantum portal.

Lex: I wouldn't do that.

Krona: Xneen?

Lex: No. No, obviously. Hi. Lex Luthor. I'm here to make you an offer I won't let you refuse.

Krona: How did you get in here?

Lex: Our security protocols are A joke, but the fact that I was able to circumvent them with astonishing ease is exactly why you need to listen to me.

Krona: Xneen?

Lex: Is taking a little nappy time. Not to worry.

Krona: So you are a scientist.

Lex: Tell me you're not intrigued by what I have to say, or do you get regular visits from humans with future knowledge? Speak. The experiment you're conducting will not only destroy you but your planet and your wife. Another ancients zealot.

Krona: I am so sick Don't know who they are.

Lex: I'm not even from this universe. What I am from is the future, so I know exactly how your little time-jumping experiment will go wrong, and I am willing to share my future knowledge with you. And in return? Well, I don't cotton to aliens, but you will soon have certain abilities that I will need in order to deal with some, shall we say, super problems popping up in my world.

Krona: I do not have any abilities.

Lex: Stick with me, kid. So what do you say? Team up? The Brave and the Bald?

Krona: Who are you?

**Star City, Fall 2014**

Wally: Hey. Uh, this is awkward. Long story short, you guys aren't really you guys, and none of this is really actually happening.

Diggle: What are you talk hey! Hey! Don't you touch her!

[Gasping]

Bruce: Wally? What's happening?

Wally: It's a long, very weird story. I'll catch you up on the way.

Kendra: On the way to where?

Wally: Like I said, you guys aren't really here.

Diana (E-76): The Speed Force?

Bruce: I can only assume.

Wally: We were moving through the Speed Force when we were attacked.

Kendra: Uh, by someone called The Anti-Monitor.

Diggle: Doesn't even sound like an actual name.

Diana: We're all trying to stop him. We're working together. The two of you work together.

Kendra: I know you don't trust each other. Right now, I know you don't even like each other, but all that changes. In fact, we all come to depend on each other. We all come to trust each other.

Diggle: Why are you telling us this now?

Kendra: This seems to be a pattern with you. You don't trust people. They don't trust you. Then all of that changes, and the bond between you is stronger than iron.

**Maltus, Eons Ago**

Lex: So basically, you tore a little hole in the space-time continuum, opened a doorway into something called the anti-matter universe. Matter and anti-matter cannot coexist. Hence a lot of bad stuff happening that we would just as soon not have happen, so I think what we need to do is adjust the ronstrom coefficient.

[Metal creaking, clatter]

Clark (E-96): Lex, we need to talk.

John: Krona, do not trust this man with anything! Give him a knife for his food, and no matter how much he thanks you for the dinner, he'll stab you right in the back with it.

Lex: Or the front. I'm not choosy.

Clark (E-96): Last time, you caught me by surprise. That's not gonna happen again. Get Krona out of here.

John: Come with me, sir, please.

Krona: Xneen! Okay. Listen to me. Whatever you do, you can't open that portal. The hairless one warned me.

Lex: No. This isn't a warning kind of situation. This is a don't do it at any cost kind of situation.

Krona: It is my life's work.

Clark (E-96): Trillions of lives, an infinite number, will be lost if you go through with it. It's not worth it.

Krona: You just show up here as if by magic and demand belief.

John: The fact we're here at all should be enough to convince you.

Krona: You are aremarkable individuals.

John: Funny. A new friend of mine just told me I'm special. I didn't believe him until now.

Clark (E-96): Does it count as a double cross if we never trusted you in the first place?

Lex: Why do you Kryptonians always have to take things so personally?

Clark (E-96): You tried to kill multiple Supermen throughout the Multiverse, including me and then you joined up with Brainiac and the Legion of Doom to take over three worlds in the name of "salvation.'

Lex: All I did was fight for the greater good, something you never had the courage to do. Don't take it personally.

John: Hey! Stop trying to kill each other you're screwing up the plan. I got through to Novu.

Lex: You just ruined a perfectly good bad guy plan, you know that, Stewart?

**The Dawn of Time**

Clark (E-96): Where are we?

John: At the Dawn of Time.

Lex: We arrived, and he was already here The Anti-Monitor.

John: That's impossible. I got through to him. I know I did.

Anti-Monitor: Some fates are inescapable. The Sixth Dimension cannot be stopped.

**The Speed Force**

Oliver: All of you, listen to me. This is why you were selected. You're Paragons.

Wally: Yeah. I'm still a little unclear on what all that means.

Oliver: It means you're powerful enough to hold the line, to buy us the time we need.

Diana (E-76): To do what? Rebirth the universe.

Kendra: What, like, a do-over? The Dawn of Time is the only place it can happen.

Wally: The spark is coming. We fan the flame.

Leonard: And how exactly do we do that?

Oliver: You'll know when it's time.

Kendra: Why do you cosmic types always have to be so obtuse?

Oliver: If I knew, I'd tell you. I don't. All I have is trust. Do you trust me?

Wally: With every cell in my body.

Oliver: Let's do this.

**The Dawn of Time**

[Shadow Demon Growls]

Snart: Die, you two-dimensional freaks!

Kendra: Unh! That's for Oliver!

Lex: Idiots! If anyone's gonna take over the universe, it's gonna be me!

[Shadow Demon Shrieks]

[Explosions]

Anti-Monitor: It is too late. After 10 Billion Years, I shall be victorious.

Oliver: No, you won't be.

Anti-Monitor: Such confidence. You believe Corrigan prepared you for this fight.

Oliver: I believe my entire life prepared me for this fight.

Anti-Monitor: All life ends. Only death is eternal. Only I am eternal.

Oliver: We'll see about that.

Snart: Is this typical for you guys, saving the world?

Clark (E-96): Absolutely, son.

Wally: This really isn't that typical.

Kendra: The Legends and I usually messed things up for the better!

John: Focus! We're in the fight of our lives here.

Bruce: I have an idea. We need an army. Lex still has a page from the book, right?

Lex: What are you suggesting, Batman?

Bruce: I'm suggesting that as the 7 Paragons, Captain Cold and Lex Luthor, we might have enough power to bring us an army.

John: The Heroes of our worlds.

Wally: Let's do this.

[Everyone places their hands on the book]

Wally: Hope

Clark (E-96): Truth

Bruce: Justice!

Diana (E-76): Love

Kendra: Destiny

J'onn: Humanity

John: Willpower

Leonard: Life

Lex: and Death

[Portals open everywhere as heroes emerge]

From Earth-167 was Clark Kent, Superman. Along with him was Batman, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern, Green Arrow, Aquaman, Martian Manhunter, Superboy, the Wonder Twins, Metamorpho, Speedy, Arsenal, Grace Choi, Warrior Angel, Cyborg, Black Canary, Hawkman and Hawkgirl, Stargirl, Dr. Mid-Nite and many others.

From Earth-3 was Jay Garrick, the man only called the Flash!

From Earth-2 was Jesse Quick, the fastest woman alive and her father, Harry Wells, a genius to rival Lex Luthor. Along with them were King Shark, Black Canary and Dr. Light.

From Earth-77 was Black Lightning and he was ready to save his world. Along with him were his daughters, Thunder and Lightning and his allies Geo-Force, Peacemaker, Question, Technocrat and Grace Choi.

From Earth-90 was Nightshade and his counterpart, the Deadly Nightshade.

From Earth-X were Uncle Sam and all his Freedom Fighters.

From Earth-9 were Hawk and Dove, along with Beast Boy, Starfire and Ravager.

From Earth-51 was Scott Free, the World's Greatest Escape Artist, Mr. Miracle

Survivors of Earth-38 grouped as the SuperFriends, Supergirl, Alex Danvers, Winn Schott, Mon-El, the Guardian, Miss Martian, Maxima, Agent Liberty and many more.

From Earth-1 were many great heroes. Team Arrow, lead by John Diggle along with Wild Dog, Black Canary II and III, Ragman, Mr. Terrific, Mia Queen, Arsenal, Speedy, Nyssa al Ghul and the Huntress. Team Flash: Vibe, Frost and Elongated Man. From across time were the Legends of Tomorrow, White Canary, the Atom, Citizen Steel, Nora Darhk, Behrad, Heatwave, Wolfie and many more. Even some villains joined in, Deathstroke, Cupid, Bronze Tiger, Talia al Ghul and many others joined the fray.

And finally the sorcerers: The Hellblazer John Constantine, Zatanna Zatara, Sargon, Raven, Dr. Fate, Captain Marvel, Swamp Thing, Blue Devil and Madame Xanadu all led by the one and only Phantom Stranger.

Anti-Monitor: Now matter how many you have it is futile. All it gives me is more energy. The Multiverse must be destroyed. It will only be my hand he sees.

Pariah: Somebody help us!

And now they fight.

Anti-Monitor: No one can stop me!

Oliver: Think twice. Mobius of Qward. You have failed this universe! Aztar! I know release you!

[Thunder strikes as the Spectre leaves Oliver's body and grows.]

Anti-Monitor: You dare to fight me.

Spectre: No. I dare, cruel one! I will stop you. As you have absorbed the power of these great earthly heroes, I now absorb the power of sorcerers. Their magicks flow into me. Their powers become mine!

Phantom Stranger: We resist you, Monitor and we do not surrender.

Zatanna: Back into your pit, Mobius.

Madame Xanadu: And we will force your return to Hell!

[Screaming is heard from the background]

Dr. Fate: Concentrate! Spectre needs more power! Anti-Monitor resists us! He must be contained!

Spectre: Screams

[Lightning arrives]

Wally: Barry.

Spectre: It's almost time.

Oliver: The spark has been lit. Wait.. Wally, what do you mean, Barry?

Wally: That's what's left of was his plan. Be the spark. Reignite the universe.

Barry: [Screams]

[The heroes disappear besides for the Paragons, Snart, Oliver, Lex and Barry]

Oliver: What the.. Oh my God!

[Wally grabs Oliver and speeds over to Barry]

[Coughing]

Barry: I need both of you to watch over my family.

Oliver: Hey, Barry. They're gonna be fine, all right? You're gonna be fine.

Barry: You did it. You all did you all did it. The Spectre..you.. Snart.. they all had a part to play.

Oliver: Did what? What did we do?

Barry: Just look.

Wally: Barry, we saw, but what is it?

Barry: It's the new universe.

Oliver: It's kind of small for a universe.

Barry: Wait for it. It's almost time, almost time. There. You did it.

Wally: No, Barry, you did it, okay, and that's why you got to come back with us, so we need you to hang on, okay?

Barry: Wally, this is just what the Monitor said would happen. Oliver, I'm sorry..

Oliver: No. What?

Barry: There was an end... And there's a beginning.

Oliver: Dying is the easy part.

Barry: That's what you've always said, Ollie. I'm at peace. The real heroes here.. They're the ones that have to keep going. So keep going... And don't ever stop. This world, this new world It needs both of you. It needs the Flash... and it needs the Green Arrow.

[Barry dies]

Wally: An end. And a beginning. Thank you, Barry.

[Screen fades to black]

"O why should the spirt of mortal be proud? Like a fast-flitting meteor, a fast-flying cloud, A flash of the lightning, a break of the wave, He passes from life to the rest in his grave."

\- William Knox, Mortality


	13. New Earth

It is a cold and frosty morning in Metropolis in December 2019. Coffee and tea begin to brew as yawns replace snores.

**Apartment 3-9, 344 Clinton Street**

Clark (E-96): Uhh. What a horrible dream. It was the end of my Earth. Kal-El's. Countless others. But it's obvious everything's the way it always has been. I'm home an what's with the decor? Lois must've redone the apartment. I must have been exhausted because I can't remember anything. Lois probably went to work and let me sleep late. Obviously I needed it.

**The Daily Planet, Metropolis**

[Clark walks into the Editor's office as if nothing has changed]

Clark (E-96): Tension in the Middle East. Impeachment scandal. Normal and Boring. When are things going to

Perry White: Great Ceasar's Ghost! Who in the blazes are you and what are you doing in my office? And my chair? Take a look, pal. See the name on the door? It says White.. Perry White.. not Joe Schmoe or whoever you are.

Clark (E-96) - Perry White? This must be Earth-167.

[Perry picks up his name board]

Perry: Now unless this is your name, get out of here.

Clark (E-38): Ah, I heard the commotion. There you are, Uncle Clark.

Perry: Kent. I should've releasid you were behind this. What is going on here?

Clark: Uhh.. sorry, Perry, this is my Uncle Clark, the one I was named after.

Lois (E-38): So that's Clark's uncle, two peas in a pod. Absentmindedness runs in the family.

Jimmy (E-167): Nice to know there are some consistent things in the universe, eh, Lois?

Clark (E-96): I thought it had all been a dream, but somehow I woke up here on Earth-38.

Clark: It's no problem. I'll fly with you to New York, to the Warp Zone bridge between Earths.

Clark (E-96): The sooner I get to the bottom of this, the happier I'll be. It's been too long since I saw Lois.

[The two Clarks begin to fly]

Clark (E-96): Y'know, you ought to consider truly settling down with your Lois. Nothing like a good marriage.

Clark: I'll keep that in mind. I'm still puzzled over what happened at the Dawn of Time. I remember that Green Arrow released the Spectre and there was a battle with the Anti-Monitor. There was a Flash of Lightning and all of a sudden, I was back on Earth.

[Clark (E-167) sees them and flys up to them]

Clark: You're the Superman of Earth-167.

Clark (E-167): Yes. But I went through the weirdest experience. I woke up at my old apartment in Metropolis, where I lived before I retired. I found no reference of Kara's death in the papers.

Clark (E-96): Well, Kal-El and I are headed to the Warp Zone in New York. Feel free to join us.

[They arrive]

Clark (E-167): What zone?

Clark: There's Washington Square. But where's the police cordon to keep people out?

[A police officer sees Superman]

Marv: Superman? Hey, this is great. I'm officer Wolfman. Wow! Meeting Superman himself, wow.

Clark: Officer, what happened to the police cordon?

Marv: Cordon? Sorry Superman, nothing like that here for the past few months. Say, your friend has a great uniform too. It looks like your old one. But didn't he get the 's' all wrong?

[The Supermen take to the sky]

Clark (E-96): He didn't know me.. this is is either Earth-38 or another universe entirely.

Clark (E-167): Wasn't it destroyed though? The cop didn't even notice me. This ain't Earth-167 either. Something's up.

Clark: You, have a good point, Clark. Maybe this is a merged Earth-1? Maybe we should go to Central City to see if Team Flash has any answers. Provided this is what I think this is.

**Central City**

Clark: Look at that sign.

Clark (E-167): Central and Keystone.

Clark: Well here's STAR Labs.

**Central City, STAR Labs**

Jay: I was wondering when you three would show up. The Keystone-Central City problem.

Clark (E-96): You actually recognize me? You actually know me?

Jay: Of course I do, Clark. You're the Superman of Earth-96. I know all three of you. Wally and Harry are in the Speed Lab trying to fix the Cosmic Treadmill. Cisco and Caitlin are currently trying to see who else knows what's going on.

**Central City, STAR Labs, The Speed Lab**

Jay: Earth-38 Superman's been here before but I don't think the other two have. You all know Wally West.

Wally: Hi, guys.

Jay: Something's strange for sure. People remember Barry Allen's Flash. His trial, his battle with Cicada, Bloodwork, everything. But they say I've lived all my life here too. I tried calling you, but your phone number doesn't exist in Metropolis.

Wally: I don't really understand. Which Earth are we on?

Clark (E-96): I don't know and I don't think I'll like the answer.

Jay: It's obvious we've got ourselves a problem.

Clark (E-167): I'm starting to feel like a man without a past.

Jay: My fear is we may all be without a world.

Clark (E-96): What do you mean?

Harry: West, Garrick! The treadmill's operational.

Clark: Kal-L and I should go first, in case there's trouble.

Jay: No, we do this together. No arguments, hear?

[Jay speeds off and returns in his costume]

Jay: Jay Garrick, Flash of Earth-3 is present and accounted for.

Wally: When I get back, I've got to talk to Iris. What with Barry at the Dawn of Time..

Clark (E-96): I know, son. Let's get started.

Clark: Good luck to all.

Harry: You're going to need to hit a certain vibrational frequency before the portal between universes opens. Ramon!

[Cisco breaches in]

Cisco: What's happening?

Harry: They need your help. To see if the Multiverse still exists.

[Cisco opens a breach as the speedsters and Supermen start running]

In an instant they are a blur. A moment more and they vanish altogether. Alongside them, the universe becomes a wall of solid light. The light, composed of many colors, becomes an endless vision of gray. And the gray grows dark around them until the space surrounding them becomes an endless expanse of black.

Jay: What happened? Where's Earth-3.

Clark (E-96): Great Scott! There's nothing out there. There's no Earth-3... which means..

Clark: We've gotta get back! Return home! Don't you see what happened!

Jay: My world doesn't exist anymore. There's no more Earth-3. Nothing exists but one Earth, one universe!

Clark (E-96): What about me? I now know why nobody remembers me.

Clark (E-167): Concurred.

Wally: Superman's right. We've gotta get back to Earth and get everyone together to figure out what happened.

Clark (E-96): N-no. I feel like I don't belong on that Earth.. I belong elsewhere... I belong out here in the void.. in this nothingness.. I see it now... Nobody remembers me because I don't have a past... because I don't exist. Let me go! I belong in the dark!

Clark: No. Whatever's going on, you're a living, tangible thing. We can sort out the whys later, maybe even the hows. But you're not staying in the nothingness. You're coming home!

Clark (E-96): Don't you see? I don't I have a home. There's no longer a Multiverse! The universe was reformed! My Krypton never existed!

Clark: Hurry! Can't hold onto him for much longer. Hurry!

[They leave the Multiverse]

Clark: Great Krypton! We're back.

Wally: The treadmill's destroyed. This time far beyond repair.

Cisco: What the Hell happened?

Clark: Are you ok, Kal-L? Do you hear me?

Clark (E-96): I.. I do.. My God.. the void was calling to me.. as if I truly belonged there.

Wally: I'm not really a scientist and even I can see the implications of that. I think we ought to call everyone we know, and I know just the place to meet.

**The Waverider**

Carter (Hall, E-1): Rip, do you see what I mean? Time itself appears to have realigned.

Rip: I see it, Carter. I just don't understand.

Jax: Hell, I remember taking on the Anti-Monitor with the rest of you and then 'ZAP" I'm back in bed, cuddling with my wife.

Rip: It was almost the same with me, Firestorm. I swear there was an Earth-1 and Earth-167, but the Time Bureau thinks it's due to brain damage I suffered when i was nearly killed by Mallus.

Kendra: Rip, there's a reading up ahead.

Amaya: It's a starship. It looks a Human skull.

Rip: That.. that must be Brainiac's ship.

Kendra: But there's another problem. No sign of movement on the ship.

Carter: Well I suggest we investigate. If the universe has been realigned, who knows what else is on that vessel?

[They arrive on the ship]

Jax: What sort of ship is this? The metal looks alive in here.

Carter: It is alive, as we are alive... as Brainiac himself is.

Amaya: This is peculiar...

Kendra: Peculiar does not even begin to define Brainiac. The guy make's Frankenstein's Bride look like a supermodel.

[They open a door to reveal Brainiac]

Rip: Carter.. I'm not so sure if he's alive. Because he looks pretty damn dead to me.

**Seattle, 2030**

[Captain Marvel knocks on the door with Black Adam]

[Zari opens the door]

Zari: Captain Marvel? Why are you here?

Billy: There's a... Crisis..

Adam: It's time.. remember..embrace your true power, girl!

[Black Adam hits Zari with magical lightning]

Billy: What the Heck, Adam?

[Zari gets up an remembers]

Zari: I AM ISIS!

[Magical lightning comes down as Zari's power is restored along with her memories]

**Titans Tower, San Francisco, United States**

Garfield: I don't know what exactly is going on ehre, but since when did this tower become superhero central?

Green Lantern (Scott): I think we're all here for the same reasons, Beast Boy.

Phantom Lady: The elder Green Lantern is right. The world's changed on us.

Peacemaker: And as usual, we're the only one's who know about it.

Jefferson: I tried to return to Earth-77, but I discovered that it doesn't exist anymore.

Uncle Sam: Reckon that explains what happened when me and my fella Freedom Fighters tried to return to Earth-X.

Ralph: Hey, you guys know what's going on?

Diana (E-76): It appears as if there is only one Earth now.

Pariah: A New Earth, one which combines parts of all others that came before.

Clark: They're all coming to the same conclusion.

Donna: Wally, did you ask us all here? What's going on?

[Harbinger arrives]

Clark: You?

Harbinger: I summoned you here because the New Earth is still imperiled.

Cyborg: I thought you lost your powers.

Harbinger: In the rebirth of the universe, many realities have changed.

Superman (E-96): My Krypton's gone, isn't it? It never existed in this new universe, but I do! How?

Harbinger: You stood before the Rebirth. You survived where your world did not.

Diana (E-76): He's a man without a world, just as I am or Pariah is.

Clark (E-167): What about my Earth? Many of my colleagues I exist yet I don't? How's that possible?

Dick (E-167): I'm beginning to understand the concept. This is mind-boggling.

Barbara (E-167): Why are only some of us remembered? Everyone knows Flash and Green Lantern, but nobody remembers the Blue Lantern. I woke up in Gotham City and changed into my civilian outfit. I tried to unlock my apartment, and that's when I realized something was wrong. Key's didn't work. There was a different name on the residence. I checked the phone book. The only Barbara Gordon is the paraplegic daughter of Gotham City's police commisioner. She resides in the Gotham Clock Tower.

Dick (E-167): It was the same with me, but much worse. The only Dick Grayson I found was 30 years old and living in Bludhaven. Earth-1's Dick Grayson was known. But I wasn't.

Barbara (E-167): Same with this world's Barbara Gordon. Explain that to me, Harbinger! What happened to my life? I'm flesh and blood.. I exist.. yet I don't exist.

Harbinger: That's the irony of cosmic rebirth. There are many paradoxes and not all can be explained. Indeed, not all is known. In the battle at the Dawn of Time, the Universe was recreated. The power of the Spectre and the speed of Barry Allen created a reaction the rebirthed the universe. In the new universe, there was never 1,000 Earths or even 5. There was only 1. One Earth with one consistant past, present and future. On our singular Earth, life evolved as it originally did. One cell split, life grew, formed and evolved. Man appeared.

[Anthro fights enemies in the distant past]

Harbinger: He too, evolved. Learned. Neanderthal man gave way to Homo sapiens. Civilization flourished. Egypt, China, Greece, Africa, Rome, the Huns, the Indians, the Britons..

[The Silent Knight leads his army into battle]

Harbinger: This was our common history. One almost all Earths shared. Countries were formed: There were wars. Revolutions were fought. Histories were altered. Earth-51 had an America that had not yet had a revolution. On Earth-X, America invaded England. But on this new, singular Earth, all histories came together.

[Tomahawk and his Rangers are seen exploring the frontier]

Harbinger: America won her independence.

[Jonah Hex, Nighthawk and Cinnamon are seen at a bar]

Harbinger: Then came the first of the Great Wars.

[Enemy Ace takes to the skies]

Harbinger: America and it's allies won as they did on most of the Earths. With the second World War, the divergence became more obvious.

[The Justice Society of America: Hawkman, Alan Scott, Jay Garrick, Hourman, Sandman, Spectre, Atom and Dr. Fate sit around a table]

Harbinger: The Golden Age saw heroes from what had been many Earths all born on one Earth. Soldiers went into battle.

[Sgt. Rock and the Easy Company battle alongside the Losers]

Harbinger: Fighting side by side with the special forces.

[The Blackhawks enter the fray]

Harbinger: Battling alongside Uncle Sam and the Freedom Fighters.

[Uncle Sam and the Freedom Fighters formation of the day are seen]

Uncle Sam: But we went to Earth-X.

Harbinger: Sorry, Sam. In the new universe, there never was an Earth-X.

Uncle Sam: Y'can't tell me I don't rember it, I do.

Harbinger: Only because you were at the Dawn of Time before the changes were made. A single planet Krypton exploded and set forth a ocket

[Krypton's explosion is seen and Kal-El's ship flies off]

Harbinger: Inside was Kal-El. His was the sole Krypton to survive the rebirth. On Earth, a wealthy physician was walking with his family when out of the dark shadows, came death.

[The murder of the Waynes is seen]

Harbinger: On that night. Batman was born. One Batman. Only one.

Dick (E-167): Then my Batman never was.

Barbara (E-167): My Bruce didn't exist. I can't believe that? How could I be here as Blue Lantern?

Jay: This explains why people swore I existed on this Earth right beside both Barry and Wally.

Ted: There must be something wrong with me because this isn't making any sense.

Deadly Nightshade: And I was born here too? I guess I understand, but it seems so impossible.

Superman (E-96): No, it isn't. I understand it all to well. Some things from each Earth survived. Somethings didn't.

[Superman (E-96) begins to fly off]

Superman (E-96): My Krypton never was... and though my Krypton never was.. I still exist... only through some fluke! But my wife, my Lois.. she's gone! Never was. NO! This is unfair! Why was I kept alive when Lois vanished? Why did I go back in time instead of staying here? Instead of entering oblivion with my wife...

Kori: Superman.. the old guy is losing it here.

Clark (E-167): I'll stop him.

Harbinger: Listen.. we must bring him back.. there are things he does not know.

Clark (E-167): No problem. Kal stuck by me when I needed him. I'll do anything to help him now.

[Clark (E-167) takes to the sky]

**San Francisco**

Clark (E-167): Kal-L, stop! You have to listen to me!

Clark (E-96): No. Leave me alone!

Clark (E-167): You know I can't. Please.. when Kara died you stood by me. I don't know what happened to your Lois, but I'm not letting you give up any more than you let me.

Clark (E-96): But she's gone and I only exist because of some whim of fate! I don't belong here, but God help me, I don't know where I do!

**Titans Tower, San Francisco, United States**

Donna: Let me say something please.

Kara: Go right ahead, Donna.

Donna: You know that there's the Wonder Women of Earth-167 and 76 while I am the adopted sister of Earth-1's. My Wonder Woman and I were summoned to Themyscira by Queen Hippolyta. Our Queen Hippolyta is the one that survived.

**Themyscira, Shortly Before**

Diana: What is it, Helene? Where is my mother?

Helene: Princess Diana, Donna you must come to the Temple of Athena.. Hurry!

Hippolyta: Suffering Sappho! Who are the two of you?

Diana (E-76): This is all wrong! You aren't my mother.

Diana: Dianas, Onle we know the Earth has changed. We must talk.

Donna: We remember the Multiverse and we saw the new Themyscira had elements of all three Earths. But nobody else knows.

**Titans Tower, San Francisco, United States, the Present**

Harbinger: Many questions remain unanswered.

Bruce: But some of the answers are becoming obvious.

Green Lantern (Jordan): Batman!?

Bruce: If you know where to find them. Damian, Jon and I decided to check out a hunch I had. We now understand that the Multiverse was reborn as one universe. While most of our origins survived, a few didn't. For instance, there is now only one Joker, one Penguin, one Riddler. The others didn't die. On this New Earth, they just never were. I wanted to find out exactly who remembered. So I paid a visit to Lex Luthor.

**LuthorCorp, CEO's Office**

Bruce: I want to thank you for helping us defeat the Anti-Monitor.

Lex: On this world, our dopplegangers shouldn't exist. Furthermore, Only some of us remember. Lena for example, didn't remember any of the cacophany from the past couple of days. But then again, my death was averted so the timeline of recent months changed considerably, along with my more distant past. Your welcome.

**Titans Tower, San Francisco, United States, the Present**

Jon: Lex remembered but Lena didn't. Only those who fought at the Dawn of Time remember the Multiverse.

[Thunder strikes and the skies turn red]

Garfield: Please not the funny weather again!

Despite his pleas it is no use. It once again spreads across the world with impossible speed. America, France, down to Spain and over the Africa plains. The weather thunders across the globe. Through Asia, down to Austrailia across the oceans to South America.

Cyborg: This is like something out of Ghostbusters. Only much worse!

[Pariah begins to fade]

Diana (E-76): Pariah, what's happening?

Pariah: I can feel the tug of evil again! It's pulling at me, but I'm not disappearing. So cold, oh so very cold!

**Space**

Above the Earth, beyond the scarlet skies, the universe opens. The Earth seemingly fights in protest, but it fails. It is gone, swallowed whole like a cosmic Jonah lost to some inter-universal Whale.

**Antimatter Universe**

Clark (E-167): What happened?

Clark (E-96): Don't you recognize the skies? We're no longer in the positive matter universe.

[A figure appears in the sky]

Clark (E-96): Great Scott, Clark! Look!

Anti-Monitor: Welcome to my universe. Welcome to your doom.


	14. Endgame

**Oa, The Positive Matter Universe**

Ganthet: John Stewart Diggle. This universal Crisis has brought about a crisis among the Guardians. The second time brother has fought brother over the issue of the controlling of evil. We need to find this evil and eliminate it. We now offer you the ring of power - will you accept it?

Diggle: I've heard about this before. This Crisis has already claimed many lives and corrupted so many others. So yeah, I'll take it. No evil shall escape this Green Lantern's sight.

Ganthet: Now swear to me your allegiance, John Stewart.

Diggle: In Brightest Day, In Blackest Night, No Evil Shall Escape My Sight, Let Those Who Worship Evil's Might, Beware My Power, GREEN LANTERN'S LIGHT!

Ganthet: Now go! Enter the Anti-Matter Universe! Your mission is one of vengeance!

**Brainiac's Ship, the Positive Matter Universe**

Kendra: So what do we do now?

Rip: We find the next most powerful being.

Carter: Oh no..

Rip: Oh yes.. the Lord of Apokolips himself.

**The Antimatter Universe**

The Earth shudders and screams as it is removed from its orbital nest and brought here to this burning cosmic Hell. Here to this place of death. The planet Earth, shielded from the rest of the Antimatter Universe by an impenetrable force field, not to keep the Anti-Monitor out, but to keep the heroes trapped within.

Anti-Monitor: Since my birth billions of years ago, I have not known defeat. A thousand universes before yours perished, but you refer to die. I was to enlarge an Antimatter universe, to replace all others. A thousand meaningless victories before you resisted my efforts to destroy you. One universe, protected by one small and seemingly insignificant little world. A token force of humans succeed where untold power has failed. I offer you my congratulations. Your persistance, your will to live is astonishing. But it changes nothing. Your world must die as your Flash died. And with its death, there will be none who can prevent my universe from replacing your own.

Wally: You murdered Barry!

Anti-Monitor: My warriors stain your world with blood. They are everywhere and they cannot be stopped! Hear the death knell, humans. It is the last sound you shall ever hear.

[Clark flies up to converse with the other two Supermen]

Clark: He's gone and the sky's have turned black. But what did he mean his warriors are already here?

Clark (E-96): Great Scott! Use your telescopic vision.. look at the cities. Any city! The screams. Why do I have super-hearing? It is too much to bear! We have to do something to stop the Anti-Monitor before he gets his way.

Clark (E-167): Believe me, I want to, more than I've ever wanted anything in the past.

[Harbinger appears]

Harbinger: Wait!

Clark: You again?

Harbinger: There is no time for discussion, Superman. It is time to attack!

**The DEO**

Kara: How is Lex a hero? What is happening?

J'onn: There are many things we'll have to figure out.

[Harbinger appears]

Harbinger: It is time.

The Darkness is everywhere. So rich. So cold. Immutable. Then the light comes. Piercing through like the spiderwbbing shatter of glass. The darkness is alive! It is the same across the world...

**Seattle**

The Green Arrows battle alongside the Canarys. The Shadow Demons are everywhere. Blue Devil and Katana take them on. The heroes of Earth have banded together.

**Bludhaven**

Their infinite powers dwarfed only by their infinite courage. The sides are drawn. The battle is on. Nightwing and his brothers, Red Hood and Red Robin battle the Shadow Demons until the end.

**Freeland **

The balance lies more than the fate of a single planet called Earth. The battle between matter and antimatter. Black Lightning and Cyborg fight the Shadow Demons alongside Peacemaker and Technocrat.

**China**

The Earth, fighting for remaining life in the positive matter universe, finds this a war without boundaries. A war fought everywhere at once. Yao Fei and the rest of the Great 10 lead the fight in China.

**Russia**

Politics mean nothing to the Shadow Demons. Pozhar and the one called Negative Woman most work with their American counterparts Firestorm and Negative Man to defeat this horrible threat.

**Markovia**

Geo-Force returns to find his homeland of Markovia under seige. His Earth-born powers repel the invaders.

**Brazil**

In South America, Fire and the Shazam Family work to save Brazil.

**The Rock of Eternity**

Dr. Mist: Why did you summon me here, Phantom Stranger?

Phantom Stranger: For your power, Dr. Mist. Your power and mine are needed. To summon the essence of the still comatose Spectre. To bring forth his infinite energies. And use them to save the universe.

Dr. Mist: He resists.

Phantom Stranger: We have no choice. We must succeed.

Dr. Mist: They are ready.

Phantom Stranger: The Demons must be kept at bay while the other heroes pierce the barrier between us and the Anti-Monitor.

Harbinger: For years, the Monitor recorded and observed information on all of you. He needed to know your powers and abilities. I was his assistant and know much of what he knew. You may not be as powerful as some others, but your abilities are needed now. We cannot allow personal grievances to interfere with our mission. Jon Kent, are you ready?

Jon: As ready as I can be. Pariah, you will lead us to the Anti-Monitor. Once we pierce the barrier..

Hal (Jordan): Alan Scott is with the sorcerers in Dr. Fate's tower. While we go after the Monitor, they'll go after the Demons.

Jon: Then all's ready. I'll summon the antimatter with me. When my Dad saved me from Argo's destruction, he didn't know how useful it would be. He's Earth's greatest hero. It is in his name I do this now.

[The barrier is pierced]

**Apokolips, the Fourth World**

[Rip Hunter and his Forgotten Heroes arrive]

Rip: Do you smell it? This world stings of decay.

Kendra: Where are we?

Amaya: I don't like this place?

[Darkseid enters]

Darkseid: Welcome, my friends, to Apokolips. I am its master, Darkseid.

**National City**

Lana: This is Lana Lang for WGBS News. Earth's greates heroes have teamed up to repel the demonic invaders. Lois?

Human Bomb: My explosions aren't doing anything to stop 'em!

Kelly: Keep trying, Bomb. Something's gotta work.

James: Hold it, Kelly. There's a kid over there!

Kelly: James, we can't save ever..

James: But we gotta try! We've always fought our wars differently. Nothing's changed after all these years.

Lois: Lana, I'm on the almost abandoned streets, observing this war as it escalates before our very eyes. Wait a moment, Lana, something is happening..

James: There you go, kid. Now go find a place to hide and don't come out until this thing is over.

Kelly: James! Oh my, God, behind you- JAMES!

James: [Screams]

[James dies at the hands of a Shadow Demon]

Lois: Oh my God.

Kelly: JAMES!

Lois: It appears that one of the Guardians, the one who was presumed to retired months ago was saving the life of a child. Now he's dead. Gone, as if he never existed. It's horrible, Lana, it's horrible.

Lana: Please give us a moment to collect ourselves. What's happening makes objective reporting impossible.

**Salem**

Lana: While speaking with the Vixen, we have learned that many of the heroes have already made their way to battle the enemy they call the Anti-Monitor. We offer them prayers for their success.

Ted (Grant): They're gonna need more than prayers, eh?

Dr. Fate: At this point, all pleas for success are welcome.

Dr. Mist: If all is ready, we must proceed.

Wildcat listens, but hears nothing. The mystics make no sound. For the incantation they make is a silent one. Each calling on their own power, summoning their own beliefs. And acting as the nexus, the link between all are Constantine and Green Lantern.

**Anti-Matter Universe, Qward**

Clark (E-96): We've made it this far, now what?

Diana (E-76): That's up to Pariah. He has the power to focus on 'evil' and bring us to the source.

Clark: Then let's get on with it.

Pariah: I can't. I sense evil. All around us. There is no singular point to concentrate on.

Clark (E-167): I'm not going to sit around here and wait. I want to find the Anti-Monitor, now!

Wally: So do I, Superman, just as much as you do.

Hal: What is he doing here?

Wally: The Anti-Monitor killed Barry Allen. That makes it my business. Maybe Harbinger excluded me from this group because I lacked the neccesary powers. But that wasn't good enough for me. I was coming and nobody was gonna stop me. I felt like I had to join you guys.

[Speed force crackles]

Barry: Wally?

[Speed force crackles, Barry disappears]

Shazam: He's gone. I thought he died?

Nathaniel (Adams): I thought the Batman saw the Flash's image too. Flash was moving through time. His image must have faded in and out as he did.

Wally: He's gone. I know he was. He died at the Battle at the Dawn of Time. But before then.. he said that his death was already...

Psycho-Pirate: C'mon, Flash.. You promised you'd save me... You promised you would... You promised... You're one of the good guys. Good guys never lie. I'm scared, Flash. So frightened. He's going to kill me unless...Don't just sit there.. Help me! Save me! I told you I was sorry for hurting you before.. But save me now! Save me now!

Wally: No, no, no, no, no, no, no, n..

[Wally hits the Psycho-Pirate]

Wally: Get your goddamned hands away from that suit! Let it go you maniac!

The Ray: Flash, stop. Leave the Psycho-Pirate alone. The guy seems to have frickin' lost it.

Kara: That's.. that's Barry's uniform isn't it?

Wally: My God...Barry died twice.

Pariah: Hurry! I feel an overpowering concentration of evil directly ahead of us! Hurry before it's too late!

Anti-Monitor: You whimpering fool. It is already too late. From the moment you stepped on Qward, you sealed your own fates. This is the day the universe dies.

**Chicago**

Green Arrow (E-167): Peacemaker! They're all over me, help!

[E-167 Ollie dies]

Peacemaker: I can't, Green Arrow. There's too many of them. He's dead.

[His gun explodes]

Peacemaker: Ah, shit, my gun exploded!

Starman (Knight): Starfire, I think I've stopped the demon, you catch the Peacemaker!

Starfire: No problem, Starman.

**Georgia**

Chas: Hurry, Zed! Get out of here while you can!

Zed: This is gonna be harder than I thought, but we must prevail!

**Gotham**

Brie: Clayface, do something!

Matt: I can't even move, Bandit!

[Clayface and Bug-Eyed Bandit die]

**Salem, Dr. Fate's Tower**

Listen, but you will not hear the dark rythmic chant that fills the somber room. Steel wills locked in concentration. Powers long dormant ignite with arcane life. Outside, in the dark comes the brightest of lights. The glow surrounds the tower, waiting for the words to ignite this great force. It appears, and it spreads. Slithering outward, toward the Shadow Demons. This energy is the collective force of many sorcerers. The screams begin as power electrifies the air. The Shadow Demons scream as the magic cuts through them.

Tawny Young: Reports are coming in from everywhere!

Lois: Something is drawing the Shadow Demons away from us!

Iris: As impossible as the may seem, it truly appears as if they are being sucked into some sort of vortex.

The powers assembled continue their enchantment. Thousands upon thousands of the demons are sucked away, until they are all in space, sealed by pyro-sorcery. They are gone.. but their deeds are not undone. Lives have been lost. But many more have been saved.

Wildcat: Bless my sould, it worked! We've still got a fighting chance!

**Anti-Matter Universe, Qward**

Clark: Timing is crucial. The magicians must've accoplished their goal. My most powerful blows don't even make him blink. This must be a coordinated effort.

Clark (E-96) - We're not doin' any damage, but that's not our job. We're supposed to distract him. We're cerainly doing that.

Nathaniel: Does this thing have any weak spots?

Dr. Light: What are we waiting for, Harbinger? We're all anxious to begin.

Jon: All is in position.

Harbinger: Mobius is feeding on that star to give him power. Dr. Light, the Monitor selected you for a purpose we're about to see fulfilled. You're power is to absorb solar energy and convert it for use. We're between a binary star. One should provide the power for what we need to do.

Dr. Light: You want me to absorb a sun's energy? I'm not sure if I can. But I have more power than I believed possible and in this case, I must use it for the greater good! Once, I would have told you to go to Hell before giving you my help. But I'm no longer that person. I'll do what must be done.

[Dr. Light begins absorbing energy]

Anti-Monitor: What is happening? My power is being drained?

Jax: It's working, keep it up!

Harbinger: It's now Jon's turn. He must succeed.

Jon: He's turning towards us.

Shade: Ignore him, Jonathan. I am ready when you are.

Jon: I look at him and I am afraid. That can't stop me now.

Shade: Like Ms. Park stated, I have to do this.

Jon: Dr. Light's absorbing the energy from that star to weaken the Anti-Monitor. I'm attacking directly, using my power to drain his antimatter energy. But this won't be enough. everything else must work as well.

Anti-Monitor: I have told you time and time again that I cannot be destroyed! YOU WILL DIE AND THEN YOUR VERY UNIVERSE WILL FOLLOW YOU INTO OBLIVION! I WILL TOLERATE NO FURTHER DEFEATS!

Jon: I can feel his resistance. The force of it..

Pariah: Ready, Shade?

Shade: I am as ready as I could possile be for this multiversal tomfoolery.

Dr. Light: Please hurry! The pain is overwhelming! I can't keep absorbing all this energy!

Harbinger: He's staggering. The drain on his power must be terrible! This time, we didn't just attack with a massive display of force. We had a plan and it's working! Keep it up! We can't falter for even a moment!

At once, Firestorm, the Ray, all three Wonder Women and Supermen, Supergirl, Dr. Light, Captain Atom, the Shade, Green Lantern and the Martian Manhunter attack! And now he falls.

Pariah: He's falling, Dr. Light. DO IT NOW!

Dr. Light [Screams]

[Dr. Light releases the full force of her power]

For just a moment, the Anti-Monitor explodes with light. Organs burning through armor and flesh. He is slammed, his body smashing through the rock as if it was water.

{Wonder Woman of E-167 disappears as Dr. Light's powers fade]

Psycho-Pirate: He's dead. Oh what joy!

Nathaniel: He's dead. So what now?

Jax: So fast. Hell, if my knees weren't still knocking, I would say I was almost disappointed.

Clark: I know, I was expecting more satisfaction.

Diana: Clark. Your son is summoning us.

Jon: With the power I absorbed, I can open a portal between universes. But only for a short time.

[Jon opens a portal and heroes start going through]

Hal: Wait! Something's hapenning to the Demons!

Clark: They're being drawn toward the planetoid!

Clark (E-167): That's where the Anti-Monitor is!

Clark (E-96): I don't like this!

Jax: Oh no.. don't tell me there's bad news..

Wally: The planet's shaking.

Jax: I said don't tell me bad news.

Psycho-Pirate: You said you saved me! You lied, Flash, you lied!

[It rises]

Anti-Monitor: FOOLS! I HAVE ABSORBED THE POWER OF MY SHADOW DEMONS! I AM ONCE AGAIN INDESTRUCTABLE!

Pariah: We must rush through the portal!

Diana: We have to stop him!

Anti-Monitor: I CANNOT BE STOPPED HUMAN. I NO LONGER CARE ABOUT YOUR POINTLESS WORLD. BUT YOU HUMANS WHO HAVE THWARTED MY EVERY PLAN.. I SHALL DESTROY YOU!

[Anti-Monitor fires a beam of Anti-Matter at Diana]

Pariah: WONDER WOMAN!

Clark: Great Krypton! He's killed her! I don't even care about my life. I just care about stopping him.

Jax: I managed to save the Flash and the Pirate just as the Anti-Monitor's blast hit. Only they're not in the best of shape. And certainly not ready to take on Godzilla's bigger brother. I'll fly 'em back to the universe and then come back to lend an atomically-powered hand.

Clark: NO! Stay there! I'll handle this myself!

Diana (E-76): Not as long as I'm here.

[Clark (E-96) knocks them out of the way]

Clark: What?

Clark (E-96): Both of you can forget it. Sorry, but this is the only way. You people have too much to live for. I don't. Not any longer. In our reborn universe, my Krypton didn't exist. That means I don't exist. And I don't want to. Not without the woman I love. Take them back to Earth and stay there! I know what needs to be done. Do what I say, and no arguments.

Clark: Everyone says he was the first true hero. Now I know why. He's the most incredible man I've ever known.

Diana (E-76): I'll pray for you Superman, I really will.

Anti-Monitor: YOU STAYED BEHIND KRYPTONIAN? THEN YOU ARE THE GREATEST FOOL I HAVE EVER KNOWN.

Clark (E-96): Ugly, you may be right. But someone had to stay behind and clean up the garbage. I guess I was elected.

Anti-Monitor: THEN YOU WILL DIE! AND I WILL BE YOUR [Screams]

Clark (E-96): Our plan worked. The sorcerers changed the Shadow Demons. instead of empowering him, they're eating him from the inside. The last blow sent him reeling. But he's still too strong.

Jon: I can't a hold a breach open forever, Superman.

Clark (E-167): It's ok, kid. I'm staying here.

Jon: Something's happening.

Jon's eyes open, not realising someone else is also seeing through. The one called Superman, of Earth-167 is blown back by the Anti-Monitor.

**Apokolips, the 4th World**

Darkseid: Superman possesses power beyond comprehension. But even he is not mighty enough to defeat the Anti-Monitor alone. You Humans were "right" to come to me.

Carter: How can you see into the Antimatter universe?

Darkseid: Your "Jon Kent" is currently acting as a conduit between universes. My science allows me to see through his eyes.

**Antimatter Universe, Qward**

Clark (E-167): Superman, I'm here to help!

Anti-Monitor: YOU CANNOT HELP ANYONE! YOU CAN ONLY DIE!

[Mobius Blasts Superman (E-167)]

Clark (E-96): The blast didn't kill him. Anti-Monitor's weakening! I've got to keep up the preassure. And..

[Picks up to asteroids]

Clark (E-96): Smashing these asteroids into him is the best way I know how!

The Anti-Monitor is flung backward through space, hurtling for more than two million miles, before coming to a painful, body wrenching stop.

Clark (E-96): Long ago, i vowed never to take a life. But in this case, it's the only way. I'll live with myself for doing this. But the Anti-Monitor must be destroyed. That's it.. he's not getting up and I'm not sensing any heartbeat. You ok, pal?

Clark (E-167): You were incredible out there. Really incredible. I can't believe I'm still alive.

Clark (E-96): Thank Heaven you are. Now let's return to Jon and figure out what to do next.

Anti-Monitor: NOOOOO! I AM NOT FINISHED WITH YOU YET! YOU MUST DIE! I MUST KILL YOU! I MUST ABSORB ALL THE ENERGY MY UNIVERSE PROVIDES AND.. I MUST KILL YOU EVEN IF I MUST DIE MYSELF.. I CANNOT.. LET YOU... LIVE... ANOTHER MOMENT! DIE! DIE! DIE!

**Apokolips, The Fourth World**

Darkseid: They can't squirm free. He's trapped them. I cannot allow him his victory. Should I allow him to live, Apokolips may be his next target. Thus, let him suffer the wrath of Darkseid.

The power pulses outward through the conduit that is Jonathan Samuel Kent. When it strikes the Anti-Monitor, it's effect is complete devestation! And he screams!

Kendra: You did it!

Carter: My god! Nothing seemed to stop him!

Rip: Lord Darkseid, we owe you our gratitude.

Darkseid: You owe me nothing, but one day you will "pay." Today, Apokolips and Earth faced a mutual threat. "Cooperation" was neccesary for survival. but I assure you, next time we meet, it will likely be as enemies.

**Antimatter Unviverse, Qward**

Clark (E-167): Any chance of reopening the portal?

Jon: To Earth, yes. But I warn you that if you return, it may result in your erasure.

[The voice once more shouts]

Anti-Monitor: SUPERMAN.

Clark (E-167): I can't believe this.

Anti-Monitor: SUPERMAN! I WILL NOT DIE UNTIL YOU DIE WITH ME!

Clark (E-96): His body is destroyed but he still comes back! He's a fireball, a living, killing fireball! No more. Nothing matters. I want to see him destroyed]

[Clark (E-96) starts whaling on the Anti-Monitor]

Clark (E-96): I HAVE HAD ENOUGH!

[Anti-Monitor explodes and releases]

Clark (E-96): He's exploded. Fallen back into the sun. Not even he could survive that last punch. Jon, you still have a life. A future. A family. Go back to Earth and enjoy it. For me and the other Superman, it's over. We just have to wait until time resets. We fought the good fight. We succeeded. I only wish Lois was here to see this.

Jon: She is alive, Superman. Alive and safe.

Clark (E-96): What are you talking about. She seized to be when Earth-96 was..

[Jon opens a portal]

Lois (E-96): Clark?

Clark (E-96): Lois?

Jon: I knew how the universe would be reborn. i couldn't let you, of all heroes, suffer that loss.

Lois (E-96): I was inside him, Clark. In a place that was so.. beautiful.

Clark (E-96): I never thought I'd see you again.

Jon: I cannot take the three of you back to Earth. But I am a tunnel to other places as well. Enter me.

Clark (E-96): We can be together, always.

Lois (E-96): I want to be wherever you are.

Clark (E-167): I'll go to. better to go into the unknown then to die here in the abyss.

Jon: Don't worry. Where your going, there is only peace. Ever lasting peace.

[They enter the portal and it shuts behind them[

Jon: Well, I guess that just leaves me. Time to go home.

[Jon opens a portal back to Earth]

Jon: That was a fight.


	15. Epilogue

It is over at long last, and though much of what has happened defies explanation, we have been able to determine some truths.

Fact One: The Death of Wonder Woman. During the course of the battle, the Amazon Princess was killed by the Monitor whilst her doppleganger from Earth-167 was seemingly erased from the timeline as the timestream began to reset.

Fact Two: **Mount Olympus. **

Zeus looked down from up high and saw a grave injustice had been dealt. Earth-76's Wonder Woman, beautiful as Aphrodite, wise as Athena, stronger than Hercules and swifter than hermes had no world to call her own. The King of the Gods knew her great powers came from the Gods. She could not be abandoned. Apollo's Chariot was dispatched to bring Princess Diana to Mount Olympus. And there she would live, happily ever after.

Fact Three: The Deaths.

**Gotham City**

The bodies of Earth-167's Robin and Blue Lantern were never found. Still, there were graveside services. They would not be forgotten.

**Central City**

Caitlin Snow mourned the erasure of her alter: the one known only as Frost. The bigger injustice for all though was the lost of Barry Allen, the hero remembered as the second Flash.

Fact Four: The Rebirths

**Gateway City**

Donna Troy reflected on her pass as she mourned the loss of her sister. And the responsibility she now holds.

**Washington DC, the White House**

President: My fellow Americans, today our way of life, our world, almost came to an end. An entity known as the Anti-Monitor attacked Earth intent on its destruction.

Thankfully, we were saved by Earth's greatest heroes

**Seattle, the Diggle Residence**

Diggle: Hey, Sara.

Lyla: Hey, sweetie.

Diggle: Baby, come over here. Your brother wants to play with you.

**Washington DC, the White House**

President: Their unity and strength should be an example for us all. I'm told this assembly was led by Star City's Oliver Queen otherwise known as the Green Arrow. We give thanks to these brave women and men who, with great tenacity, tireless work, and the utmost courage, put their lives on the line for our country, our planet.

**Above Metropolis**

[Communicator Beeps]

Clark: Hey, Lois.

Lois: Clark, I need you to get to Metropolis now. It's the boys.

Clark: The boys? Yeah, honey, your sons.

**Washington DC, the White House**

While in a hard-fought battle, loss is expected. It never gets any easier, so it is with great sadness that I must inform you that two of our worlds greatest hero's: Princess Diana, the heroine called Wonder Woman and Barry Allen, the second hero we know as the Flash. They sacrificed their lives for our world's survival. They are known to us as being amongst the first of our heroes, and while these are devastaing losses, we can take solace in knowing that they lived as they died: with love and honor. I now ask you all to join me in a moment of silence to honor them.

**Central City, Broome Cematary and Funeral Home**

[A priest prays whilst Iris West cries alongside her father and brother. Linda Park, Cecile Horton, Cisco Ramon, Caitlin Snow, Harry Wells, Jesse Wells, Wallace West, Max Crandall, Jay Garrick, Hartley Rathaway, Leonard Snart, Mick Rory, David Singh, Julian Albert, Chester P. Runk, Tina McGee and many others stand there to honor Barry Allen]

**Washington DC, the White House**

President: A grateful nation thanks you. May the two of you find peace in the hereafter. God bless you, and God bless the United States of America. Good night.

**The Universe**

Barry: In the end, there was only one, a single black infinitude. Then the infinitude found release.

[An explosion occurs, causing the creation of the universe]

**Riverdale**

Barry: And finally, the darkness broke, filling it with life.

[Archie, Jughead, Betty and Veronica sit at a table at Pop's to discuss the recent events]

**Kansas**

[Sam and Dean stare as the skies return to normal]

Barry: With the universe. Existence, the blessing of life.

**Jump City**

[The Titans fight against the Church of Blood]

**Keystone City, Base of Black Hole**

[A scientist starts a machine while viewing the file for "Dr. Louise Lincoln."]

**Houma, Lousiana**

Barry: And spread out before space and time in great measure.

[Swamp Thing looks onward]

**Manhattan, JSA Brownstone**

Barry: Civilizations rose and fell. And rose again across reality's grasping expanse.

[Stargirl and STRIPE stand alongside Hourman, Dr. Mid-Nite and Wildcat as the Justice Society of America]

**Paradise Dimension**

[Clark and Lois smile as they look down on the new universe]

Barry: Life, a precious gift, persevering in the face of every obstacle Until, finally, - - the age of heroes was born.

**Central City, STAR Labs Bunker**

Oliver: Thanks for saving us, Barry. The world has hope again. I have hope again. We'll never forget you.

Diggle: Thanks for beiliving in us as heroes, even when the rest of us didn't.

Kara: You had this way of bringing out the very best in all of us.

Hal: I'm gonna miss you, man.

J'onn: That much, we all will.

Kendra: It's hard to believe he's gone.

Sara: It sometimes seems like life moves so fast. This is a reminder to cherish the time we have.

Kate: Affirmed.

Wally: I've lost a lot of people that I love. But I never imagined my life without you in it. You were always there for me. And now Barry, you changed my fate for the better.

Clark: Thank you.

Bruce: I wasn't Barry's closest friend, but he was most certainly a great man.

Jefferson: My thoughts most certainly.

[Door Opens, Donna Troy enters]

Donna: Sorry, I'm late.

Wally: I like the new outfit.

Donna: I felt it was time for a change, especially as I'm now the new Wonder Woman.

Hal: But Wally, why'd you choose a condemned building?

Wally: What? No, this is not a condemned building. No, listen, this is an old STAR Labs Research Facility that Barry inherited from Thawne that nobody uses, and what's even better, no one knows it exists.

Hal: Good for you.

Wally: No, good for us. I figure we could all use this to gather if anything ever happens again.

Clark: It's a great idea, Wally.

Wally: Thanks, Clark.

J'onn: It's a better option than you all dropping by the DEO.

Jefferson: Why do we even need it? I mean, how often does the world almost come to an end?

Wally: [Chuckles]

Jefferson: Oh, it's like that.

Kate: Don't worry, I was the new kid last year.

Wally: All right, listen, I haven't even shown you guys the best part yet. You ready?

[Wally pulls back the cloth to reveal a table with 13 seats.]

Oliver: Nice.

Hal: You should have led with that, bro.

Diggle: Yeah.

Clark: Not bad.

Kara: I love it.

Donna: It's perfect.

[Monkey chattering]

Sara: Sounds like we need to call pest control.

Bruce: What is that?

[Gleek jumps in front of a portrait displaying the "Super Friends.]

**Arkham Asylum, Gotham City, New Jersey**

Dr. October: I haven't seen anything like this before.

Aaron: I know what you mean. I've seen delusions before, but this one takes the proverbial cake. What is it he keeps blabberin' about?

Dr. October: Multiverses. Thousands of universes dying. And out of all of it, a New Earth is born. A shame. A real shame.

Psycho-Pirate: I'm the only one left who remembers the infinite Earths, you see, I know the truth. I remember all that happened and I'm not going to forget it. World's lived! World's died! And nothing will ever be the same! Those were great days for me. I had a good friend in the old days too. He was the Anti-Monitor and he was going to give me an Earth to rule. He's gone now, too. I like to remember the past because those were better times than now. I mean, I'd rather live in the past than today, wouldn't you? These days, you never know who's going to die, and who's going to live.

Not the end; The beginning of the future!


End file.
